Come With Me
by Hinn-Raven
Summary: She didn't switch sides just because some silly, full of himself hero asked her to. It was a lot more than that. Drabble series. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Come With Me

**A/N: So here's my new Flinx story. Updates will be every week or so, since writing this kind of fluff is easy, (and I have some of it written in advance…) Starting at the beginning, of course, each with a prompt. I will gladly accept more prompts, via review or PM.**

**So please enjoy, and I'm looking forward to hearing what you guys have to say!**

**Disclaimer: I fail to own the Teen Titans. *weeps in a corner.***

* * *

><p>"Come with me?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx spilled her tea at the sudden sound of his voice. As she scrambled to prevent a huge mess, she glared at the red haired speedster who had appeared on her sofa out of the blue.<p>

"How did you find me?" Jinx demanded, eyes narrowed. She'd left the HIVE Five three weeks ago for this tiny apartment and a job waiting tables, while she rethought her life for a bit.

"I followed you," he said, unabashed. "I saw you working at that diner and…" he grinned at her cockily.

"Some might call that 'stalking,'" she informed him, tossing the rag she'd used to mop up her tea into the sink.

"Some," he agreed, "But this is actually important."

Her glare softened. "What is it?"

"This," he said, holding out what Jinx recognized as a Titans communicator, smashed into pieces.

"What happened?" she asked, looking him up and down to see if he was hurt—_not_ that she cared.

"I was fighting off this guy with a magic wand, when this goes off. Turns out that the Brotherhood of Evil had been monitoring us through these things. Anyways, Robin blows them up so they can't track us anymore, leaving us without a way to communicate with each other. _But_ I swung by one of those top secret emergency HQs that Robin set up a while back, and figured out that there was a bunch of Titans getting together to stop the Brotherhood. So I thought, maybe, the two of us could go help save the day together?" he rattled off in a single breath.

Jinx blinked. "Are you asking me on a date to save the Titans?"

Kid Flash deflated a bit. "Um…yes?"

Jinx wanted to laugh. "They'll never accept me."

"They'll give you a chance," he looked so _sure_ of himself that she almost believed him for a few seconds.

"How can you know that?" she demanded, crossing her arms to glare at him. The effect was slightly diminished by her still wearing her waitress outfit. She longed for the confidence that her platform boots and spiky pink horns gave her, instead of a braid and tennis shoes.

"I just do. It's never too late, Jinx. Trust me," he said, echoing his words from the museum. His eyes seemed to pierce her, pleading at her with a puppy dog like ability to make her throw caution into the wind. She hesitated for a second, and then put her pale hand into his. He smiled, and it wasn't triumphant, cocky, or even flirty. It was a genuine one that soft, gentle. One that made her smile back at him.

"Let me get changed first. I'm _not_ saving the day in _this_," she said, gesturing to her outfit in disgust, breaking the silence. She walked over to her dresser, opened a drawer, and extracted her outfit that she'd always worn for committing crime. She found her boots from under the bed, and grabbed her iron bands that would keep her hair in place.

She got changed quickly, her head spinning. _She'd said yes._ She closed her eyes. Why? How had this boy upset everything she'd known so _easily_? Everything was changing now, all because of him.

She knew the answer. He'd asked her questions. He'd challenged her. He'd pointed out things she'd always known, deep down, like how she could do better, how the HIVE weren't really her friends (they'd all aced Backstabbing I, II, and III after all), and how "bad" powers didn't necessarily mean she had to be evil. She opened her eyes, and put up her hair. It was time to change.

She exited her bathroom to find Kid Flash sprawled on her couch, flipping through the channels on her tiny TV. "Done yet?" he said, looking up.

"I was having an epiphany, thank you very much," Jinx informed him loftily.

"In the bathroom?" he asked, a grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes at him. "So, how do we get to Paris?"

"Well, I was thinking—how'd you know it was in Paris?" he cut himself off.

She shrugged. "Everyone knows."

He blinked at super speed. "Okay then..."

"The Titans didn't know, did they?" Jinx asked.

He shook his head. "Now, get on my back! We're going to Paris!"

Jinx wrapped her arms around his neck. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"Never on the first date," he said. She could actually _hear_ the flirtatious smile on his face.

"Oh, so this is a date?"

"Don't you know it!" the next thing she knew, they were moving. The world was a smear, all of the colors and shapes burring together in an oddly beautiful way. IT was better than the fastest, tallest, most terrifying rollercoaster.

They skidded to a halt. In front of them were a pair of huge doors. Jinx could hear the sound of fighting. She looked at Kid Flash.

"Looks like we're late," he said, shrugging.

"You? Late? _Never._"

"Oh, someone's coming!" he dashed through the doors to stop the HIVE Five from escaping.

"Now's the time you're probably thinking, 'I really shouldn't have hooked up with those Brotherhood guys.' Hate to say it, but told you!"

Cyborg landed near him, holding Control Freak. He glared at Kid Flash. "Sorry I'm late. I had to pick up a friend." Jinx walked out, smiling.

"You're with him! Traitor!" Gizmo raged, shock filling the faces of Kyd Wykkyd, Mammoth and Billy Numerous.

"You probably have some catching up to do," Kid Flash told her, leaving a breeze behind him as he left.

She smiled. "Nothing personal," she told her former friends before hitting them with pink energy.

"Now that was unexpected," she heard Cyborg say.

She didn't say anything as Kid Flash piled up her former teammates on the same place where the Titans had been frozen. She didn't watch as the two small boys pressed the button, throwing them into a cryogenic sleep.

She was hunting now, her eyes fastened on Madam Rouge. A boy who was on fire and a sort of animal/man hybrid were already fighting her. She snapped her fingers, causing her former idol to sink into the concrete.

"Oops! Did I do that?" Jinx said sweetly. Rouge glared at her as the two odd males threw her onto the conveyer belt for the twins to freeze. Jinx grinned. "Nice one," she called.

"Thanks!" It was the fireball. "Name's Hot Spot. You?"

"Jinx," she replied. Her eyes widened. "Duck!" A lightning bolt raced above their heads as the two of them raced for the floor. "Watch it!" she scolded the skinny yellow guy, who she recognized as a Titan. She got to her feet.

"Sorry," he cackled, racing away.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash zoomed up to her. "I think the fight's almost over, I just saw Mallah running off—hey Spotty! How're you going? I heard that Madam Rouge got you!"

Both Hot Spot and Jinx were shocked by the sudden subject change. "Fine?" Hot Spot managed.

"Come on!" Kid Flash grabbed her hand. "Let's save the day!"

_Prompt: Come with me?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: All talk from the HIVE Five taken from "Titans Together." Please, do tell me what you think!**

**Thanks!**

**Hinn-Raven**


	2. Reasons

**A/N: Thank you so much to my three reviewers for chapter one! As promised, here's the next update. Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, do you really think that I would be writing fanfiction? **

* * *

><p>Once she was sure the team was asleep, she slipped in. She crept through the hallways silently, entering the remains of her room. She sighed. That stupid hero.<p>

This _wasn't_ because of him, she whispered to herself. This _wasn't_ because of him. She took her duffel bag and started loading it with her clothes, books and magic stuff. She grabbed her wallet and stuffed it in her pocket. She grabbed her sketchbook and put it in as well. She hesitated, then put the rose he'd given her on top. She slung it over her shoulder and left the room quickly.

She entered the main room. She froze. See-More was there, waiting for her.

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"Why? Is it because of that hero?"

"No."

"Then _why_ Jinx?" It was almost like he cared.

"It's because of Rouge," she said, setting down her bag. "And everything else."

"What do you mean?"

She pushed an errant hair aside. "We're going nowhere, See-More! Look at us! All we can do is rob a store, and hop that the Titans don't humiliate us too badly, go to jail, bust out, come back here, and start all over again! I consider it a successful raid if we don't get caught nowadays, never mind if we make a profit! We're stuck in this stupid cycle! And I _hate_ it! I _hate_ this! It's not even fun anymore. So I'm leaving."

"Forever?" he seemed to have shrunk.

"I don't know. I need to think things through." She walked away. "You're in charge now," she added without looking back.

The doors opened. She walked through. As they closed again, she noticed another rose at her feet. She bent down and picked it up. Of course he'd been listening. She walked out of her home, leaving that chapter of her life behind her.

* * *

><p>She rented a small apartment in the worse part of town under the name of Jennifer Rosenberg—<em>not<em> because of that speedster, she'd had to make up a name on the spot—using black hair dye that came out in three washes and thick rimmed glasses to hide her identity. She got a job to pay the rent, and spent her free time drawing and thinking.

Two weeks later, she put the final touch on her sketch of the two roses and set down her pad. After two days of phone calls from See-More, she'd tossed her communicator out the window onto a passing truck.

She turned on the TV to watch the news. After suffering through the stock reports, a tribute to a recently deceased actor, and a speech made by a senator in which he piled praise on the Titans, she spotted what she'd been looking for.

"And in other news," the reporter, a tiny blonde woman said, "The infamous meta-human crime gang, the HIVE Five made a robbery attempt at the National Bank just twenty minutes ago." Jinx stifled a groan. "They were apprehended by Jump City's temporary hero, Kid Flash, who is now an honorary Titan. Robin, leader of the Titans network, has issued a statement recommending Kid Flash, and assuring us, the citizens of Jump City, that he and the other Titans will return soon, after they complete their recruiting mission." Jinx snorted. So _that's_ what they were telling people. The short changed, showing the HIVE being escorted into a police van that Cyborg had long ago equipped for the HIVE's abilities. The reporter was now talking to Kid Flash. Jinx found herself sitting forward, interested.

"Hello Kid Flash," said the woman, holding the microphone into his face. "Congratulations on defeating the HIVE."

"It's not that big a deal," he said. Jinx wished it was him being modest, instead honest, but she knew better, unlike the stupid blonde, and almost everyone else watching.

"Well, what do you make of the HIVE leader, Jinx's absence today?" she demanded, leaning towards him. Reporters had a field day with him. While Robin, like his mentor, preferred not to talk with the reporters, the speedster loved the attention the media gave him.

"I don't know," said the red head cheerfully. "I did ask the HIVE, but Gizmo was the one who answered."

"What does that mean?" the woman said, looking confused.

"It means I couldn't understand it!" he said with a grin and a shrug. His communicator went off. "Sorry! Gotta run!" He was gone. Jinx turned off her TV as the woman started detailing on the HIVE's past crimes.

She sighed. She threw on her real clothes and opened her window. She grabbed the rooftop ledge above her and hauled herself up.

She walked on top of the city, leaping form roof to roof when she had to. The report had been live…

There it was. The police station. She sat down, waiting. It didn't take long until the police car drove up. She watched as her former teammates were escorted inside, where teleport units to prison waited for them. She looked at her feet, feeling oddly alone and miserable.

"You okay?" somehow, she wasn't surprised that he was there.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"You going to bust them out?" Jinx felt better noticing that his smile was not present. He was taking this seriously. That felt nice.

"No," she said, looking away, ignoring the small part of her that winced at this betrayal.

"Why not?' he was in front of her, honest curiosity in his face.

Jinx bit her lip, trying to prevent the outburst that she felt coming.

"You can trust me," he said softly. "I'm your friend Jinx. Or at least, I'd like to be."

That did it. "It's because _they're_ not my friends. Not really. I can't trust them. We're _trained_ to stab each other in the back the minute the other isn't needed! Gizmo has left me for the cops or the Titans more times than I can count, trying to be his own villain, but after he fails, he'll come to bust us out! The only reason Mammoth never has is because he hasn't the intelligence to do it, and he always needs someone to order him around! Kyd Wykkyd left his own girlfriend to the cops! I could _never_ trust him to watch my back! Billy only cares for himself, and has skipped out on me time after time. And even See-More would betray me in a heartbeat if it was needed! The only reason they _haven't_ is because they haven't a half brain among them!"

He looked surprised that she'd admitted it to him. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Well, it's the truth."

"That's a very good reason. If you don't have trust, what do you have in a friendship?"

"Nothing. And _it_ is a good reason." She felt tired after the rant. "I'm leaving. Don't follow me."

When she looked back, he was still there.

_Prompt: Reasons_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there's the next chapter. What would you like to see next? Would it be a) Cyborg and Jinx discussing why she left the HIVE, followed by Kid Flash being himself, or b) the Titans dividing into teams, which would set up some more chapters with Jinx and Kid Flash on a team? I'm a bit unsure about which one. So please click the little button, and tell me!**

**The actually prompt, (for once)**

**Hinn-Raven **


	3. Friends

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who left a review, especially for the two who left me prompts! **

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own the Teen Titans. I am a rich DC comics executive, who is currently responsible for all of the new problems with the latest reboot of the DC universe… on second thought, I'm pretty sure that's not me.**

* * *

><p>Jinx looked around the Tower that she, Gizmo and Mammoth had broken into all those years ago. It hadn't changed much.<p>

"Hey Jinx!" it was _him_ of course. "M & M and I are racing to the pizza place! You'll be alright?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him. "If you can't find me when you get back, check the holding cells."

Kid Flash squinted at her, trying to decipher if she was joking or not. "'Kay then. See ya!" and then he was gone. The two small boys who had frozen all the villains, M & M apparently took off after him, shouting something about a false start in Spanish.

"See you," she whispered, walking away. She found a spot on the couch that was isolated, and sat down, feigning interest in the sports game that was on.

She typically wasn't left alone for that long. She felt someone sit next to her. She checked her peripheral vision and sighed. Of all the original Titans, this had been the one she had hoped to avoid talking too the most.

"Hey Jinx," she heard Cyborg say.

"Hi," she said, standing up and walking away as quickly as she could without running. He followed her, so she drew to a half alongside one of the huge windows. "What do you want?" she demanded, allowing hostility to seep into her voice.

"To talk," Cyborg replied. She turned to face him, and waited for him to begin. "You look well."

"So do you," she replied. She waited again. He sighed.

"Why'd you do it Jinx?" he finally said. "Why'd you just change sides?"

"Kid Flash." The response was flat.

"What about him?"

"He asked."

Shock registered on his face, along with a tiny bit of hurt. "What did he ask?"

"Why, mostly. Why was I a villain, why did I want to be like Rouge, why did I hang out with the HIVE? And then he asked me to change."

"Oh." He looked thoughtful. "And if I had asked, back at the HIVE academy?"

"I would probably have come," she admitted. "If you had meant it."

"Well, I'm glad you're here now." He stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends," she agreed, shaking it. She smiled. "You know, I've still got your initiation photos."

He looked terrified. "You wouldn't."

"Now that I've got access to your friends? Oh, I _would_."

"So _that's_ why you've changed sides."

"Yep. You've got me. I betrayed the HIVE, convinced Kid Flash to convert me, and jointed the Titans, just to show everyone the pictures."

"I should have known."

"Pictuhs?" Kid Flash asked, mouth full of pizza. "Wha pictuhs?"

"Don't talk with your mouthful," she told him, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry," he said after swallowing. "What pictures?"

"I'll show you later," Jinx said, grinning at Cyborg. "Now, where's that pizza?"

"Over there," he said, gesturing over his shoulder. "We better head over before it's all gone." He scooped her off her feet and dashed in the direction of the pizza. Cyborg heard her protests, mixed with her laughter, as they sped away.

_Prompt: Friends_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for reading, now please review! Next up: the Teams. **

**Hinn-Raven**


	4. Teams

**A/N: Sorry this was late. I was on vacation, and left my jump disk behind. I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, do you _really_ think I would be posting this, instead of, oh, I don't know, doing whatever important stuff that show-runners have to do?**

* * *

><p>Staying with the Titans was a weird experience. The training courses <em>weren't<em> rigged to explode if anyone beat Gizmo's high score, there were other girls around, people actually _listened_ to their leader, and it was actually possible to walk through the headquarters without an argument breaking out.

Jinx loved it.

She spent her days reminiscing with Bumblebee, and getting to know the other Titans girls, all of whom were determined to get "details" about her _non-existent_ relationship with Kid Flash.

Confrontations with each and every member of the original Titans were inevitable, and Starfire's was her least favorite, due to the hug-induced bruising.

Kid Flash kept pestering her with roses and nick-names, which Jinx did _not_ enjoy. No matter what Argent loved to stay.

After about a week of that, Robin called a meeting.

The Titans were to be divided into groups, and there were decisions to be made.

Headquarters had to be established, locations chosen, teams figured out, and budgets and funds discussed, and the de-freezing of the villains (after all, as several Titans pointed out, it wasn't exactly humane to leave them frozen forever,) with the possible exceptions of Madam Rouge and the Brain, and their transference into other prisons around the globe to be discussed. Speedy offered to contact the Justice League to make arrangements.

Jinx watched in amazement as the maps were drawn up, trying to figure out what areas needed heroes and what areas would allow for a giant T to be built.

Pantha, Red Star, Kilowatt, Bushido, and the half animal guy who'd helped Hot Spot take on Rouge (Wildebeest, apparently) were assigned to South America, probably near Rio de Janerio, which had been observing a huge spike in meta-human and villainous activity. Robin suggested that Red Star lead the team, and the rest of the original Titans and the newly appointed "Titans South" agreed.

The second team, Titans North, which was to be stationed up in the Great Lakes area, contained Kole, Gnarrk, Herald, Thunder and Lightning. Raven was the one who suggested that the Herald lead them, much to the teleporter's shock. But the rest of the Titans agreed unanimously, so he accepted cautiously.

Jinx could already guess who would make up the final team. It would be herself, Kid Flash, Hot Spot, Jericho, the strange, guitar carrying, blonde boy who hadn't said a word, and Argent. The _real_ question was, in Jinx's mind where they'd be assigned. (She'd already pegged Hot Spot or Argent as the leader, although she favored Hot Spot. From what she heard, he'd been a Titan longer.)

"I was thinking," Robin said, taking the laser pointer from its holder on the table. "We have Titans all over the Americas. Perhaps it's time we move further out. To Europe, or possibly Asia." He said, pointing to both locations on the large, rotating holographic globe with the laser pointer. "Both have been seeing increases in meta-human activity in the last five years, so the idea is solid. The exact location, however…" he gestured to Cyborg.

"I've crunched the numbers," said the metal man, pressing a few keys. The globe transformed into a map, lit up with bright colors. "Red indicates high crime and villainy rates. Blue is low rates. I've calculated the ideal place to keep a check on European affairs. And I've come up with… drum roll please… the English Channel."

Jinx glanced at the others. The other girl looked delighted, Jericho looked interested, while the other boys really didn't seem to care much.

"And as for the leader, I've selected Jinx. Any objections?" No one had them. Confusion filled Jinx. What had just happened?

"Very well. Can Bumblebee, Herald, Jinx and Red Star come with me?" the Boy Wonder led them to a small conference room nearby.

Jinx stopped him as the others entered the room. "Taking a bit of a risk, aren't you?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He shrugged. "Not really. You've had four Titans vouch for you," he spotted her surprise, he added, "Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Kid Flash."

"Okay, the last two aren't really surprising, but _Beast Boy_?"

"He's an expert on the Brotherhood. I didn't listen to him as often as I should have before, but I agree with him on this. You attacked your former team, which eliminates you working with them, and if the Brotherhood wanted to infiltrate us, they probably wouldn't have chosen as old an enemy. You could be working for yourself, but what could you gain from that scenario?"

"Point," Jinx said, smiling.

"And Kid Flash, despite his attention span, has good instincts, is smarter than he looks, and is one of my oldest friends. I trust his judgment." He turned away. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Jinx said, smiling.

_Prompt: Teams_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, so please review! Next chapter will be more fluffy, I promise!  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven**_  
><em>


	5. Stargazing

**A/N: This is a bit of a time skip forward. Not exactly sure how far forward, but that's what it is. Fluff is so much fun to write...**

**And no, I don't own Teen Titans.  
><strong>

**Please leave a review!**

* * *

><p>"And if you look right where I'm pointing, that trapezoid thing there? That's Heracles."<p>

The sorceress followed his finger and saw where he was indicating. "Heracles is a trapezoid?"

"No!" Kid laughed, lowering his arm. "That's just his chest. He's upside down."

Jinx wasn't exactly sure where they were—but then, she rarely did on her dates with Kid Flash—but she suspected they were somewhere rural. The two of them were lying on a grassy hill, feet pointing out in opposite directions, their heads beside each other. If Jinx turned her head to the right she saw his face, smiling as he took in the nighttime sky.

The waning crescent moon hung almost half hazardously over the eastern horizon. The stars, so far away from any source of non-natural light, were completely visible. Stretching out in all directions, the heroic couple could make out constellations and planets. Jinx loved this.

"And then, see that rhombus thing with a tail? That's Delphinus, the dolphin."

"Oh yeah," Jinx smiled. She rolled onto her side to look at him. Seeing her do so, he copied her. Blue eyes staring into pink ones.

"What is it Jinx?"

"No one's ever done this for me before," she admitted. "It's…it's nice."

"Well, a not-nice-date isn't much fun." Kid Flash pointed out, taking her hand.

"I guess," Jinx agreed. "So how do you know so much about the stars?"

"Because of my superior intellect? Ow!"

Jinx smirked, satisfied.

The fastest boy alive sighed. "I might have memorized an astronomy book last night to get ready for this date."

Jinx burst out laughing. "That is so… so… so _you._"

"You don't mind?"

"I'm flattered that you did that for me," she assured him, moving so that she was nestled with him. He moved his arm around hers, and it was almost like she was meant to be there. Then she mocked herself for thinking something that cliché.

"_You_ are more than worth it," he whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling her. She laughed, and jokingly shoved him. He pushed back. She pushed harder, sending her boyfriend rolling down the hill. His loud cry of joy sent her into a laughing fit, and she sent herself somersaulting after him.

She landed on him at the foot of the hill, both of them with grass and leaves in their hair and green stains on their clothes. Jinx had lost a high-heeled boot somewhere along the line as well.

Jinx raised herself up off his chest using her elbows. "Sorry about pushing you," she said seriously.

"Push me more often if it always ends up like this," he joked, wrapping his arms around her.

She laughed, just as she noticed a silver fleck flash across the sky.

"Shooting star," Kid Flash whispered, looking at her.

"Make a wish," Jinx said, leaning in to kiss him.

Right before their lips met, he whispered, "I think mine's about to come true."

_Prompt: Stargazing_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kid Flash is so much fun to write for... next one's going to be about the Titans Europe in their new home.**

**Hope you enjoyed****!**

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	6. Completion

**A/N: I already love the Team I've put together here. They're just so much fun. **

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I really need to do this again? I don't own the Teen Titans already! If you keep insisting that I do... Oh, I dunno, I'll throw a hyperactive Kid Flash on coffee at you! Yeah, that's it.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jinx rubbed her eyes, exhausted. But she felt a grim satisfaction fill her. They were done. Finally.<p>

"Thought we'd never finish," Argent said, sitting on the couch, examining their newly completed Tower.

"We now live in a giant flipping T," said Hot Spot, powering down. "Not many people can say that."

"Just the twenty five Titans," yawned Jinx, flopping down next to Argent. Hot Spot and Jericho followed suit.

"Are we supposed to do something celebratory?" Argent said.

"Too tired. Tomorrow," Jinx muttered, closing her eyes.

"Too tired for Mexican?" the voice of her converter and tentative-boyfriend asked, shoving a taco under her nose.

"Ah!" she yelped, opening her eyes. "Stop doing that!"

"But milady!" he declared, feigning hurt. "I bear delicious fajitas and tacos!"

"Fine. I won't kill you," she growled, accepting the bag he offered her. She'd learned weeks ago that he had memorized everyone's favorites. It made food runs easier.

"Thanks Kid," Argent said, taking hers.

"No problem," he said with a bow. "Here's yours Jericho, and yours, Spotty." He then sat down next to Jinx to eat his own four bags.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Jinx said, nibbling her chicken fajita.

"Can't really. My metabolism requires a lot of calories," he said. "It's all that running."

"Never would have guessed," Jinx muttered.

"So, we've now spent four weeks getting this place into shape," Argent said, sipping the soda that Kid Flash had brought, "Now what?"

"Now," Jinx said. "We start actually earning our keep."

"Fun," Hot Spot said, chowing down on his extra-spicy beef taco.

"I foresee easy battles and lots of pizza in our future!" Kid Flash cheered, already having finished his food. He stole one of Jinx's churros.

She glared at him. "You do realize you've just sealed our fates? We're absolutely doomed now."

"Nah, that's just when you say 'What could possibly go wrong?' Now _that_ would seal our fates."

"Or," Argent said, nibbling on her own churro, "This day can't get any worse. That's just _asking_ for it."

_Or, what harm can possibly come from doing that?_ Jericho signed. _Believe me. It's just _asking_ for fate to come and sucker-punch you._

"I still say, when we get our butts kicked by a second rate villain tomorrow, it's _his_ fault."

"I get the feeling that even if he _hadn't_ said that, it would be his fault anyway," Hot Spot said with a shrug.

"Hey!" Kid Flash was offended. "Just because I was responsible for you getting abducted by the aliens, _doesn't_ mean that it's my fault for everything."

"It wasn't just the aliens." Hot Spot said flatly.

"What are they talking about?" Jinx said, leaning towards Argent.

"I have no idea."

_Prompt: Completion_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think I'm going to make a habit of this fluff chapter, followed by a chapter that actually gets something done. Hmm...**

**Who would be interested in some Argent/Jinx friend bonding and some Jericho/Kid Flash/Hot Spot boy time?  
><strong>

**Please review! **

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	7. First Kiss

**A/N: Have some fluff. I actually don't like this one very much. I feel like I could have done more with it, but every time I tried, I ended up gushing about the sights of London far too much. (I love London a ton, which was partially the reason that I located the Team there.) But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I'm simply borrowing them for this story. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy Birthday!<em>" Kid Flash and Hot Spot yelled as Jinx entered the kitchen. Jinx froze.

"How did you know?" she said. She _hadn't_ told them, so how… she spotted Kid Flash's impish grin and sighed. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"No you're not," Argent said firmly. "_Kid Flash_ made waffles. You know how good those things are?"

"Yes," Jinx admitted.

"Come on, Jinx-y!" Kid Flash pled with his best pleading look. "It's _waffles_…"

She rolled her eyes, and sat at the table, where Jericho already sat. Apparently, he had been excused from the "Convince Jinx this is a Good Idea" part of their evil plan.

"Happy Birthday!" Kid Flash told her, zooming by, placing a plateful of hot waffles, strawberries, and whipped cream under her nose. She reluctantly picked up her fork and started to eat.

"After you're done eating," Kid Flash said, devouring his own humongous stack, "You and me are going into London for a day off. Don't worry about villains, the others will look after it."

"Do I have a say in this?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," he admitted, "But I think you _want_ to go. We live in one of the most historic cities on Earth. We _need_ to do the tourist thing for a day."

She stared at him long and hard. She shrugged. "Why not?" His grin was rewarding. She smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as most birthdays.

He was waiting for her in the entrance hall, in civilian clothes. She stared. She had _never_, in the four months of knowing him, seen him in anything that wasn't spandex. But there he was, in jeans and a t-shirt with the name of some vaguely familiar band on it. He was wearing _Converse_, for crying out loud. But most of all, his mask was missing, and that was the most important to her. She had known he trusted her, but this was huge.

"Call me Wally for today," he said with a grin. "Or any time, actually. Wally West. It's a pleasure to meet you, Jenifer Rosenberg."

She laughed at the name she'd come up with months ago. She was dressed in civvies herself, black jeans and a pink tank top. Her hair and eye color was disguised by one of Cyborg's holo-rings. She appeared to be a girl with dark brown hair, and brown eyes. Argent had helped her pick out the outfit. But somehow, the idea that Kid Flash would also be going incognito hadn't occurred to her.

London was very crowded this time of year, especially when it was sunny, like it was today. Kid Flash, however, had clearly been planning this for ages. His first stop was the London Eye, that gigantic Ferris Wheel-like thing alongside the Thames, where they could see the whole city from the top. Kid Flash eagerly pointed to all the famous buildings and landmarks that they could see from there.

"Where next?" she said as they exited, his hand intertwined with hers as they pulled through the crowd.

"The London Museum, where else?" he said, grabbing her hand. They took the Underground there, and had to stand up due to the heavy crowd. He had clearly been there many times, as he knew _exactly_ what they had to go see. Once they were done with that, he took her to a small restaurant, where he did his best to make sure that she spent the entire meal laughing, and was very close.

"Where to?" Jinx said, laughing as he paid the bill.

"I was thinking Westminster Abbey," he said with a grin. "What do you think?"

"Sounds fine," she said, although she'd never heard of the place.

After they toured the building, crowded with both people and memorials to some of Jinx's favorite authors and poets, he took her to the Tower of London, and then a park, where he left her for a few short seconds, while he went to get a picnic basket. "Are you determined to do every last cliché thing you can?" she said, sitting down on the blue checkered blanket as he set out the food.

"As many as possible," he confirmed, sitting down next to her. She couldn't help but laugh as he proceeded to stuff his face with as much gusto as he could manage.

After they were done, she sat with her head on his shoulder, in comfortable silence. His hand was intertwined with hers, and she was happier than she'd been in a long time, just sitting there.

"Today's the seventh of July," Jinx said quietly.

"Yeah, I know Jinx," he said, squeezing her hand.

"It's supposed to be the luckiest day of the year," she said, turning to look at him. "I think that's irony."

"Well, I don't know," he said, looking right back at her. "I feel pretty lucky that you're here with me today."

She smiled. "Flirt."

"Don't you know it!" he said, wrapping his arms around her. There was more laughter, the sort that only he could pull out of her.

After the picnic he took her on a Thames cruise, so they could see the city at night. She watched as London lit up, and decided that this was the best birthday ever. She told him so, and his happy, goofy grin was worth it.

They exited the barge, and he led her away. He took her to a place where no one could see them, and twisted the pinky ring he wore. His Kid Flash outfit flew out into the air, and he dashed forward, spinning around and around until he emerged, once again the fastest boy alive. She removed her own ring, and her pink horns and cat eyes were visible once more. He scooped her up, bride-style, and brought them back to their Tower.

He dropped her off outside her door.

"That… that was nice," Jinx said, slipping out of Kid Flash's arms. "You know London really well."

"Yeah, well, I've been planning this date for a while," he admitted sheepishly. "I wanted everything to be perfect."

"Well, it wasn't perfect," Jinx said, smiling as she recalled the Underground. "But it was very close."

"Happy Birthday," he whispered. He hesitated, and then kissed her. Jinx froze, shocked, and then returned it. The romantic part of her squealed in joy, bouncing up and down rapidly at how the night had just gotten even closer to perfect, while the sarcastic part remarked about how the bet throughout the Titans network would finally be settled. The rest of her just told the other bits to shut up and enjoy her first kiss.

He pulled away slowly. "Good night." He turned around and walked away slowly.

She remained there for several seconds before she recovered enough to go inside.

_Prompt: First Kiss_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh... still don't like this very much. Next chapter: We meet the first of Titans Europe's Rogue Gallery, and much humor ensues. **

**Adieu, **

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	8. Fight

**A/N: And now.. introducing the first member of the Titans Europe's Rouge Gallery... the Duchess. **

**Ownership of the Teen Titans continues to elude me. This is quite disappointing. **

"Foul foreigners!" declared the masked woman, who was ridiculously dressed in a white blouse with the emblem of the royal house on it, and a skirt that appeared to be made of a Union Jack. "Leave the soil of fair England forever!" Tourists were shrieking and running around like chickens, bumping into each other and dropping their backpacks and shopping bags. Traffic had been pulled to a halt due to the large crowd moving away from the crazy British Lady.

"You soil the heritage! You gawk and you stare and you gape all day, filling the streets and crowding the beautiful city! You lousy _Colonists!_" the lady screamed, her long, blonde hair flying behind her as she stalked forward, with a glistening silver sword in one hand. To the average tourist, she was a menace. To an experienced eye, however, she clearly had no clue what she was doing with that weapon.

A blast of pink energy hit her from the side, causing her to go sprawling over the city streets.

"Aha!" the woman declared, "It is the youthful invaders that claim to protect this nation! Be gone, colonists! The motherland needs no defenders apart from me, Genevieve the Duchess!"

"Duchess of what, exactly?" Hot Spot drawled, looking at her skeptically, arms crossed.

"I am the Duchess of Camelot, heiress of King Arthur's legacy, and bearer of Excalibur!" She brandished her sword with great enthusiasm.

Jinx looked amused. "As far as I'm aware, Camelot isn't a duchy."

The woman looked like she'd been slapped in the face by the casual observation. "Ah…well…that is…" she drew herself up. "What does an uneducated colonist _peasant_ know of this nation and its duchies? I am the Duchess of Camelot, and I shall drive you foul foreigners away from the soil of my home!"

"I'm a native," Argent said, humor in her voice. "Born right here in the city." She was ignored. The so-called Duchess charged forward, brandishing her sword with a lot of enthusiasm, if no skill or experience.

Kid Flash zoomed forward, hitting the Duchess's hand at high speed. With a cry of pain, the woman dropped her sword, leaving her defenseless to Jinx's left-hook. She staggered backwards, clutching her face, where she'd soon be developing a nice black eye.

The Duchess launched herself at Argent, and swiped desperately with her hands, which were formed into crude fists. Argent dodged the blows with ease, restraining laughter. Kid Flash rammed her, sending her flying into the concrete, where she was sent sprawling. "Be careful!" Jinx scolded him. "She's not a meta-human, as far as we can tell."

He looked ashamed. "Sorry. Forgot."

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Hot Spot asked, bored. Jinx had forbidden him to attack the Duchess, since any of his attacks would seriously wound her. And as a new team, such bad publicity was not a good idea.

"A citizen of Great Britain will never surrender! I am Genevieve, the incarnation of England, the spirit of the people, the protector of the homeland, the undefeated, the all-powerful—" her rant was cut short as Jericho slipped behind her, cuffing her hands behind her back. She looked around, wide-eyed. The other Titans stared at him, startled. He shrugged. _She was giving me a headache,_ he signed.

"Ah." Hot Spot said.

"Jericho! It's bad form to cut off the villains in their dramatic monologue!" Kid Flash said, looking horrified. "We're going to have a talk about this!"

Jinx and Argent exchanged looks, and concealed laughter.

The Titans Europe watched with amusement as she was escorted away by the police, squawking loudly about the indignity of the situation. Her mask was removed, her so-called "Excalibur" was identified as a fifteenth century piece that had been stolen from the London Museum last week, and it was returned to its home, and she was led away.

"That was pathetic," Hot Spot said, gloomy that he hadn't been able to do much in the fight. "Let's go back to the Tower."

"Don't worry Spotty. I'm sure the next villain will be attackable by fire without killing them," Kid Flash told him cheerfully.

"I hope so."

_Prompt: Fight_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I think next chapter's going to fill one of the prompts I've been given. Hope you guys liked it, and really sorry it was late! (Real life. ugh.) **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hinn-Raven**


	9. Toothpaste Kisses

**A/N: Hmm.. my muse on this story has been almost absent. This is really strange. Usually romance is easier to write than plot, but lately plot is wanting to be written... I might have to actually start "The Legend of Maybe..."**

**Don't own. Don't sue. Bye-bye.**

* * *

><p>"So…" Argent sat on Jinx's bed, which made Jinx nervous. She wasn't even sure how the other girl had gotten <em>in<em>.

"So what?" Jinx demanded, tugging off her shoes.

"You. KF. Spill. Now," the other girl said, making it sound like the topic was the most obvious thing in history.

"Spill? There's nothing to spill," Jinx said, a bit too quickly.

The other girl leaned back into Jinx's pillows, crossed her arms, and raised a single eyebrow. It was the perfect expression of skepticism. Jinx lasted a whole thirty seconds before caving. She sighed dramatically, and then flopped onto her own bed. "What do you want to know?"

"You two were out until _one A.M._ last night," Argent said, British accent tainting every word even more than usual as she got excited. "So… what happened? Where'd he take you?"

Jinx smiled. "Las Vegas."

The eyebrow climbed Argent's forehead like an intrepid explorer and Mount Everest. "Las Vegas?"

"God, not gambling," Jinx laughed. "Wally's too… too…" a slight noise from behind the door caught her attention. She shared a glance at Argent, who had clearly noticed as well. "Oh, how do you explain it? He's just too… good. You know, always the sweet, good guy who would _never_ do something dangerous or illegal or exciting," Jinx said, a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yeah? I could see how that could get boring," Argent said dismissively.

"Well, a little… but Wally's _so_ sweet," Jinx said. "But he would _never_ dream of doing something bad, like gambling, or drinking… or eavesdropping on our gossip." She snapped her fingers, the pink electricity crackling over the control panel, and the door swung open, revealing Kid Flash, who had a toothbrush stuck out of his mouth, and was wearing only a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers with red and yellow lightning bolts.

He flushed. "Sorry," he muttered, taking the brush out of his mouth.

Jinx laughed. "We knew you were there," she said, walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So… I'm not boring then?" he asked, swallowing the toothpaste still in his mouth.

"Wally West," Jinx said, turning up her head to look at him (it was so much harder to make eye contact when her high-heeled boots were off). "You are a Titan, the fastest boy alive, a scientific genius, and hero. You are about as far from boring as they come."

"Good to know," he muttered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up for a good-night kiss that tasted strongly of toothpaste. Jinx didn't mind though. In fact, it was quite an improvement than their _last_ kiss, which had tasted a lot less like peppermint, and a lot more like chili dogs.

It couldn't have been that long of a kiss, but Argent's small, quiet sneeze brought them back to reality, and awareness that Kid Flash was in his boxers. The speedster quickly fled, toothbrush still clutched in one hand.

Jinx turned her attention back to her friend.

"So then…" Argent said. "Where _did_ you guys go?"

"Well, Zatanna was doing a magic show, and Wally apparently knows her through his uncle Barry, so he got us tickets…"

_Prompt: Toothpaste kisses_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: **Almost forgot, this is for ****Collsy100**. **Hope it fit your expectations!**

**Please press the pretty green button. **

**Hinn-Raven**


	10. Real and Virtual

**A/N: Eh... don't like this battle as much as I did the last one. ****Still better than the birthday chapter though. ****But then... I'm pretty sure that one's the worst thing I've written for a very long time. **

**Please Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh.* Again? How often do I have to repeat myself? I do not own them. I do not own them. There, does that work? **

* * *

><p>Kid Flash let out a whoop of joy. "Success!" His robot slammed its foot into Hot Spot's robot's face.<p>

"How'd you manage that?" Hot Spot demanded, squinting at his friend. "That's not a normal move."

"Double X, then L1," the fastest boy alive said, dodging Jericho's attack. "Ha!"

Jericho rolled his eyes and then pressed the buttons necessary to trip, and then body slam Kid Flash.

"Hey!" the red-head looked horrified. "How'd you learn that move?"

Hot Spot cracked up. "Serves you right! Take that!" his robot kicked Kid Flash in the face. Kid Flash watched with sadness as his health bar turned red, and then emptied. He sighed, and set the controller down. He dashed over to kitchen, made himself a sandwich, and came back to watch the showdown between his two male friends.

Jericho swung a left hook at Hot Spot, who dodged, and followed it up with a roundhouse kick to his face, which made contact. Hot Spot retaliated by seizing Jericho's foot and throwing him into the wire fence that marked the arena. Jericho got to his feet and threw another two punches, one at the gut and one at the face, both of which were dodged. Hot Spot pressed a few buttons, launching himself into the air, and landing directly on Jericho's head. The mute hero's robot was dead. "Victory!" the pyrokenetic roared.

Jericho rolled his eyes, setting down the controller. _Guess Kid's paying for tonight's pizza._ He signed.

"I love pizza night," Kid Flash said, getting a dreamy look in his eye, taking a big bite out of his large Baguette sandwich with cheese, ham, pickles, and mayo. At that moment, Jinx and Argent entered the room, laughing hard.

"What's up?" Hot Spot asked.

"Doctor Light," Jinx choked out.

"What about him?" Kid Flash asked, recalling the fight they and the rest of the Titans had had with the pathetic villain as he swallowed the last bite of his sandwich.

"He's… he's…" Jinx was laughing too hard to finish.

"Outside," Argent managed. "In the Channel…"

"Trying to rob a barge full of light bulbs!" The two burst into laughter again.

_Why is this so funny?_ Jericho signed, clearly confused.

"Because we can hear him talk about how, with the Titans in America, no one will be able to stop him," Jinx choked out.

"You're kidding me," Hot Spot said, powering up. "He doesn't know about us?"

"Well, not yet anyway." Kid Flash said with a grin.

"Titans! Go!" Jinx declared, leading the charge out the front door.

"With the power of all these 60-Watt light bulbs, my power will increase ten-fold!" Doctor Light boasted to the terrified helmsmen. "And then, I shall return to America, where the Titans shall face my wrath!"

"I dunno, you're wrath seems pretty dull to me," Hot Spot declared, sending a fireball at the light-obsessed villain.

He leapt into the air. "What are you doing here? I thought all the Titans were in America!" He looked absolutely panicked.

"You're not the brightest bulb in the circuit, are you?" Kid Flash said with a grin.

"Did you fail to notice the giant T built into the cliffs?" Jinx said, gesturing to their home, which was clearly visible from where they were standing.

"We're Titans Europe. Do you want to surrender, or are we going to fight?" Argent said, crossing her arms.

He sent a bright blast of light at Jericho in response. The blond boy avoided it, and then charged with the others at the Doctor.

Jinx sent hex after hex at him, which he barely managed to dodge, while Kid Flash vanished for a second, off to do who knows what. Doctor Light took to the air, firing more blasts of light at them. Hot Spot returned fire with long columns of flame, reaching for the light obsessed man. The Doctor leapt out of the way, skidding along the length of the barge, where Argent was waiting for him. She smirked evilly, summoning her plasma, which she quickly formed into a set of hammers and started swinging at him. He rolled out of the way, dodging another set of Jinx's hexes. He got up on all fours, snarling, only to find himself face-to-face with Jericho. Jericho tilted his head, his bright green eyes staring into Doctor Light's. Jericho disappeared, and the other Titans relaxed.

"You in there, Jericho?" Jinx called.

"Yes." The voice was the same, except not. It had a younger tone, less pompous and dramatic. It was Jericho alright.

"Just stay in for a second," Jinx called, searching her pockets for the handcuffs. "I know I have them in here somewhere…"

"I have 'em," Argent said, passing the silvery cuffs to Jinx.

"Thanks," Jinx said. "Where's Kid Flash?"

"He went to get the police," Hot Spot said.

"There you go. You can come out, Jericho," Jinx said, fastening the cuffs.

"Can he stay in there a little while longer? I don't fancy a monologue about him getting revenge," Argent said.

"But that's the fun part," Hot Spot objected.

"But it's always the same one. It's always about how he will destroy us next time, he will returned greater and more powerful than ever before, and then he'll load it with light-related metaphors and references to comic books and movies," Argent said in disgust as Jericho rematerialized.

"We'll live," Jinx said flatly, as the police's speed boats arrived, just as Doctor Light started the foretold monologue. She shoved him into the boat, and spent the next few minutes discussing the legal ramifications of an American criminal being arrested in the United Kingdom with the chief of police. After a bit, Jinx pointed out that it really wasn't her problem, and excused herself.

"We'll have to report this to Robin," Kid Flash pointed out, appearing next to Jinx as they returned to their Tower. "A villain who has primarily focused on one group of Titans attacking another group of Titans automatically mandates an alert to the first group of Titans."

Argent and Jinx exchanged glances. "You know, I think you're right," Argent conceded. "He _is_ a lot smarter than he looks."

"I think he just quoted Robin word for word," Jinx said with a smirk. Kid Flash glanced at Hot Spot and Jericho, indignant.

"Did you hear that?" he said. Hot Spot nodded.

_Prompt: Real and Virtual_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! Please leave me a review!**

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	11. Concern

**A/N: Okay, I am _soooooooooooooo_ sorry that there wasn't an update last week. I was busy with finals, and forgot completely. To make it up to you, I'm updating twice next week. So sorry again, hope you enjoy this one. It's a bit of a flash forward, that comes after a later chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry, not mine. **

* * *

><p>"Wally!" Robin's hand grabbed at him, actually making contact. "Stop this! Jinx is going to be <em>fine<em>, and you've got to stop pacing!"

Kid Flash threw an evil look at his best friend. "How can you be sure?" he shot, feeling the urge to resume his pacing.

"Dude," Beast Boy said, laying a hand on his arm. "Raven's a great healer. Jinx will be up on her feet in no time, and if she finds out that you've been panicking about her, she'll come and kick your butt."

Wally felt some of the tension leak out of his shoulders. "But she was so _pale_…" he whispered, shuddering at how slow her heart had felt as he had carried her to the main Tower through the Herald's portal.

"She's going to be fine, KF," Cyborg said. "Jinx is a tough girl. Takes more than a psycho to take her out."

The door swung open with a loud _whoosh_, and Raven appeared. The grey girl's skin was several shades paler than usual, and it was clear from the way she was clutching the door that she was exhausted. Beast Boy was at her side in a second, supporting her. "Raven? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Beast Boy," Raven said, trying not to lean too much into him as she walked forward. "Just tired, that's all."

"What about Jinx?" Wally blurted out. "Is Jinx okay?"

"She's fine, Wally," Raven said, turning towards her room. "She's asking for you."

Wally was through the door the instant Raven finished speaking. "Jinx?" he called.

"Right here," Jinx called, voice hoarse.

He dashed over to her side, taking her hand, which felt like ice to his touch. But then again, he was always warm. "Are you alright?" he said, taking her in.

She was still pale, and the thin scars were visible were still visible on her face, but all things considered, she was about a thousand times better than she'd been when Titans Europe had found her.

"I'm fine Wally," she said, smiling. "Raven's good with the healing hands." She paused, cocking her head to one side. "Raven said you were wearing a hole in the carpet?"

"I was worried," he said, flushing slightly. "I thought for a second there that you weren't going to make it."

Jinx sighed, squeezing his hand. "Don't worry. I'm here. And you're _not_ getting rid of me that easily."

He leant over and kissed her on the lips. "What makes you think I'd want to, beautiful?"

_Prompt: Concern_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed, please review!**

**The very tardy, **

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	12. Mistletoe

**A/N: Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, etc. I hope you guys enjoy this little Christmas centric-drabble, from Kid Flash's POV instead of Jinx's for a change.**

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the Teen Titans. However, I will very soon be the owner of many very nice presents that are waiting for me under the tree. **

* * *

><p>Kid Flash finally had a good plan for his first kiss with Jinx. It had only taken six rough drafts, three mad ideas, and bribing Starfire to come up with it, too.<p>

A tiny sprig of mistletoe dangled above him, and the First Annual All Titans Holiday Party was finally coming to a close.

He'd spent the first three hours dancing with Jinx, eating, participating in the video-game tournament, and bugging Jinx. All were wonderful ways to spend time, but he'd overheard Jinx planning to go up to bed soon, and he was lying in wait.

Mistletoe was cliche, but it was good, and effective.

Jinx kisses. That would be the best Christmas present ever. He'd been looking forward to this.

Argent walked up, and he froze. No, no, no...

She smirked, stood up on her tiptoes, and smacked him on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Kid." She walked away, on to bed.

He sat there, frozen, before a single thought formed within his mind. _Hot Spot's gonna kill me_.

A quick search of the room, however, proved that the pyrokenetic was preoccupied with the video-game tournament. He would live.

He had to be more careful. He couldn't let himself be distracted again. He dodged behind the door, biding his time. He saw a flash of pink hair walking towards the door. Jinx.

...

...

Well, at least it was quick kissing Kole, even if Jericho was now sending him death glares from across the room.

Okay, he _had_ to be more careful! He was going to kiss _Jinx_ tonight, and no one else. He was _not_ going to kiss anyone who did not have pink eyes, pink hair, eyes that sparkled when she shot hexes at him, the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen, a laugh that sounded like bells...

He hadn't even realized he'd gotten of track until Starfire walked up to him.

"Happy Celebration of Various Winter Festivals, Kid Flash!" Starfire declared, pulling him into a kiss.

_Did she have to use tongue?_ Kid Flash thought desperatly. _Robin's gonna kill me!_

_Jinx will help him._

Starfire walked away, humming Jingle Bells as she went.

Pantha snuck up on him from behind, since he was so busy watching the room where people were leaving, he didn't notice her returning until she spun him around and gave him a quick, dry peck on the lips, and wished him a "_Feliz Navidad, Kid Flash."_

After that, he was a bit more successful in avoiding people. He managed to avoid Bumblebee, Starfire, (who'd returned, talking with Red Star), and Speedy (thank God). And then...

"Sign here." Kid Flash scribbled his autograph on the paper. "And here." He did again. "Initial here."

"Are we done?"

"We're done." The contract was quickly put inside the safe.

He sunk down in relief. "So we will never speak of this again, right?"

"That's what the contract says," Robin said irritably. "And for your information, Jinx left via the other door. I was coming to tell you."

Kid Flash groaned, and let his face fall onto the table. "Life is cruel."

_Prompt: Mistletoe_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please leave a review! That's another Christmas Present in of itself!**

**The next chapter will be a more action centric one, explaining the events of the previous one.**

**Happy Holidays from Hinn-Raven Productions!**


	13. Turncoat

**A/N: So sorry this was late-I've been really sick over the past few days. Anyways, for those of you that were curious about how Jinx was injured two chapters ago, this is the first half of that answer.**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

><p>"Suspect spotted," Argent said. "Not armed, as far as I can tell."<p>

Jinx wrapped her arms around Kid Flash's neck. "On our way. But be careful."

"What's she look like?" Kid Flash said, taking off in Argent's general direction.

"Our age, helmet, giant white wings. Ringin' any bells for anyone?"

Jinx's breath hitched as she looked over Wally's shoulder to talk into the communicator. "That's Angel. Formerly of the HIVE Academy."

Hot Spot groaned. "Lovely. Does that mean we can expect your old team?"

Jinx shook her head. "She's Kyd Wykydd's ex-girlfriend. He left her to the cops. There'd be too much bad blood between them if she did team up with the HIVE Five."

"Anyways, those losers are still in jail," Wally said, stopping at a street corner. "What can Angel do?"

"Flight, obviously. Watch out for her feathers," Jinx said, slipping off of Kid Flash's back. "Apart from that, I don't know much else. She was a grade below me in the Academy, and I never got along with her."

"Great." Argent said, flying low over London, following Angel. "I'm going in for an attack. How close are you?"

"We should be right below you," Jinx said, looking up and spotting her friend. "We are. You strike from above; we'll hit her from below. Hit her hard."

"Copy that," Argent said, speeding up. "Hot Spot, where are you?"

"On the rooftops, beautiful. I can get a clear shot at her. On three?" Hot Spot said, preparing to fire.

"One," Argent said, summoning her plasma.

"Two," Jinx added, aiming her hexes.

"_Three!_" Hot Spot declared, firing.

The three long ranged attacks hit the winged girl directly on the wing, causing her to cry out and begin to spiral toward the ground.

Kid Flash swept Jinx off her feet, bridal style, and zipped over to the landing place. "Angel, you're under arrest," Jinx informed her old classmate, reaching for the handcuffs.

"As if, _traitor_," hissed Angel, lashing out. Her wings hit Jinx in the face, sending Jinx flying and causing her to cry out in pain. Her wings were made not of feathers, but _metal_. Blood trickled down Jinx's face.

"Jinx!" Kid Flash cried out, dashing forward towards the winged girl.

"Hi-yah!" Angel cried, landing a solid spinning kick on his mid-section, sending him flying into a nearby wall.

Argent flew down. "Surrender now. You can't win this fight."

Angel smirked. "Oh?" She extended her hands, revealing that she had removed some of her own feathers. Rapidly, she threw them (how were feathers so aerodynamic?), aiming for Argent's face. Argent sighed, and blocked them with a shield of plasma.

Jinx tried to get up, but found it difficult. The world was pitching in all directions, like a particularly small boat on a very stormy ocean. Jinx found it impossible to get to her feet. _Drugged_, Jinx thought. _The edges of her feathers are drugged_.

Argent attempted to hit Angel with a frying pan of plasma, but Angel merely flew out of the way, throwing more feathers. Jinx opened her mouth, trying to warn Argent about the dangers of those feathers, but she wasn't quick enough. One of the feathers pricked Argent in the shoulder, sending the maroon-haired girl careening.

"Argent!" Hot Spot yelled, charging forward from where he had been helping Kid Flash to his feet.

Angel leapt at him, crying out a weird battle cry, tackling him with no regard for the heat that he was emitting. She rolled off of him, and then seized his ankle, throwing him with a force that a girl that small should not be able to manage into the same wall she'd kicked Kid Flash.

Jinx tried to spot Jericho in the topsy-turvy version of London that she was seeing, but she didn't see a single hair of his head as Angel walked towards her.

"Night night, traitor," Angel hissed, kicking Jinx in the face.

Blackness followed.

_Prompt: Turncoat_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	14. The Sight

**A/N: And the tale of Angel continues...**

**Please don't sue, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Wally wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to remove the image he was seeing from his mind. Angel pulled Jinx up into her arms, bridal style. With a repeat of that harsh, cruel battle cry from earlier, her wings collapsed on Angel, becoming smaller and smaller until the two girls disappeared.<p>

Time stopped. Wally West was a burst of movement as he leapt out of the rubble, not caring about his cracked ribs and probable concussion, as he tried to get to Angel before she disappeared with Jinx.

But despite being the fastest boy alive, he wasn't fast enough.

They were gone.

Wally saw red.

* * *

><p><em>Jump City Meta-Human Penitentiary and Juvenile Detention Center<em>

See-More found himself pressed against the wall by an enraged Kid Flash. "Angel. Talk. Now."

_Angel_? "Why? What happened?"

"Your buddy's psycho ex showed up and kidnapped Jinx, that's what!" Kid Flash yelled, tightening his grip on See-More.

See-More's voice sounded small. "Jinx. She has Jinx?"

Kid Flash nodded once.

See-More swallowed. "I don't know much. But from what I _do_ know, you better find her quick."

"Tell me what you know then," said Kid Flash, setting See-More down.

"She and Kyd Wykkyd used to date back at the Academy, but after it fell, he realized just how much Blood had been reining her in. She was a complete psycho, and he was absolutely terrified of her. But from the sound of it, she loved him, and wouldn't leave. So I helped him ditch her to the cops, and then he joined the HIVE Five. I hadn't heard she'd broken out. She was supposed to be incarcerated at Blackgate, all the way over in Gotham!"

"What can she do? Where would she take Jinx?"

"She can fly, obviously," See-More said. "She can change her feathers from metal to feather as she needs to, and when they're metal, the edges have a weird tranquilizer on them. The Titans should have an antidote in their data-base, we had Gizmo put it in there in case she broke out. She can teleport short distances, has super-strength, and is pretty immune to heat or cold."

"How short distance?" Kid Flash said, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Five-mile radius I think," See-More said. "And I'd check any European HIVE base. Angel was a fanatic about the HIVE."

"Why would she want Jinx?" Kid Flash muttered to herself.

See-More swallowed, trying not to remember the time that he'd seen Kyd Wykkyd after he and Angel had fought, and how badly his best friend had been battered. "Angel hates traitors to the HIVE. Jinx…"

Kid Flash was gone before he could finish that sentence.

_Prompt: The Sight_

* * *

><p><strong>And the adventure continues next week. Please leave me a review!<strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	15. Mistaken

**A/N: I am really sorry about the delay with this chapter, but my Internet crashed on Thursday, and I am actually updating from the school computer this week. So I am really sorry once again. I hope this one makes up for the brevity of the previous one!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

* * *

><p>The room Jinx found herself in was completely lightless. She couldn't make out a single feature of the room. She tried to struggle to her feet as Angel dropped her to the ground, but whatever drug that laced the edges of Angel's feathers was still fully within her system.<p>

"_Traitor_," hissed Angel, slashing Jinx again with her feathers, leaving long trails of blood down her face, "_Murderer_," this one was followed by a kick to the stomach, which sent the sorceress sliding across the floor.

"Mur—" Jinx tried to say, but the sedative slurred her words, and the effort sent her head spinning—or was that because Angel had just seized her ankle and slammed her into the wall?

"You _killed_ him," Angel screamed, "You killed my Wykkyd!" Jinx tried to summon her hexes, but she couldn't seem to be able to find her magic. A sense of terror began to sink in. She'd always been able to find her magic. She'd never been able to get rid of it…

Angel threw Jinx through the air again. This time Jinx crashed into a surface that gave way, and shattered—mirror? Glass? Before Jinx could even register the pain, Angel was on top of her, pummeling every inch of Jinx that she could reach with her fists.

"Not bad enough you betrayed the HIVE," shrieked Angel with an almost bird-like cry, "The people who _raised _us all, the people who trained us and gave us a place to _live_, but you had to kill him! Where'd you bury him?" she screamed, slamming her fist into Jinx's face. Jinx tasted blood, and tried to free her hands from where they were trapped under Angel's body. Something wet other than blood fell on Jinx's face, and she realized that they were Angel's tears. "Where'd you hide him, you _coward_?" Her fist collided with the side of Jinx's temple, and Jinx found strength that had been repressed by the sedative within Angel's feathers. Her magic crackled, burning through the drug within her bloodstream, and throwing Angel off, away from her.

Jinx got to her feet, still swaying, and marched forward, groping for a light switch as she moved towards the place where Angel had landed. "I didn't kill anyone," she said, voice only slightly garbled now.

"_Liar!_" Angel screamed, launching herself at Jinx. This time, Jinx was ready for her, and dropped to the ground to avoid the feathers that swung her way. She threw out her arm, attempting to sweep Angel's feet out from under her, but was unable to pinpoint the location of her attacker. There was a rustle of wings being spread, and the sound of Angel taking flight. Apparently, the other girl felt the need to make the fight uneven once again.

"I don't know why you think I killed him, Angel, but Kyd's alive and well," Jinx called, getting to her feet.

"_LIAR!_" screeched the girl, swooping down on her, slashing with only two feathers, these ones clutched within her hands—she must not be able to fly when the wings were metal, Jinx realized. Jinx dived out of the way, throwing hexes that lit up the room for seconds at a time. The brief glimpses that she caught of the other girl made Jinx sick to the stomach. She hadn't realized it at the time, but Angel had become incredibly thin. Arms that had once been pure muscle were now mere sticks. Something had happened to the girl. "He wouldn't have left me!" The girl dodged Jinx's hexes with the precision that only someone who had ran thousands of obstacle courses since childhood could acquire, and landed, slashing at Jinx with her wings, now metal once again. "He _loved_ me! He wouldn't have just _left_ me to the police!"

"But he did!" Jinx shouted, slamming her right fist into Angel's jaw. "But he _did_, Angel! Why can't you see it? You've got to stop believing in that fairy-tale! He might have loved you at one point, but something changed!"

"Nothing changed!" Angel screamed, her voice thick with tears. "He promised he would love me forever! He promised! He wouldn't lie to me!"

"He's a criminal, Angel," Jinx said, trying to make her voice soothing and comforting, despite the fact that these words were tearing apart Angel's world so much that it was almost palpable within the air. "We all were. Lying was how we lived."

"Not to _me_! He wouldn't just leave me! We were _destined_ to be together! He _promised_!"

"How much was real, Angel?" Jinx said, striding forward towards Angel's voice. "How much was _him_, and not Brother Blood? Brother Blood controlled all of us. He forced us to do things we never would have done otherwise. Maybe that was one of them."

"Brother Blood was our _teacher_! Our _father!_ He _found_ us, _cared _for us, and _raised _us, you sell-out! He took us in when the world cast us out! He _wouldn't_ have done that!"

"Angel, are you really that _stupid_?" Jinx said, feeling slightly woozy from her earlier wounds. Blood loss. Great. "Of _course_ he would! Do you remember what he did to the Headmistress? What he did to Billy Numerous the day that he went on an unsanctioned raid? Do you remember _anything_?"

Angel tackled Jinx to the ground, slashing at Jinx's face, arms, and torso with her drug-laced wings once again. "_NO!_ Stop telling me your lies! I won't listen to them!"

"What makes you think _I_ killed Wykkyd then?" Jinx demanded, struggling to get up before the sedative got into her bloodstream again.

"Gizmo told me! He told me about how you're a traitor, and working with the filthy Titans!" The winged girl screamed, hoarse. "He thought you were his _friend_, and you _killed _him!"

"I didn't," Jinx managed to say before the world began its return to Tilt-a-Whirl land. She reached within herself for the bad luck once again, and seized what she could find, throwing it out at Angel once again.

There was quiet as the two HIVE students lay where they had fallen. The only sound in the dark room was Angel's free sobs, and Jinx's labored, pained breathing. "Was it in cold blood?" Angel finally whimpered, voice so thick with her weeping that it was almost impossible to understand. "Or in battle? Did he fight back? Or did you just slip behind him and slit his throat?"

Jinx tried to reiterate her innocence, but found that speaking was beyond her in her current state.

"I thought he would come," Angel whispered. "Every day, I sat there, waiting for him. But then I caught on. He was _dead_. And I knew. Only I could avenge him. My Wykkyd." The girl got to her feet, her still metal wings scraping on the floor as she did so. "You're going to die, Jinx. I'm going to kill you."

Jinx struggled to find more magic within her. But it seemed that breaking through the drug the first time had depleted a lot of her stockpile. Angel walked toward her, every step bringing Jinx closer to the death that her psychotic fellow HIVE alumni had planned for her.

"It'll be quicker than you deserve," Angel said. There was a sound of metal against metal, and Angel held a new feather against Jinx's throat. "Much quicker."

A pure, wonderful sound filled the air, and Angel's face rotated as light filled the room. A bright portal emerged, and out of it fell Jinx's team, with Jericho in the lead and the Herald visible in the background. The blond boy held up a small device, with a red dot on it, and smiled. Jinx tried to grin back, feeling grateful that Angel had forgotten about her communicator.

"Kid Flash, get her out of here!" Hot Spot yelled. Wally looked at his friend with huge eyes, and clenched his fists. He wanted to fight the bitch who was trying to kill Jinx, he couldn't just leave her—"That's an _order!_" the second in command of Titans Europe yelled. "Get her to the main Tower! She needs medical attention!"

Argent threw her plasma at Angel, throwing her far away from her best friend. Kid Flash scooped up Jinx, and ran back to the portal. "Herald!"

"On it!" the dark-skinned boy said, raising his horn to his lips. The note rang again, and the main hallway of Titans Tower became visible. Wally ran through the halls, looking for Raven.

"Stay with me Jinx," he whispered, watching her eyes flutter shut. "Please."

_Prompt: Mistaken_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked the new chapter! Please leave me a review!**

**The tardy, but apologetic,**

**Hinn-Raven**


	16. Facts and Music

**A/N: And here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, not mine. Can you tell I'm bored with these?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"She got away," Argent said, looking murderous as she stomped into the main Tower's common area through the Herald's portal. "That little—"<p>

Jericho placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Hot Spot sighed, collapsing on the couch, powering down as he did so. He'd learned the hard way that the couches in other Towers weren't fire-proof. He cradled his head in his hands. "And here I was kind of hoping we'd just get silly gag villains. You know, like these guys have Doctor Light and Control Freak. Nice, easy fights. No big bad ones that nearly kill our leader."

"I just hope Angel is more like Brother Blood than Slade, if we're getting a big bad villain," Argent declared, sitting down next to Hot Spot, burying her head in his shoulder.

Jericho sat down, wincing inwardly at the mention of Slade, but the couple didn't notice.

Raven walked in, leaning on Beast Boy, looking tired, but otherwise fine. "Angel?"

"She got away," Hot Spot said, glowering. Argent let out a grumble as his temperature rose with his temper, and he took a deep breath, lowering his body heat to a more normal level. "Sorry Silver."

"I told you to stop callin' me that bloody ridiculous nickname," Argent grumbled, eyes closed as she turned her head, attempting to fall asleep on his shoulder.

"Would you prefer Gent?" he asked innocently. Her eyes snapped open, and the glare he received answered his question. "How's Jinx, Raven?"

"She'll be fine. Kid Flash is with her," Beast Boy said, turning away to help the dark Titan to her room.

* * *

><p>He was still holding her hand. "I was worried. I kept thinking…"<p>

Jinx looked at him, pink eyes tired. She probably should go to sleep, but Wally had to tell her one thing first. "I don't want to lose you, Jinx."

Jinx smiled softly, raising her spare hand to run her fingers along his jaw line. "I don't want to lose you either, Wally."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently, still not letting go of her hand. She pulled away first, eyes flickering shut.

Her breathing evened out, and Wally knew she was asleep. He kept holding her hand, watching her.

She was so _beautiful_, even with pale scars marring her face and arms. Raven had told him they'd fade, but he couldn't care less if they didn't. Her hair was loose, tumbling down past her shoulders in a wild, crinkly mess, and in her sleep, she was so peaceful. He ran his other hand along the one he had clasped tightly.

A single thought raced through his mind. _I love her._

His world didn't realign itself. No choir came down from the heavens, singing about true love. He didn't burst into a musical number—although he'd totally have an awesome rock-ballad if he _was_ in a musical—or suddenly have an urge to read her poetry.

It was like he'd known that simple fact for a long time, and only just realized it.

He said it out loud, just to see how it sounded. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you."

A smile tugged on Jinx's lips in her sleep. "Wally… love you."

Hmm… now might be the more appropriate moment for the rock-ballad. Or would it be just a Disney duet?"

Maybe it was for the best that he _didn't_ live in a musical. He'd confuse the hell out of the background music.

_Prompt: Facts and Music_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: H****ope you liked it! Please review! Next ****chapter is going to be super fluffy... I might have to put a warning on it.**

**Thanks!**

**Hinn-Raven**


	17. Winter Bliss

**A/N: And here is the promised fluff. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. I'm just borrowing them.**

* * *

><p>"I <em>hate <em>this," Wally moaned, looking out the window. The weather was cold, the air was chilly, and a freezing wind blew through the English Channel, but there wasn't a hint of snow on the ground.

"What do you hate?" Jinx asked, snuggling against his arm, only half paying attention to him as she read her book.

"The lack of snow," he said, feeling gloomy, despite the fact that he had a very beautiful girl snuggling against him.

"We're in England, Wally," Jinx said, looking away from her book for a second. "They don't get much snow around here. Especially not on the coast."

"But it's _winter_," Wally protested. "I'm not used to seeing dead grass in January!"

Jinx laughed. "Wally, you do know you're talking to a California girl—and God help you if you start singing Katy Perry."

Kid Flash sat up, eyes gleaming. "You know what? I think we need to go on a field trip!"

Jinx suddenly got very worried. "Field Trip?" She fell backwards as her boyfriend zoomed away, yelling for Hot Spot and Argent and Jericho.

She sat up, frowning, but set down her book as her team assembled in front of her. "What's goin' on?" Argent said, raising her eyebrows.

"Kid Flash got an idea," Jinx replied.

Hot Spot's eyes widened. "Should we be worried?" Jericho nodded in agreement at the sentiment, just as Wally burst in, burying the blond boy in what appeared to be a large amount of the Titans' winter gear.

"What's going on?" Jinx demanded, hands on her hips, leveling her fiercest glare at him.

"Field trip!" Kid Flash declared, tossing Jinx her black parka and a pair of purple mittens.

"Where to?" Argent questioned, tugging on her own fashionable but warm black coat, and fastening a pair of earmuffs around her ears.

"New York!" Kid Flash said, grinning broadly. "I know this place where there's _real_ snow. Enough for snow angels, snowmen, snow forts…"

"Snowball fights?" Hot Spot asked, looking interested as he powered down, taking the bright red puffy coat from the fastest boy alive.

Jericho looked worried. _Should we really be leaving London alone to go play in the snow?_

"Ah, don't worry, Jericho!" Kid Flash said amiably, tossing the blue coat at the musician. "I called in the Herald, he'll give us a lift there and back. And with the alarms on, we'll know if there's trouble."

"Besides," Argent called, putting on waterproof gloves with a smirk. "We can call Kole."

All protests from Jericho were immediately halted. Jinx, smiling, called up her fellow pink-haired girl and invited her to come by the Tower and join them on a snow expedition. Kole eagerly accepted, and appeared in the Tower, along with the Herald, five minutes later, and immediately started monopolizing the blond boy's time. Not that Jericho minded at all, Jinx thought, smiling to herself as she watched the two talk.

Once they were all ready, the Herald raised his horn to his lips, and allowed a single, clear note sound through the air. The Titans Europe and Kole eagerly stumbled out into what appeared to be a genuine winter wonderland.

Thick, soft, untouched snow covered a huge meadow. Pine trees sprouted out at random intervals, their needles frosted lightly with snow. A huge grin appeared on Kid Flash's face as he observed this. "I've missed this place," he declared.

"I can see why," Jinx breathed, looking around. "Did we pass through a wardrobe by any chance? Because I swear this is where they filmed Narnia."

Argent laughed. "Probably. Now come on Spotty, help me build a snowman!" Her boyfriend uncertainly started rolling a snowball to create the bottom to add to the perfect sphere that Argent was creating for the middle. Kole set out to collect sticks to make arms, while Jericho attempted to dig up some rocks from underneath the snow. Jinx sent Kid Flash off to find another hat and scarf, while she created the head for their snow Titan.

The final product was a far cry from the stereotypical snowmen Jinx had always seen in pictures and in books. One eye was huge, while the other was tiny, Hot Spot and Jinx, having never made snowballs, let alone snowmen before, had made lopsided balls for the head and the bottom, and since Kole had been unable to find normal sticks, the arms were pine branches. But Wally had found _the _most stereotypical top hat, scarf, and corncob pipe (where he had found that was beyond Jinx), and the overall affect was pleasant. At Kole's suggestion, Jinx made the snowman an honorary Titan, (Argent managed to make a snow-communicator for it). Wally dubbed the

Jinx was making snow angels with Kole when something white, cold, and round soared through the air, hitting her square in the face. "Wally West!" Jinx cried out, scooping up a handful of snow, packing it together as best she could. "You are _so_ dead!"

Kole laughed. "Snowball fight!"

"No powers!" Argent called, launching an orb of snow right at Hot Spot's chest. The pyrokenetic started a volley of poorly made snowballs in retaliation, but Argent laughed and dodged the missiles with ease.

Kole pulled Jinx down, and set to work creating a fort, despite near constant fire from Wally. She showed Jinx how to pack snow in a proper firm sphere, and set Jinx to work creating a proper stock pile for the two girls. As Jericho fled near them, pursued by Argent and Hot Spot, (who had decided to team up instead of destroy each other), Jinx pulled him down into the fort, and took advantage of his experience with snow, and thus the art of throwing snowballs at Wally.

Wally, realizing that he was now caught between the crossfire of Argent and Hot Spot and Jinx, Kole, and Jericho, teamed up with Hot Spot and Argent in charging the fort. The trio ran forward, dodging snowballs, and attempting to run properly in a foot of snow, with rather amusing results. Wally, with a rather dramatic leap, stumbled over the wall of the fort, just as a small, well packed snowball flew through the air, smacking him in the arm.

Wally looked for the source of the snowball, and his eyes bulged out as he identified it.

The Titans East, West, North, and South were standing, in full winter gear, armed to the teeth with snowballs. "What?" Robin said, smirking. "Think you're the only ones who get a snow day?"

Jinx got to her feet. "Of course not, Boy Wonder," she called out. "Team vs. Team, boys vs. girls, or free for all?"

"Free for all!" Bumblebee called, smirking evilly.

Jinx grinned broadly. "Titans go!" she yelled at the same time as Robin, Bumblebee, the Herald, and Red Star.

Chaos ensued.

_Prompt: Winter Bliss_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**Hinn-Raven**


	18. Hot and Cold

**A/N: I felt like more fluff was necessary. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer:** **If they were mine, do you _really_ think this would be fanfiction?**

* * *

><p>"<em>AAAACHHOOOOO<em>!" Jinx sneezed loudly.

"Bless you!" Wally said, smiling widely as he handed her a tissue. His sick girlfriend glowered at him to the best of her ability, which was greatly diminished by her running nose and watery eyes.

She blew her nose, tossing the used Kleenex in the trash bin, which was piled high with them already. She'd been sick for twenty four hours already.

A loud whistling noise filled the air, and Wally popped off the couch, still smiling as he looked down at her. "That's the kettle! I'll go get it. Earl Grey, black, three sugars?"

Jinx nodded, still sniffling; too tired to care that he had at one point memorized yet another of her favorite things. The Fastest Boy Alive dashed away, and returned soon with cup of tea. Jinx inhaled the gorgeous scent, wishing deeply that she could actually smell through her blocked nose, and took a sip.

Her eyes bulged as she tasted the atrocity of liquid that Wally had brewed. How exactly Wally had managed to butcher _tea_ was beyond her, but then again, she had learned over the months of living with him that her boyfriend could effectively screw up any food except for waffles, which for reasons beyond human, meta-human, or alien comprehension, he could make perfectly. But she had apparently made the mistake of believing that Wally could be trusted to put a tea bag in a cup, and add three pieces of sugar to it.

"How is it?" Wally asked, beaming at her, blissfully unaware of the fact that Jinx was trying to figure out how to ban him from the kitchen ever again—except for on Waffle Days.

Forcing herself to swallow, Jinx grinned. "It's—" she paused, preparing every last iota of lying ability that she had gained over a criminal lifetime. "—great Wally."

The delighted look on his face almost made up for the fact that her stomach was planning an evacuation. Almost.

"Hey Flasher," Argent said, glancing at Jinx, and clearly interpreting the situation. "I think my Chicken Noodle Soup's ready. Can you go get Jinx a bowl?"

"Sure thing!" Wally ran into the kitchen again.

Once he was gone, Argent shrugged her shoulders in response to Jinx's glare. "He can't ruin it if he doesn't put anything _in_ it. He's never destroyed our take-out orders."

Reluctantly, Jinx nodded in agreement, passing the cup of toxic sludge to her friend, who cheerfully dumped it out of the open window, muttering apologies to Aqualad for poisoning the English Channel with Wally's tea.

The cup was returned to the table, empty, and when Kid Flash returned with a bowl of hot soup in his hands, it appeared that Jinx had drunk it. Beaming, he passed the ceramic bowl of cold cure to Jinx, and then dashed away again—this time to get orange juice.

"At least he's trying," Argent reminded Jinx, sitting down next to her.

"Yesh," Jinx agreed, hating the way her voice sounded. "It's tying dough."

Argent snickered, ruffling Jinx's hair. "From the smell of that tea, I bet."

Jinx shuddered at the memory, lifting a spoonful of Argent's soup to her lips.

"Careful it's—" Jinx sputtered, the soup returning to the bowl. "—hot," Argent finished, shrugging under her friend's glare.

_Prompt: Hot and Cold_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm... I just realized I've done two Katy Perry references in a row. And I don't even like her that much.**

**Please review!**

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	19. On Waffles and Chocolates

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! This chapter's a bit short, but hopefully you guys like it anyway.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, would Jinx and Kid Flash really only have shown up in two episodes?**

* * *

><p>Jinx was reminded of the date the minute she walked into the common room that morning. The Fourteenth of February. Valentine's Day.<p>

The first hint was probably the fact that Hot Spot was just presenting Argent with a bouquet of rather pretty white daisies.

The second might have been the fact that Kole was here, (brought in by the Herald, no doubt) listening to a song that Jericho had been working on for over a month now. Clutched in Kole's hand was a bright red paper heart, on which Jericho had written, in big, black letters, "Will You Go Out With Me?"

Jinx was a bit confused by that. They hadn't been official already? Wow, and she thought Robin and Starfire had been bad before Tokyo.

The third and final hint that today was Valentine's Day was the fact that _her_ boyfriend had decorated for the occasion.

Pink and red streamers dangled from the roof at regular intervals, while paper hearts were taped, glued, and even stapled to any vertical surface that Wally could get his hands on. Gold and silver glitter confetti frosted the ground, and plastic cupids dangled at eye level, aiming their ridiculous weapons at everyone as they rotated in place, smiling creepily. A gigantic neon pink banner hung from the ceiling, bearing the words "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!" in what appeared to be gold glitter.

"Good morning Lucky!" Wally declared, pecking her on the cheek as he zoomed up to her. "Made you waffles!"

Jinx immediately stopped plotting to destroy the decorations.

Wally picked her up, bridal style, and zoomed her to the table, where he had set the table for two. (Where the others were going to eat was beyond her…) He beamed at her as he piled waffles onto her plate, but she wasn't really paying attention, since she was a bit busy staring at the dozen red roses and the card taped to it, which read "Be my valentine?" A small bumblebee was drawn below it, which made Jinx laughed.

"I've got to go," Jinx said, realizing she'd left _her_ Valentine's Day present for Wally in her closet. "I'll be right back…"

She dashed up the staircase, and found the box where she had hidden it on Friday, while the Titans boys had had a "Boys Night Out."

The girls were planning their own night soon.

She quickly returned to the kitchen, where Wally was waiting, a confused expression on his face. "Happy Valentine's Day," she said, pressing the large, heart-shaped box of chocolates into his hands. "I left this in my room. Sorry."

He beamed at her again. "Come on! Waffles!" He offered her his hand, and for a second Jinx was reminded of that moment in her apartment so long ago.

She took his hand, and followed him to the table. As he was about to sit down, Jinx quickly pulled him into a kiss on impulse.

"Happy Valentine's Day Jinx," Wally said as she pulled away, grinning cockily.

"Happy Valentine's Day Wally," Jinx said, pouring maple syrup over her chocolate chip waffles.

_Prompt: On Waffles and Chocolates_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: I didn't expect waffles to turn up again so soon. Hmm... well, please leave a review!**

**Happy Valentine's Day from Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	20. A Parisian Morning

**A/N: Based off an idea that Blatant Bookworm suggested... Kid Flash on caffeine. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, etc.**

* * *

><p>Jinx was pretty sure that she was in love with chocolate filled croissants. And Parisian cafés with street tables that served them for breakfast.<p>

Kid Flash sat across from her, tearing his own non-chocolate filled croissant apart and spreading butter and jam on it. He was being surprisingly slow with it. But then again, it might be because he had consumed a massive breakfast before coming here for what he loved to call "morning coffee."

Jinx looked up at the clear French sky, and then down across the street. Smiling to herself, she pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw. Her pencil moved smoothly across the paper, and she focused on attempting to catch the beauty of the morning in her art.

"More coffee mademoiselle, monsieur?" the waiter asked, a different one than before.

"Yes please," Jinx said idly, frowning as she erased a line. The waiter nodded and walked off, leaving them alone once again.

"I love it when you draw," Kid Flash said suddenly, causing Jinx to look up from her drawing.

"Why?" she asked, eying her masked boyfriend.

"You look so…" he struggled to find the word he was looking for before settling on, "Peaceful."

Jinx smiled at him. "Thanks, I guess." She turned her attention back to her sketch work, while he returned his attention to his food.

"Your coffee, monsieur and mademoiselle," the waiter said in a surprisingly light Parisian accent.

"Thank you," Jinx said, smiling. Wally grinned, and downed his decaf, giving himself a brown mustache to compliment his jelly goatee. Jinx laughed, and grabbed her napkin, scooting closer to him as she attempted to clean off his face.

"Jiiiinxxx," he whined as she rubbed his face.

"Be _still_," she laughed. "Do you _want_ to stop crime looking like this?"

"Maybe I _do_!" he said, sulking as Jinx removed the evidence of his second morning meal from his face.

"Well you don't get to," Jinx said firmly, wiping the last of the jam from his face. "And that's that."

"You are _not_ my mother," he said, crossing his arms and sulking.

Jinx laughed, and kissed him to stop his sulking. It was probably what he'd wanted, but frankly, she didn't care.

She pulled away, smiling, and he smiled back.

Suddenly, Jinx noticed that Wally was vibrating. "Kid Flash?"

"?" Wally said, looking confused.

Jinx stared at his empty coffee cup. The waiter must not have known that Wally drank decaf. For this very reason. "Kid Flash!" She only just stopped herself from using his real name in public.

"WhatisitJinxI'?"

Jinx ran over the list of protocols that Robin had given her. 1) Wally would deny that he was hyperactive from drinking caffeine. It was a speedster thing. 2) It would wear off eventually, but nice _long_ runs would stop it. 3) She had to do it fast; otherwise he'd be making holes in pavement and literally ripping through walls.

"Kid Flash… um," she tried to remember the protocol number. "I need you to run over to America and tell Robin that something's just come up. Code Delta-Omega. He'll know what I mean."

"Butthat'sacrosstheocean,whataboutourdate,andseriously,whyareyoutalkingsoslowly?"

"Just do it!" Jinx said, glaring. "You can gather momentum if you have to."

"YesJinx,I'llbetheresoon!" He was gone in a blur, and Jinx sighed. Wally could go even _faster_ than usual on caffeine.

"Jinx calling Robin," she said to her communicator. "Wally got caffeine. Sending him over as protocol."

"Thanks Jinx," Robin said. "I'll send him to Bumblebee. Can you tell her about the protocol?"

"Sure thing," Jinx confirmed, logging off. "Jinx calling Bumblebee."

"Hey Jinx!" her former HIVE roommate said, smiling. "What's up?"

"Kid Flash got caffeine. He'll arrive at your Tower in a little bit with a message. I need you to send him to Titans North with another message as soon as possible. And don't let him stay in place to long!" Jinx cast a glance at the place where Wally had been sitting, where two footprints were visible in the concrete.

"Gotcha," Bee said, nodding. "Will do."

"Jinx calling the Herald," Jinx said.

"Hey Jinx! How's Europe?"

"It's fine, thanks. Listen, we've got a Delta-Omega here. Can you send KF down south?"

"On it," the dark-skinned boy said, grinning. "Poor guy."

"It's that or destroying cities. I vote cross-continental trips."

"Same here. See ya Jinx!"

"See you Herald," Jinx repeated. "Jinx calling Red Star…"

_Prompt: A Parisian Morning_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Robin's paranoia can be so useful sometimes... **

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	21. Return

**A/N: I'm sooo tired that I can't think of anything witty to say, except a generic plea for reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The end.**

* * *

><p>"Oh God. When you said there was a break-in at the Museum…" Jinx said, distressed as she stared at the horrendous sight before her.<p>

"I didn't know, I swear!" Wally said, horrified. "I didn't!"

"I can't believe it…" Hot Spot whispered, jaw open.

"This can't be real," Argent agreed. "I'm dreaming. I ate far too much of that pepperoni pizza last night, and am currently in the middle of a horrendous nightmare."

_We could just be hallucinating,_ Jericho offered, looking aghast. _In our line of work, it's distinctly possible._

"I agree with Jericho!" Kid Flash said. "There is _no_ way that this is real."

"Agreed. Robin told me about Scarecrow's Fear Gas," Jinx said, looking at her teammates seriously. "Do you think we could have inhaled it somehow?"

"This is hardly scary," Hot Spot protested.

"You're right Spotty," Argent said, perfectly serious. "It's terrifying."

"Agreed," Jinx said. "We should run scans to see if we've been injected with anything."

"It could just be something in the air," Kid Flash said thoughtfully. "I think I've read that Poison Ivy might have something like that."

"But why would Gotham villains be here?" Argent said, crossing her arms.

"I don't know; why was Doctor Light here!" Kid Flash threw his hands up into the air. "The point _is_, our lives don't make sense!"

_When'd you figure _that_ out? _Jericho signed, eyes wide_. _

"Hey!" Kid Flash said, glaring at the blond boy. "No need to be sarcastic… snarky… whatever!"

"Can we _focus_, please?" Jinx asked, crossing her arms. "We've probably been poinsoned!"

"Right," Kid Flash said, nodding rapidly. "I think if I get blood samples, I can probably whip up an antidote in a few minutes, half an hour max."

"Hey!" None of them even turned their heads to look at the Duchess, who was dressed in medieval armor that she had pilfered from various exhibits and clutching a different sword, this one looking ridiculous as she clutched it in her gauntleted hands. "Come and face me, you foul invaders of the motherland!"

"Ugh, blood samples?" Argent made a face. "I don't like needles."

Letting out a cry of frustration, the Duchess charged, brandishing her sword, fully prepared to chop the Titans into tiny pieces, but the hapless villain tripped over her too-large boots, going sprawling on the floor, her antique armor letting out a tremendous noise as she did so.

"Well, I won't need them from everyone," Wally reasoned, thinking hard. "I actually could probably make do with just mine."

The Duchess got to her feet. "You will be defeated, and executed for treason! In the name of King Arthur Pendragon, I command you to surrender yourselves!"

"This is assuming that we _are_ hallucinating," Jinx said flatly. "It _could_ just all be an illusion. Mad Mod's British, isn't he?"

The Duchess tripped again, crying out in frustration as she struggled to make her way over to the heroes.

"I thought he was still in prison," Hot Spot said, frowning.

The Duchess struggled with the buckles on her armor, not caring that she was wearing valuable artifacts.

"Yeah, but we thought Doctor Light was too," Jinx replied.

_Or, as much as I hate to admit the possibility that we _have_ a villain this lame,_ Jericho signed, frowning. _The Duchess could have returned, armed herself with outdated armor that would really only protect her in that we don't want to damage antiques, and is attempting to attack us._

The Titans Europe exchanged glances, horrified.

"But _come on_," Kid Flash said. "How lame would that be?"

"Very," Jinx replied with a sigh. "But I think it might be true, so let's just ship the Duchess back to the mental institution."

"Agreed," Argent said, walking over to the villain. "You're under arrest," she informed the girl flatly, using her plasma to separate the girl from the armor.

_Prompt: Return_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: I did remember something to say... so I've been thinking about my old fanfic "Don't Let a Mary-Sue Into Titans Tower." If you haven't read it, I won't spoil the ending for you, but for those of you who _have_... well, I'm considering expanding upon the cliff-hanger ending in this story. Any thoughts?**

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	22. Good Ideas

**A/N: Ugh. Writer's Block + Real Life Vacation = No Update Last Week. I am _soooooo_ sorry. I hope this one makes up for it. It's the first part of the next "series" chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. The end.**

* * *

><p>"Oh God, two incredibly lame villains in a row," Jinx lamented, staring at the scene that was unfolding before her.<p>

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked, staring over the Doctor Who Experience, which was in complete and utter panic as Control Freak stood in the center of the Museum, bringing the displays to life with his remote.

Argent pressed her hand against her face. "This is _not_ happening," she whispered, watching some weird creature with a whisk and a plunger for arms come to life and start squaking about exterminating something.

"Stop it right there Control Freak!" Jinx called, stepping forward.

"Aha!" The overweight nerd turned toward the Titans. "The Titans Europe! My arch-nemesises!"

"Wouldn't it be nemesisi?" Hot Spot wondered.

"Who knows, who cares?" Argent said.

"How can we be your arch-enemies?" Kid Flash asked, subverting the plural problem with ease. "You've never fought us before!"

Control Freak glowered at the Fastest Boy Alive. "Ahem. I see you have come to put a stop to my reign of awesomeness!" He declared, striking a pose.

"More like creepiness," Jinx said, throwing a look around. "You're going to jail. I don't suppose we can just skip to that part?"

"Aha! Don't you wish!" Control Freak declared, leveling his remote control at them. "But as it happens, it's time for _you_ Titans to undergo…" he paused dramatically. "The Test of the Teen Titans!"

"The Test of the Teen Titans?" Jinx repeated. "You have alliteration issues, don't you?"

Control Freak glared daggers at Jinx. "For you see, after I successfully proved that the Titans East are worthy of the title, I decided that I would test every single Titans group, and see if _they_ were good enough to be heroes!"

"Can we do this test for our villains?" Hot Spot asked suddenly. "I think it'll be a great way to get rid of all of these C and D list villains."

"Ooh, I like the sound of that," Argent said.

"So do I!" Kid Flash said, nodding quickly. "We won't have to go out and fight the Duchess nay more!"

"This idea just gets better and better," Jinx said, nodding as a big metal robot thingy marched by, declaring "DELETE!"

"Will you pay attention?" Control Freak demanded. "We are in the _middle_ of a dramatic showdown here!"

"We are?" Jinx said, looking around. "Where?"

"Not funny," Control Freak muttered, pressing a button on his remote. "And now…"

**IT'S TIME FOR THE ULTIMATE TITANS CHALLENGE PART II—TITANS EUROPE **

_Prompt: Good Ideas_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: I love Doctor Who, and so when I tried to think of the nerdiest place in London for Control Freak to attack, my brain went-"Doctor Who Experience!" Oh God, why is Control Freak so much fun to write?**

**Please review!**

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	23. Takeover

**A/N: I'm really surprised at how many people responded to the last chapter! I'm glad you're all enjoying Control Freak's appearance in this—**

**Control Freak: *presses button on remote control and Hinn-Raven disappears* Aha! Now that I am in control of this story, let's get going before she starts babbling about reviewing and not owning the Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>Control Freak, the incredibly handsome super-villainous arch-nemesis of the Titans Europe pressed the button on his super-awesome remote control, causing his awestruck enemies to disappear into the various traps that he had carefully planned for them.<p>

"And _now_!" the super-villain genius declared, aiming his remote at the sky. "Let the people of London Town see their heroes suffer their magnificent undoing!"

Across London, smartphones, computers, and television screens turned themselves on and showed a screen featuring the wonderful Control Freak.

"Greetings, citizens of London!" he declared, and half of the population of London fainted at his sheer awesomeness. "As you surely know, I am Control Freak, master of the dimensions, controller of reality, and the arch-nemesis of your city's so-called heroes, Titans Europe!"

"He's _not_ our nemesis!" Argent yelled from her location, in complete denial of being worthy of being Control Freak's arch-enemy.

Unperturbed by the silver skinned beauty's protests, he continued. "And now, I present to you the next in my series of world famous hero tests!" Control Freak pressed another button on his Remote of Awesomeness, and gigantic black letters appeared on the screen.

**THE ULTIMATE CHALLENGE OF TITANS—PART II**

"And now for the line up!" Control Freak declared, his image of coolness fading away, replaced by stock footage of Kid Flash running through the streets of London, stopping crime and saving kittens. "First, Kid Flash, the Fastest Boy Alive!"

The camera froze, zooming in on Kid Flash's face and his name in bright red lettering. "Kid Flash has the ability to go faster than sound, but will the protégé of the Flash be fast _enough_ to be able to escape my trap?"

"Yes!" Kid Flash yelled, egotistic and cocky as always.

"Second," Control Freak said, ignoring the speedster with all of the grace that his awesomeness allowed him, "We have the un-coolest hero ever, Hot Spot!" no one laughed at his awesome joke, and he felt his humble ego shrink a little. "He's the second-in-command of the Titans Europe, but can this fire-wielder," the image of Hot Spot showed him hovering in midair, a confident smile on his face before it froze, with his name flashing across the screen in firey letters, "Stand up to the tests that _I_ have set before him?"

"That pun is _so_ lame!" Hot Spot howled.

"Next up, we have the beautiful Argent!" the camera panned to her in midflight, her face lovely as she smiled, raising her hands, glowing with her mysterious power, saving civilians and defeating Doctor Light. "This _gorgeous_ local girl with almost unlimited power still stands no chance against _my_ magnificent traps, created just to counteract her powers."

"Wanna bet?" Argent called, clearly trying to goad him—or at least seduce him.

"Finally, we have Jinx, the might luck sorceress!" Jinx's on-screen self performed an impressive series of backflips and hex blasting at a series of targets "But will her magic be enough to save herself—and others?"

"Don't you know it!" Jinx called out, hand on her hip. "And when I get out here, I'm going to kick your ***!"

"Language, Jinxie," Control Freak declared, "Kids watch this program."

"You forgot Jericho, you moron!" Jinx added.

Control Freak made a face. "I was getting to him," he complained.

"But you said, '_Finally, we have Jinx_,'" Kid Flash said. "But you haven't done Jericho yet."

"That's not politically correct," Hot Spot added. "What, just because he can't speak, you leave him out?"

"Ableist!" Jinx cried.

"Well, so what?" Control Freak said, completely unruffled by their taunts. "I'm a _villain_, remember? And then we have Jericho, who is sort of lame, and not really interesting." A picture of Jericho showed the boy get up out of a crouch, and his name appeared in plain blue lettering, a few sizes smaller than the other's names.

Jericho started waving his hands at the screen, and Control Freak pressed another button on his remote of awesomeness, allowing subtitles to appear and float underneath Jericho's hands as he signed.

_Can we seriously just get started already? I'm bored, and I have a date tonight!_

Control Freak's Titans' Forum nearly exploded.

**_EternalTitansShipper52: _**_Jericho has a girlfriend? OMG, who?_

**_anyonzdremz222: _**_It's obviously his boyfriend, the Herald. Idiot._

**_Fangirl4eva: _**_You're the stupid one here, Jericho is obviously dating Raven._

**_Robin+Raven=eternallove: _**_Don't be ridiculous! He's dating Hot Spot!_

**_TitansFanboy$2: _**_Umm… no. Hot Spot's with Argent. Here's a pic._

**_Robin+Raven=eternallove:_**_ Photoshopping for couples is _so_ lame._

**_EternalTitansShipper52: _**_Guys, can we _please_ focus! Who's Jericho dating? VillainsAreCool, you need to find out!_

_(hotblondie5 has joined the chat) _

**_hotblondie5: _**_Jericho has a girlfriend? *heartbroken*_

**_anyonzdremz222:_**_ Go away, noob._

_(VillainsAreCool has joined chat)_

_(hotblondie5 has left the chat)_

**_VillainsAreCool:_**_ Why do you guys care about Jericho? He's so lame!_

**_EternalTitansShipper52:_**_ HATER!_

**_TitansFanboy$2: _**_Dude, not cool. Jericho's awesome. _

**_VillainsAreCool:_**_ … you guys are weird._


	24. Takeover Part II: Attack of the Cliches

"For our very first test," Control Freak said to his awestruck audience, smiling his most charming grin, "We have Kid Flash, who will have to defeat my army of robotic pigeons—" the camera dramatically showed Kid Flash appearing in the middle of a large room filled with the mechanical avian life forms.

"Piece of cake!" Kid Flash said eagerly, grinning.

"Not so _fast_," Control Freak said, smirking at his captive. "You see _those_?" He gestured towards the large signs that currently read 0 MPH. "If those detect speeds above twenty miles per hour, London Bridge is going to be falling into the Thames!" An image of a London bridge appeared on the screen, full of traffic and people, before zooming in on a bombs strapped to the building.

"You know that's not London Bridge, right?" Kid Flash asked annoyingly. Control Freak narrowed his eyes at the speedster.

"Whatever!" he declared, pressing the button, starting the timer on the bombs. "You have ten minutes. Every time you clock above twenty miles per hour—"

"They use kilometers here, fuzz-head!"

"—the timer speeds up a minute," Control Freak continued, undaunted by the speedsters rudeness. "Good luck," he laughed evilly.

Kid Flash looked around, staring at the robots. "Why do I feel like I'm in a Hitchcock film?" he laughed. "Bring it!"

With a mighty metallic _shriek_, Control Freak's magnificent creations swarmed the fastest boy alive. Kid Flash ducked, but the birds swarmed down on him, not fooled by his tricks.

"Ouch! These things _hurt_!" Kid Flash yelled before the camera changed focus.

"Next up," Control Freak continued, smirking widely. "Can Hot Spot find the de-detonator for the _second_ bomb… through twenty inches of ice?" He laughed dramatically.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Hot Spot asked, unimpressed by the awesomeness of Control Freak's plan.

Control Freak stuck his tongue out at the annoying hero. "Can Jinx disable the bomb of Big Ben?" he continued, undaunted, as the camera cut away to show Jinx arriving at Big Ben, with a large bomb strapped to the famous bell.

Jinx sighed, and raised her hands, clearly planning to make use of her magic. Her hexes bounced right off it, much to the lovely witch's surprise. "Sorry Jinx," Control Freak crowed. "That bomb is made of _iron_, which is impervious to magic."

"Resistant would be a better word," Jinx grumbled, throwing open the lid. "Kid Flash, talk to me."

"Kind of busy!" Kid Flash yelled, smashing one bird into a wall and using it as a weapon to destroy another. "What's up?"

"I've got a bomb, and I can't use my powers. Help me out here?"

"Robin might be better, but let's see what I can do—" Kid Flash said. "Ow! Hang on a second Jinx, I've got incoming!"

"Be careful," she whispered. Control Freak grinned at the camera widely.

"Will Jinx and Kid Flash see each other again? Will London survive my evil reign of terror? What devious plans do I have for Argent and Jericho? Find out, after the break."

"What?" Argent screamed, before the cameras went black.


	25. Takeover Part III: Revenge of the Silver

"_Annnnnd _we're back!" Control Freak declared, spreading his arms wide, as if he was attempting to embrace his large and adoring audience. "Did you miss me?"

"_Finally_!" Argent cried out, looking beautiful as she fumed. "I've been waiting for _ages,_ my friends are in mortal peril, and I'm _bored_."

"Bored, are you?" Control Freak cackled magnificently, "Well, let us see—"

"Us? You're usin' the royal plural now?"

"The _audience_!" Control Freak said, infuriated that the girl of his dreams did not have the intellect to match up with her _stunning_ good looks.

"People are watchin' this? What did you have to do, hold 'em at gunpoint?" Argent asked, still unimpressed by the sheer _awesomeness_ that is Control Freak.

"As if!" He crowed, tossing his elegant hair over his shoulder. "But as I was _saying_," he sent a pointed look at the silver haired beauty, "Let us see if you are bored after fighting off _these_, _without_ your powers!" A thick silver collar appeared, fastening itself around her neck.

He then pressed the button on his remote; causing three dozen large hooded creatures appear in the middle of Piccadilly Circus, who promptly started to attack civilians. Another button on his _awesome_ remote control caused the native teen to appear after.

For a moment, she stood perfectly still, staring, awestruck at the scene in front of her, not even moving. Then she turned to the large screen that hung above Piccadilly Circus, which had the honor of bearing Control Freak's magnificent image, throwing her arms up into the air.

"For the love of all things that are even _remotely_ sacred! _Please_ tell me that you are not going to make me fight _****** _robots that are based off ****** _Dementors_, from _Harry ****** Potter_! Are you really _that_ desperate ideas, that you have to steal ideas from a piece of literature that _every. Last. Person. In. This. City. _Has read?"

"I didn't steal it!" Control Freak protested, hurt that the fair heroine would suspect him of the horrid crime of plagiarism. "It's an homage."

"They're walking copy-right infringements! Are you _really_ that lame, that you have to resort to stupid tricks like that to make yourself an even remote threat?"

"I'm _not_ lame!" Control Freak screamed at the foul mouth witch.

"Oh, go *** off, you ****** *******," Argent said. "I've got civilians to save." She turned, used super-stregnth that Control Freak didn't know she had to rip off a chunk of a lamp-post, and began to use it to viciously mutilate his _totally awesome_ hooded robots, that in _no way whatsoever_ resembled the Dementors from Harry Potter.

"Language," Control Freak said, expressing his discontent at the situation by jutting out his bottom lip. He perked up, noting that he still held the last Titan prisoner. "And _now_, it's time for Jericho to face _his_ challenge! Can the blonde boy—"

_If I have to battle _anything_ from Lord of the Rings, I will find you, and force feed you the entire trilogy, one page at a time_, Jericho vowed. _Including the Appendixes. . _


	26. Takeover Part IV: A New Hatedom

Control Freak quickly moved his finger off a button on his marvelous remote control, instead selecting a different button. "_Please_," he snorted. "Like I would be so _unoriginal_."

Jericho crossed his arms. _So what _am_ I fighting then? Titans from Percy Jackson? The White Witch from Chronicles of Narnia? Armored Bears from the Golden Compass?_

Control Freak's eye twitched just a little. "As if you would be so lucky, Pretty Boy!"

_Ooooh, so original. What, do you get your insults from the same crappy store that you find your ideas from? _

"Nobody mocks Control Freak!" The Master of Technology yelled, jamming his finger down on the biggest red button his remote. "_Especially_ not super-lame C-List heroes!"

_If I'm a C-List Hero, that makes you, what, a J-List Villain? _Jericho signed, the subtitles appearing underneath his hands in bright purple letters.

"_Please_," Control Freak laughed, ever-so-dignified. "I am _so_ above your caliber."

Jericho seemed to find this hilarious—until he appeared in the West End, in front of a gigantic mechanical dragon, which was in the process of stomping through the streets, making loud roaring noises. Jericho recovered soon enough though, and started waving his hands again. The subtitles read, _Wow. A dragon. Oh my. You are _sooooo_ original. _

"Shut up!" Control Freak yelled, frustrated by the hero's inability to be impressed by his awesomeness.

Jericho rolled his eyes and leapt up, grabbing a hold of the lamp post and pulling himself up, balancing on the narrow edge with surprising agility. He threw a rock that he must have scooped up a one point or another at the dragon, which bounced off of the metal horns, but attracted the attention of the dragon nevertheless.

With a mighty roar, the dragon charged at the hero, who just stood on top of the lamp post, obviously petrified in terror by the sheer horror that was Control Freak's _totally awesome_ and _totally original _mechanical robotic dragon.

However, just before the dragon was about to _crush_ the pathetic Titan between its steel teeth, the stupid blonde pretty-boy managed to leap into the air, grabbing a hold of one of the dragon's _magnificent_ metal horns, and swinging himself around it, as if he had been taking lessons from Robin.

"Ooooh, _so_ clever," Control Freak mocked. "But _now_ what are you going to do?"

Jericho grinned up at him, and raised one hand to say. _Oh, you'll find out soon enough, Fat-so. _

"FAT-SO?" Control Freak yelled, losing his considerable self control. "Oh, you are _so_ going to pay for that, you tiny little twerp!"

"Triple redundancy," Kid Flash shouted from his screen. Control Freak switched his attention to the speedster, pressing a button on his remote so that the screens all across London so that the rest of the city watched as he did. "Can we add that to a list of your crimes? Along with lameness, copy-right infringement, unoriginality, kidnapping, being a pain in everyone's ***, destruction of property, and just generally being a criminal?"

"I'm not a criminal!" Control Freak corrected the idiotic speedster. "I'm a _super-villain_."

Kid Flash laughed as he took one of Control Freak's _epic_ mechanical birds and started using it to smash the others. "Don't super-villains, you know, actually have to be a _threat_?"

Control Freak threw his hands up into the air. "I am _so _a threat!"

"Puh-leeeease," Jinx drawled, and the screens all around London refocused on the sorceress, who had her sleeves rolled up, and was examining three wires, holding a wire-cutter up to all of them. "How so? All you've done so far is threaten to blow up a city and release a couple of robots to cause property damage."

"And blowing up the city doesn't make me a threat?" Control Freak demanded.

Hot Spot snickered, and the eyes of London turned to the pyrokenetic. "Well, not when you make the disabling devices this easy to find," he called, wrenching the de-detenator out of the ice with a grin, waving at the camera.

"What? How did you do that? That ice is _freezing_!" Control Freak sputtered.

"No ****, Sherlock," Hot Spot snickered.

"Okay, you guys are just taking advantage of my censoring this program!" Control Freak said, crossing his arms. "There's no _way_ you guys swear this much normally."


	27. Takeover Part V: The Titans Strike Back

"Of course we don't," Argent shouted, ramming the lamppost right through one of his _not_-Dementors. "We have an image to keep up!"

"Kid Flash, do I cut the green or the red wire?" Jinx asked, examining the wire critically.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Control Freak shouted, glaring at the sorceress.

"You never said I couldn't call a friend," Jinx responded primly.

"Well, you _can't_!" Control Freak spluttered,

"Red wire, Jinxie!" Kid Flash yelled, ripping out wires at random from his awesome avian attackers.

"Cheater!" Control Freak yelled, full of righteous fury. "Let's see if you can do it when you're like _this_!" He jammed a button on his _epic remote of awesomeness_, and turned the tower of Big Ben black and white.

"…you do realize I can still remember which one was the red one, right?" Jinx said, cutting the formerly red wire, disarming the bomb.

"_Burn_!" Hot Spot laughed.

"Dude, watch the puns," Kid Flash said, wincing as the birds regrouped for an assault upon the fastest boy alive.

"Sorry," the pyrokenetic moron said, shrugging apologetically for the _totally lame pun_ he had just made.

Control Freak snickered at the stupidity and lameness of Hot Spot, and turned his attention, and thus that of the great city of London, back to Jericho, who was still riding the dragon as if it was a gigantic mechanical bull.

_All I need is a cowboy hat,_ Jericho signed one-handedly, the gigantic blue letters swirling above his head as he rode the _totally awesome mechanical robot dragon of DOOM_.

Control Freak laughed at the lameness of the blonde-haired, useless, pretty-boy, grabbing a gamer consol, and started pressing buttons on it, attempting to get his amazing pet robot buck Jericho off of its back and _crush_ the puny little "hero" underneath its gigantic feet.

_You'll have to do better than that, Fatty_, Jericho signed again, curlicue red letters following him like a ribbon, as the dragon flew into the air and did a barrel roll.

"_How_ do you stay on the dragon one handed?" Kid Flash demanded, emerging from a gigantic flock of birds, coated in tiny little peck marks.

"Who knows?" Jinx said, peering out of her window, still in sepia.

"Hi-yah!" the lovely lady Argent declared, destroying the last of the robots. "Done!"

"Now only KF and Jericho have theirs left," Hot Spot yawned, flying through the sky. "Hey Silver, race you?"

"You're on!" Argent smirked, taking flight.

"Will you turn me back to normal already? I feel like I'm about to start monologuing like I'm in an old fashioned detective serial, and that's Robin's shtick, not mine," the mighty sorceress drawled, feigning to be _unawed_ by the _amazingness_ and _attractiveness_ that was the Master of All Realities, _Control Freak_!

"Ooh, ooh!" Kid Flash said, waving his hand at the screen. "Does this mean I get to be your damsel in distress?"

"Haven't seen enough detective movies to know that answer to that question," Jinx admitted.

"What? We'll fix that!" Kid Flash said, throwing a robotic raven at a malfunctioning mockingbird. "You, me, Friday night, a large bowl of popcorn, and a detective movie marathon!"

"It's a date," Jinx said, blissfully ignorant at how Control Freak's forum was squealing about how cute she and her boyfriend were. "But you've only got a few minutes left. You might want to do something about that."

"Yes ma'am!" Kid Flash said, saluting, before blowing his girlfriend a kiss.


	28. Takeover Part VI: Return of Normalacy

Suddenly, Kid Flash began moving rapidly, rotating in place, catching all of Control Freak's avian robotic creations in a massive tornado, ripping them apart. "Adios!" Kid Flash yelled before vibrating through the walls, dashing over to the location of the bomb, and disabling the bomb. "And _that's_ how we do it in Central, folks!"

"And you didn't do that earlier because…" Hot Spot said, looking at his friend skeptically.

"You guys weren't done yet. There wasn't a rush."

"What about Jericho?" Argent wanted to know.

There was a magnificent _crash_ that shook London, and then the cameras panned over to the West End, where Jericho had just crashed the dragon into the concrete. _Oops. Sorry about property damage._

"Titans funding will cover it Jericho, don't worry," Jinx called, the cameras allowing the Titans to hear her voice.

_That's good,_ Jericho signed, the dark green letters floating up into the sky as he signed them.

"Dude, that subtitle thing is actually kind of cool," Kid Flash said, zooming up to him, a black-and-white version of Jinx in his arms, bridal style.

"The only cool thing to come out of this whole thing," Jinx said, yawning. "Seriously, this is boring. I feel like I just sat through a whole Clash of the Planets marathon—the whole thing."

"Without a break, or do we get five minute intermissions?" Argent asked, landing lightly, about a half second before Hot Spot.

"Without breaks. And all the bathrooms sealed up," Jinx said solemnly. "It feels like this thing has been going on for _weeks_."

"I'll agree with that," Hot Spot said, rubbing his forehead. "Now we've just got too—"

"THAT WAS CHEATING!" Control Freak screeched, popping into life in front of them, full of righteous fury and indignant anger. "You weren't supposed to use super-speed, or super-strength, or 'call a friend,' so I call a rematch!"

"NO!" The whole city of London screamed, and Kid Flash had Control Freak in handcuffs, remote confiscated, dangling from a street post, spare remote destroyed, and laptop in shambles.

"We are _not_ doing remakes! Or special editions! Or Blue-Ray re-releases with edited sound effects!" Kid Flash howled.

"Or an expanded universe! Or prequels! Or sequels!" Argent chimed in, grabbing the remote from the fastest boy alive. Quickly, the heroine set to removing her collar, Jinx's color scheme, and Jericho's subtitling problems.

"Or comic books, or novel adaptations, or an animated cartoon!" Kid Flash screamed at the master of all realities, who was suffering a small inconvenience. _However_, the great and all-mighty Control Freak had learned from movies how to escape handcuffs, so the mighty, brave, epic, awesome, cool, terrific, handsome, and humble Control Freak set about using his awesome escapology skills to get out of his mighty chains.

Control Freak was loaded into the back of the police voice, shouting the whole while his _awesome_ speech of farewell, foreshadowing his inevitable, and yet _epic_ return. "Titans, beware! You might have one this battle, but I will return, mightier and greater than you can possibly imagine!" The doors of the police van swung shut upon the world's mightiest villain, and Control Freak stopped speaking, because there wasn't much point monologuing if no one was there to hear it.

As Control Freak, master of all realities sat there, plotting his escape, return, and revenge upon the pathetic Titans, he became aware that he wasn't the only person in the police van.

"Who's there?" he demanded, squinting as he attempted to make out the shadowed form.

"Hello Control Freak," the figure said—a female, apparently. Her voice was soft, almost feathery, and Control Freak fell into a reverent awe as she stepped into the light, revealing a _gorgeous_ young woman.

"Hello," he said, wishing he had worn his good suit. "How can I help you?"

She leaned toward him, and said, voice urgent, and yet still enticing. "My name is Angel. I would like your help to destroy the Titans Europe."

Control Freak beamed at his new true love. "How can I be of assistance?"


	29. Preparations

**Control Freak: I might have lost the battle against the Titans, but I am still in control of this st—**

***Hinn-Raven snatches remote away and breaks it* Ahem. Terribly sorry about that. I apologize for the last six chapters. I recommend you never read them again. I think you should all forget about them. They were awful. **

**Anyways, back to your regularly scheduled fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Nor did I own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, The Golden Compass, Percy Jackson, Chronicles of Narnia, anything by Alfred Hitchcock, and anything else Control Freak referenced while he was in control of the story.**

* * *

><p>"Do I look alright?" Jinx asked Argent nervously, running her hands through her pink hair, which was loose, tumbling past her shoulders in long waves.<p>

Argent looked her friend up and down, examining the modest black t-shirt and tight fitting blue jeans that her friend was wearing. "Here," Argent declared, tossing Jinx her choker back. Jinx fastened it around her neck. "There. Perfect."

Jinx grinned, anxiety still clear, as she pulled on her platform boots.

"You really should relax," Argent told her, flopping down on Jinx's black bedspread. It matched the rest of the room. Jinx's room was painted lavender, with black carpet and curtains. Apart from that, it was basically plain, the exceptions being a series of photographs and sketches of the Titan's Europe that Jinx had pinned to her walls. "If you work yourself up that much, you're going to sweat right through that shirt."

Jinx blanched. "You don't think I really will, do you?"

"Nah, just teasing," Argent said, tilting her head back to look at Jinx's ceiling. "You've got to stop stressing out though. This is no big deal."

"No big deal?" Jinx demanded, wide-eyed and panicking. "You don't think this is a _big deal_? Wally's been planning this for _months_, and if I blow it—"

"You're not going to blow it," Argent said with all of the exaggerated patience that she had. "You'll do just fine. Now come on. Let's go to my room; I need help picking out my outfit for my date with Hot Spot."

Argent's room was similar to Jinx's, but with red walls and silver trimmings. The large bed in the center of it had a red bed spread, and the furniture was all dark wood. A laptop sat open on her desk, and there were three very prominent posters; the Beatles, Queen, and the Teen Titans.

Jinx pointed to it. "When does our version come out?"

"I think they said it would come out in May," Argent said, already burrowing in her walk-in closet to search for clothes. "Nope. Nope. Nope. Hmm… nope. Nope. Definitely not. Nope. Nope. Maybe. How'd this get in here? Nope."

Jinx laughed and sat crosslegged on Argent's bed. "How many outfits do you have?"

"Too many," the half-alien admitted freely. "Oh look, _that's_ where this one went!"

"Which one?"

"My Wonder Woman Halloween costume," Argent said.

Jinx rolled her eyes at her friend. "There's got to be _something_ in there that you like."

"What about…" Argent held up a skimpy black number. "This one?"

"Depends on where you guys are going," Jinx said.

"Dinner."

"Then no. Something with a bit more covering."

Sighing, Argent returned the number to her closet. "I kind of wanted to see his face when I wore that one."

"Wear it at the next Titan's party then," Jinx suggested. "It's cute when he gets jealous that Speedy's ogling you."

Argent laughed. "Ooh, that _would_ be fun to see." She returned to digging through her closet. "How about… this one?" This one was a knee-length red dress, the kind that movie stars wore on the runway.

"Okay, where do you get these things?" Jinx asked, eying it.

"My mum sends them to me," Argent said with a dramatic sigh. "She likes spoiling me."

Jinx covered a smile. "I like that one though. You should wear those new red heels with it."

"Ooh, good idea," Argent said. "And how about that silver necklace that he got me for my birthday?"

"Sounds good," Jinx said, laying down on her stomach. "I think he might drool."

"I hope he does," Argent said, dipping into her closet to change. "I love his expression when he realizes what he's doing."

Jinx snickered. "I think you enjoy tormenting him to much."

"Not possible," Argent said lightly.

* * *

><p>"Dude, calm down," Hot Spot said, rolling his eyes. "You're wearing a hole in the carpet."<p>

"But she's taking _forever_!" Wally said, eyes wide. "Why is she taking so long?"

"She still has five minutes before she said she'd be ready," Hot Spot reminded him calmly. "And besides, she's helping Argent get ready."

Jericho shifted next to him, looking uncomfortable in his suit. _I don't think doubling up for this was a good idea,_ he signed to Hot Spot. _I feel ridiculous._

"I need another guy with me," Hot Spot said. "This is our first official date. This will cute awkwardness in half."

Jericho rolled his eyes. _The things I do for my friends_, he signed.

The clear sound of the Herald's horn rang through the air, and the Herald entered the room, followed closely by Kole in a blue dress that went halfway down her shin. "Hey Jericho," she said, grinning shyly.

Jericho flushed a magnificent shade of pink. _Hey Kole. You… you look great._

Kole ducked her head, blushing. "Thanks," she said.

Jinx walked into the room, followed by Argent.

Kid Flash nudged Hot Spot. "Dude. You're drooling."

Hot Spot slammed his jaw shut. "Am not!"

"Chill, Spotty. Just teasing," Wally said with a laugh, dashing up and pecking Jinx on the cheek. "Hello beautiful."

"Hello," Jinx said, wrapping her arms around him. She smiled, leaning her forehead against his. "You ready for this?"

"Oi! PDA!" Herald shouted, covering his eyes. "All aboard the Herald express, first stop, the Allen Household, Central City."

"Come on," Jinx said with a sigh. "Let's go meet your family."

"They're going to love you," he told her earnestly.

Jinx snorted. "Yeah right."

They walked through the portal, hand in hand.

_Prompt: Preparations_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Wow, I am in shock. We just need one more review, and then I've doubled the most reviews I've ever gotten on a story. You guys are amazing!  
><strong>

**Thank you so much,  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	30. Family

**A/N: Thank you so much everybody! 16 reviews last chapter... wow. Just wow. You guys spoil me. Thank you all so much! I hope this family meeting fluff meets your expectations! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

><p>Jinx and Wally stepped into a living room, somewhere in Central City.<p>

The room was small, but charming. The walls were painted a tasteful light blue, the carpet was creamy white beneath Jinx's sandals, and the furniture was all matched—dark, rich wood and dark blue cushions. Photographs and paintings lined the walls, mostly of a blonde man and a red haired woman. The newer pictures had a lot of Wally in them, all grins, freckles, and ginger hair.

"Wally," a red haired woman said warmly, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Aunt Iris!" Wally said, beaming as he hugged her back. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Iris West-Allen said, stepping back to have a better look at her nephew, but keeping him in the hug. She smiled again. "Good, you've been eating. I was worried that you would be too busy saving the world to keep up with your diet."

"Too busy to eat?" Wally demanded, eyes wide with mock-horror. "What madness is this?"

"Not your kind anyway," the blonde man said, grabbing Wally away from his wife. "Come here, kid."

"Hey, Uncle Barry," Wally said, grinning as he hugged his hero, mentor, and idol.

He stepped away from them, gesturing to Jinx proudly. "Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris… this is my girlfriend, Jinx."

Jinx stood perfectly still as the two sets of eyes scanned her carefully. Judging her. Watching her. Barry was the Flash, and Iris was a reporter. Jinx felt herself flushing slightly, positive that they were thinking about her criminal past. She prepared to leave and have awkwardness around Wally for the next month or two.

But then Iris smiled. "Hello Jinx," she pulled the pink haired sorceress into a tight hug, smiling. "It's so good to finally meet you. Wally has told us _all_ about you."

Barry grinned, clasping her on the shoulder. "Never shuts up, really."

Jinx smiled cautiously. "It's good to meet you," she said softly. "Wally's told me a lot about you too."

"Did he tell you about her cooking?" Barry said, a playful grin on his face. "Because I think Iris's pork chops are ready!"

A dreamy look entered Wally's face. "Aunt Iris's cooking," he muttered dreamily. "Ah, the things I've missed while I've been in Europe…"

Jinx, Barry, and Iris all laughed at that. "Don't worry Wally," Iris said. "I made _all_ of your favorites."

"_All_?" Jinx asked, raising an eyebrow. "Did you have to start at noon?"

"Just about," Iris admitted with a laugh. "But I'm used to it. I've been married to a speedster for almost a decade."

Jinx smiled, and followed the family into the kitchen.

Iris had her sit next to Wally and Barry, around the small round table in the kitchen. The two speedsters' plates were filled high with several pork chops, piles of mashed potatoes, thick slabs of bread, slathered in butter, and gigantic mounds of green beans, all coated in a thick coating of gravy.

The two speedsters were instantly seated, napkins tucked into their collars, secondary napkins on their laps. Iris's mouth twitched, and she and Jinx sat across from each other. Their plates also had a surprising amount of food, but they were still Spartan compared to the feasts that were on the boys' plates.

Iris smiled. "Dig in," she told them.

The two speedsters needed no more prompting; grabbing their silverware (Jinx was impressed. Wally never used utensils back at the Tower), the two set about eating with great gusto.

"So Wally, how has school been?" Iris said, carefully cutting her own pork chop as Wally shoveled green beans down his gullet.

"Itsh been great," Wally said. "Eashy."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Iris said, rolling her eyes at the familiarity of Wally West's bad manners. "What about you Jinx? Do you do school online, like the rest of the Titans?"

"I'm already graduated," Jinx muttered, ears pink. Her HIVE graduation counted for her secondary education, not that she would ever tell Wally's relatives that.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Iris said, choosing to ignore Jinx's discomfort about high school. "Are you going to go to college?"

"Haven't decided yet," Jinx admitted. "I'm taking an off year at the moment."

"That's a great idea," Barry said after swallowing a pork chop nearly whole. "Take your time. You're still young!" He grinned at Iris, and then resumed eating.

Jinx smiled tentatively.

"So do you like living in London?" Iris asked, sipping from her glass of water.

"Yes, it's great," Jinx said, smiling more easily. "It's a wonderful city."

"Isn't it just?" Iris said. "Barry took me there once. It was lovely."

"We should go again," Barry said, wiping mashed potatoes off his mouth with his _third_ napkin. "Swing by the Tower, do the typical 'embarrassing older relatives' thing."

"Uncle Barry!" Wally cried out, having come up for air. "You wouldn't!"

"I think that's a great idea Barry," Iris said, smiling widely. "We should do that sometime."

"Maybe in a few months," Barry said agreeably, returning to his food.

"I'd say at least six," Iris said in agreement.

"Six months? Why?" Jinx wanted to know. It wasn't like it would be too much trouble for the Flash to carry Iris across the ocean for a visit.

"We've decided that I shouldn't travel above the speed of sound until after the baby's born," Iris said matter-of-factly, hiding a smile in her water glass.

Wally nearly choked on his mouthful of bread. "You're pregnant?" He demanded, eyes huge.

"Yes," Barry said, laughing at his nephew's reaction.

"That's so awesome!" Wally said, grinning widely.

"Congratulations," Jinx said. That's what you were supposed to say when somebody was pregnant, right?

"Thank you Jinx," Iris said.

Wally reached under the table and squeezed Jinx's hand. Jinx flashed him a grateful smile.

_Prompt: Family_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I almost had the Rogue's attack, just to get some action in, but I realize that I really don't know enough about the Flash's rouge gallery to do it properly. *sighs* Oh well. Please review!**_  
><em>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	31. Mothers

**A/N: Just to be clear, this chapter takes place IN THE FUTURE. I think it's pretty obvious, but I thought I'd clarify. Also, the two other characters in this chapter aren't OC's, but characters from the Flash comics. I hope you guys like this chapter, and have a happy Mother's Day!  
><strong>

**Please read and review!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. I do, however, own a brand new shiny copy of Gotham Central.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ssshhh…" Wally whispered to the two tiny red haired children standing beside him.<p>

The two nodded eagerly, eyes looking up at him eagerly. "Ssh!" the little girl echoed cheerfully.

Wally led the twins into the kitchen. "Irey, you make coffee," he told his daughter softly.

Irey nodded cheerfully, her little red braids bouncing, as she fetched a stool and stood on it to start fiddling with the coffee machine.

"Jaiden," Wally said to his son, "Can you make toast?"

Jaiden nodded, disappearing into the Tower's pantry to fetch the bread. Wally grabbed a pan and some eggs from the fridge, and quickly started scrambling them.

"Daddy, how much toast does Mommy want?" Jaiden demanded, precariously perched on the counter.

"Just two pieces, Jai," Wally said, stirring the mixture he was creating.

"Daddy, didn't Mommy say you were never allowed in the kitchen again as long as she's breathing?" Irey demanded, looking at her father with wide eyes as she measured out the ground coffee beans.

"Mommy was joking, sweetie," Wally lied cheerfully, remembering with a sudden rush of horror that he was supposed to have buttered the pan beforehand.

"But Uncle Nightwing said the same thing when we went to visit him and Aunt Starfire," Jai pointed out.

Wally muttered something about stupid bird-brains under his breath. "Uncle Nightwing was playing along with the joke," he said, attempting to salvage the quickly burning eggs.

It was clear his children didn't believe him. Clearly, skepticism was a trait that they had inherited from Jinx. "Look, I know your aunts, uncles, grandparents, _and_ mother think I can't cook, but that doesn't mean that I can't!" He said, turning to them, crossing his arms.

"Daddy," Irey said, "Are eggs _supposed_ to be that color?"

Wally spun on the spot at super-speed, letting out a cry of pain as he saw the eggs were black. "Do you know what? I think Mommy doesn't want scrambled eggs."

"Let me try," Jai said, with the exaggerated patience of his mother, leaping off the counter, turning a somersault in the air (Wally wasn't sure if he could blame Jinx or Nightwing for that particular bad habit), and quickly taking command of the stove.

"Irey, go get the cards you and Jay made for Mommy last night," Wally said, trying to salvage his dignity. Even he would admit it was bad, when his six year-old son could cook eggs better than he could.

"Okay Daddy!" Irey threw her arms around him in a tight hug before running away at super-speed, far more graceful than he ever had been. (He blamed Jinx. As usual.)

Soon enough, Irey danced back into the room, bearing two cards, and a small wrapped gift. "Got them!"

"Good job," Wally said, lifting her into the air and spinning her around. "It's so nice to see that you both inherited your mother's competence!"

"That's what Uncle Cyborg says too," Jai noted in a voice that was far more deadpan than any kindergartener had any right to be able to do.

Wally glared at the air. "That's it; you guys are _not_ going to Jump City anytime soon."

"But we're going there tonight for the Mother's Day picnic," Irey pointed out. "Daddy, you really should put me down now."

"Right!" Wally said, letting her down. The toast popped up. "I'll butter the toast. Jai, how're the eggs?"

"Good," his son responded matter-of-factly. "They'll be done soon!"

Wally fetched a plate and a tray, buttered the toast, put them on the plate, and brought the plate over for Jaiden to serve the toast onto. "Irey, can you pour the coffee?"

"Yep!" Irey chirped (she was a morning person; him all the way.)

Wally carefully arranged the single rose in the small vase, and then picked up the tray. "Come on kids, let's go—"

"Wally? What are you doing?" Jinx demanded.

Irey let out a small squeak and dropped the coffee cup, shattering the porcelain, and spilling the coffee everywhere.

Wally turned around and grinned at his wife, who had apparently forgotten she was still supposed to be in bed. "Oops. Happy Mother's Day," he offered, before joining her in cleaning up the mess.

Jinx smiled at him. "Thanks Wally."

He kissed her lightly on the lips as Jinx tossed the coffee stained rag into the sink. "You know it, beautiful."

_Prompt: Mothers_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I love kids. Does it show?  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	32. Lists and Ye Olde English

**A/N: Okay, I'm taking a quick break after this one. I'm going on vacation after finals, and I won't have time to update this for... about three weeks. Hope you guys won't miss me too much!**

**Disclaimer: I'm a poor high school student, not the owner of the Teen Titans. I apologize for the case of mistaken identity.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Jinx lay sprawled out on her bed, biting her pencil as she stared at a blank sheet of paper.<p>

Loud, cheerful music blared in the background, a clear and obvious attempt by herself to get herself into the mood for this attempt. Jinx crossed and uncrossed her ankles, trying to focus. This was _important_.

She groaned, removed the pencil from her mouth, and buried her head in her pillows. This was going _nowhere_. How long had she been doing this? She glanced at her digital alarm clock next to her bed.

Five minutes. Lovely.

Jinx rubbed her temples with her fingers, and took a deep breath. She had to calm down.

Slowly, she picked up her pencil again, and pressed it against the page. Biting on her lip, she carefully wrote _Wally's Birthday Ideas_ in a much-tidier version of her usual scrawl. Well, she was started at the very least. She sighed again, and rolled over onto her stomach, feet in the air.

Wally's birthday was in exactly two weeks, and Jinx had absolutely no idea what she was supposed to do for it, not just as his girlfriend, but as his leader. Argent's birthday had been two months ago, but that had given her no reference at all, since Argent had insisted in doing all of the arrangements on her own, _and_ Hot Spot's. Jericho's birthday wasn't for another three months, so Jinx was still stumped.

She jammed her eyes shut, and mentally summoned an image of Hot Spot's birthday party. It had been in the Main Room, with a cake, ice cream, and Hot Spot's friends from outside of just their team. Argent had arranged for a video-tournament, and there had been presents. Jinx and Jericho had pitched their money in with Kid Flash to get Hot Spot a brand new WayneTech melt-proof video-game controller.

Jinx nodded to herself, glad that she could at least start _somewhere_.

_Food (For Team, speedster, and the ex-sidekicks)_

_Cake (1 for everyone else, 2 for Wally)_

_Ice-Cream (1 tub chocolate, 2 vanilla)_

_Music (jazz? [note to self: talk to Robin about music]) _

_Talk to team about presents (?)_

_Video-games?_

She looked down at her list, and smiled, glad that she at least had _something_. Still not much though. Who would Wally want at the party, besides the other former-protégés, that is?

Frowning, she started another column on her sheet of paper.

_Guests:_

_Argent _

_Hot Spot_

_Jericho_

_Robin_

_Speedy_

_Aqualad_

_Más and Menos (They've been getting along since the race…)_

_Kole (for Jericho's sake…)_

_Raven (?) _

_Starfire (Robin might bring her anyway…) _

_Beast Boy (?)_

_Cyborg (?)_

_Bumblebee (Have to: can't invite the rest of the team and not her)_

_Herald (probably will show up anyway) _

Jinx swung her legs back in forth through the air, still frowning. That was quite a few people, but Wally was quite possibly one of _the_ friendliest people that she had ever met (Starfire was the only who even gave him competition, honestly), and she wasn't fully sure of who he would want at this kind of event. Whenever Wally talked about Titans outside of the Titans Europe, or that weren't the other ex-protégés, it was usually in the context of the job. She had no idea if he got along with Pantha or Thunder and Lightning or Red Star…

She slammed her head into the pillows again. She had to _calm down_. This stressing out was not a good idea.

She took a deep breath again, head still buried in her pillow. She counted to ten. She slowly lifted her head out of the pillow, and tried to think.

She always _could _just invite every Titan… she bit her lip, trying to think of how that could work.

Okay, she was thinking _way_ to hard about this! She shook her head quickly, as if she was trying to get a small and annoying bug out of her hair, and then quickly smoothed her face out, hiding all traces of annoyance and concern. She needed a cup of tea right now. It would calm her down.

Why was she even stressing out so much about this? Jinx thought to herself, tugging at a loose lock of pink hair with a frown. It was in two weeks. She had plenty of time to worry about it.

"Hey beautiful!" Her red-haired speedster declared as she walked into the common room, pecking her on the cheek and pressing a rose into her hand. "How are you today?"

Jinx let a smile split her face. _That's why_. "I'm good," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning close. "What about you?" she asked, letting her forehead rest against his, their lips an inch apart.

"Better now!" he said with a grin, spinning her around. "You've been in your room for _ages_!" He stuck out his lips in an adorable pout. "I missed you."

Jinx laughed as her feet touched the ground again. "I was only gone for half an hour, silly."

"I missed you anyway," he complained, nuzzling his nose against hers.

Jinx laughed, and kissed his nose. "I missed you too, you big softy." She let go of him, and went to get her tea.

Wally pressed a hand to his heart, staggering backwards. "Me? A softy? Fair maiden, thou wound-est me with your casual cruelty!"

Jinx laughed, flipping the switch on the electric kettle to boil the water. "What would you have me call you then, dearest sir?" She declared in a similar melodramatic voice, her smirk not leaving her face.

"Thy love, fair maiden, only thy truest love," he declared, a ridiculous grin on his face as he kissed her hand. "Call me but that, and I would forgive all offenses, and call thee my lady until the end of time."

The two of them looked at each other, and burst into laughter.

Jinx reached up, and ran her fingers down his face. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he said, smiling.

Their lips met, just as the kettle started to whistle.

_Prompt: Lists and Ye Olde English_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: I love geeky Wally. I really do.  
><strong>

**Hope you liked! Thanks for the review! (Please?)  
><strong>

**Good-bye for now!  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	33. Bechdel Test

**A/N: I'm back! And so here we are, with a slight variation on the norm: no guys. This chapter is the Bechdel Test, in which the idea is the Titan's Ladies being awesome... without men. *grins sheepishly* Sorry, but I've been wanting to do this for _ages_. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, or some of these characters would have actually had more lines/any lines in the show.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Do you…" Jinx began, looking at Bee, her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.<p>

"Do I what?" Bee asked, sitting on her own bed across from Jinx, sitting in a lotus position.

"Do you ever…" Jinx paused again, bit her lip, and forced herself to continue. "Do you ever think about the HIVE?"

Bee nodded, expression tired. "All the time. It's hard to forget, isn't it?"

Jinx nodded.

Bumblebee leaned forward. "How'd you end up in that place, anyway?"

Jinx screwed up her eyes, trying to remember. "I was…" she tried to remember the number. "Five. Five or six. Brother Blood found me in an alleyway. I'd been looking for food. He'd been hunting me down for a while."

"You were _five_?" Bee said, eyes the size of saucers.

"Yeah," Jinx said, resting her cheek on her knees and squeezing her legs tighter to her chest. "Brother Blood did something to my head afterwards. I only remember meeting him, and that I was so _glad_ to meet someone who wasn't scared of me and my powers. I remember being so _surprised_, so _happy_, and so… _relieved_."

Bumblebee made an unhappy noise. "Brother Blood sure did love his brainwashing."

Jinx gave a half-hearted snicker. "Yeah. What about you? What's your back-story ?"

"Justice League undercover mission," Bee said with a shrug. "After I made the suit, my dad contacted the Atom—he's an old family friend—and told him about how I wanted to become a hero. The Atom worked with me for my suit for a while, and then he told me about the HIVE, and if I wanted to help. He told my family that I would be going to an advanced science school."

"How old were you?" Jinx asked.

"Fourteen."

"And you were there for, what, eighteen months?"

"Barely got to meet the old Headmistress," Bee said in agreement. "Blood took over about three months later. Luckily I wasn't as… _skilled_ as you were, so I could slip under his radar."

Jinx smiled wryly. "Yeah, I never saw you in detention, that's for sure."

Bee winced. "I went… once." She turned her eyes to Jinx, and her eyes grew wide again. "Wait, how often were _you_ in detention?"

She shrugged, "I was one of the HIVE's top students. That meant I got sent into the field more… and detention more. Longest was for about a week, after the first incident with the Titans."

"A _week_?" Bee's voice went up higher than Jinx had thought was possible. The other girl looked stricken. "You mean… you were in there… for a whole week?"

Jinx shrugged, trying not to think about it as hard as she could. "It wasn't so bad," she lied.

"Bullsh—" Bee began.

"No, I'm serious." Jinx cracked a fake smile. "After about twenty four hours I stopped being able to feel anything."

Bee hit Jinx over the head with a pillow. "Not funny."

* * *

><p>"How do you do it?" Jinx asked Starfire, running her fingers through the alien's soft red hair.<p>

"How do I do what, Jinx?" Starfire inquired, craning her neck slightly to try to see Jinx's expression.

Jinx divided Starfire's hair into three sections and started braiding it. "Avoid split-ends. I _hate_ those things, and I just can't seem to find a conditioner that helps with them."

"Split ends _are_ evil," Kole agreed. "I use some natural stuff that I make using this kind of flower from the arctic, which helps a lot. I can give you some if you'd like."

"That'd be awesome, thanks Kole," Jinx said, grinning at her fellow pink-haired girl.

Bumblebee laughed to herself. "This is just _so_ cliché," she told Raven, who was trying to meditate. "We get a girls night, and all they want to do is talk about hair."

"You're surprised?" Raven intoned as dryly as possible.

"Not really," Bee admitted, "But I had hoped."

"At least it is not talk of boys, _mi amiga_," Pantha murmured, staring in horror as Melvin began to paint the wrestler's toe-nails bright pink. She twitched, wanting to run far away from the little girl, but common decency prevented her from doing so, since she knew such an action would hurt the little girl's feelings.

"Amen," Argent agreed, sorting through the DVD cabinet. "So we agreed on a musical; did we say if Disney movies counted?"

"Oh! Please?" Starfire pled, eyes wide as Jinx continued to twist her hair into a complicated Dutch plait. "It has been some time since Raven and I have seen 'The Lion King!'"

"_Hakuna Matata," _grumbled Pantha. "We will be expected to sing along, won't we?" She asked Raven.

"Most likely," Raven said flatly. "And we're outnumbered, too."

"If I pin Starfire in my grip," Pantha reasoned, "You can use telekinesis to pin the other supporters under the couch."

"Hmm…" Raven looked like she was honestly considering it.

Bumblebee swatted Pantha's arm. "Hey none of that! We took a vote, and we agreed to watch a musical."

"Singing 'The Circle of Life' was not part of that agreement," Pantha argued.

"No one said you have to sing along," Kole reasoned. "But peer pressure is _very_ effective."

"Please Raven?" Melvin said, tugging on Raven's cloak. "I love that movie!"

Raven and Pantha sighed.

* * *

><p>"But if we use lavender as a base, the whole force field will be visible!" Jinx protested to Raven. "Moonstone and amethyst will keep it hidden, <em>and<em> protect us just as well!"

"Moonstone is not flexible," Raven said, looking up from tracing a large rune onto the ground. "Do you _want_ the entire thing to shatter if it's hit with enough force?"

"Oh come on!" Jinx protested. "With the runes you're using, it will take Superman, Wonder Woman, _and_ a wrecking ball hitting it at the same time to qualify as 'enough force!'"

"We are dealing with unknown magics and unknown enemies," Raven said gravely, handing Jinx a small container of mistletoe. "Do you want to take the risk?"

"If they can see our boundaries though, we lose any advantage that we might have!" Jinx argued, walking around the circle, placing the mistletoe leaves every three inches. "How about beeswax and birch bark?" She said as an afterthought. "Not as flexible as lavender, but not visible either."

"If we substitute the birch with maple, it might be even stronger," Raven said thoughtfully. "Especially when combined with the Welsh runes."

"And if we back them up with your Azarathian ones, it will be even stronger!" Jinx said eagerly, grinning from ear to ear.

"What quality beeswax did you bring? Inorganic isn't nearly as effective, you do know that."

"Of course!" Jinx said, stung that Raven could think that she might not know something so fundamental. "Pure honeybee wax, from a farmer I trust in Reading."

Raven nodded thoughtfully. "It should work." She finished a gigantic rune, and tossed the chalk to Jinx. "You want to do the Welsh inscription?"

Jinx grinned widely. "The wax is in my magic kit. Password's 'rosewood.'"

Raven nodded, and went to the small chest by the door.

"Did _any_ of that make sense to _anyone_?" Argent asked desperately, looking very confused as she looked around the room.

* * *

><p>Pantha threw Jinx into the air, sending the sorceress into a spiral, sending wave after wave of pink hexes towards Blackfire, who was a bit preoccupied by her sister.<p>

"You will _not_ harm my friends!" Starfire was yelling, which was a nice sentiment, Jinx reflected, as she the first of her waves of magic hit the black haired Tameranian, but kind of unnecessary, seeing as Starfire's friends tended to have superpowers and an amazing ability to kick ass.

Blackfire was sent flying through the air by Jinx's magic, but recovered quickly and charged toward Jinx, eyes and hands blazing with purple starbolts. A gigantic hammer slammed into Blackfire courtesy of Argent—who also was kind enough to catch Jinx out of her descent towards the very hard-looking ground.

"Does this _always_ have to happen on the Girl's Night Out?" Argent demanded, a bit irritated.

"Well, at least it's not Kitten this time!" Jinx shouted over the rushing winds as Kole was tossed into the air, forming a sharp crystalline boomerang with her body, which collided into Blackfire again.

"Yes, well, small blessings!" Argent said, scowling as she dipped closer to Earth to drop off Jinx. "Why are the villains always girls on girl's night? I mean, last time it was Kitten, time before it was Cheshire, time before that it was Tigress, time before _that_ it was Kitten again…"

Jinx shrugged. "If you've got a theme going, don't ignore it?" She offered innocently. Argent glared at her. "Now go help Bee," Jinx said, gesturing with her hands. "I'll help Raven with the ground assault."

* * *

><p>"Hello!" The blonde girl in a mini-skirt said, beaming from ear to ear. "I am Kara Zor-El, but you may call me Supergirl!"<p>

"Donna Troy," the black haired girl with bracelets said, shaking Jinx's hand. "Wonder Girl."

"That must make _you_ Batgirl, and the last member of the originality squad," Argent said, shaking her head with a laugh and a smile to show that she was only teasing. "Unless there's a 'Lantern Girl' running around nowadays?"

The three exchanged slightly guilty glances. "Well… not a Lantern Girl, per se…" Supergirl began, before moving away from Wonder Girl and Batgirl, revealing two other girls.

"Hi!" Said the green girl. "I'm Miss Martian, and this is Aquagirl!"

Jinx face palmed. "Right, okay. Argent, please take note that we will be having a discussion tomorrow. 'Names, and how to avoid looking like a side kick if you are not one,' will be the title of the seminar."

"But I _am_ a—" Miss Martian began, looking confused.

"Well, _I'm _not," Supergirl grumbled, crossing her arms. "Kal-El's my baby cousin. I am certainly not his 'side-kick.'"

"You see?" Jinx said, hands on her hips. "Seminar is necessary. And a clothing workshop, because, seriously, are you really planning on fighting crime in that miniskirt?"

"Starfire does," Argent pointed out, hiding a smile.

"Starfire was also an established hero by the time I switched sides, _and_ she is clever enough to wear spandex underneath it. There is still hope for Supergirl."

"Good luck with that," Batgirl said with a sigh. "I've been on her since she _started_."

_Bechdel Test _

* * *

><p><em><em>**I love the badass ladies of DC. Does it show?  
><strong>

**Anyways, in two chapters, I'm going to have Kid Flash and Jinx go on a double date with another couple. But who will it be? Please send me your submissions through either PM or review. It can be any couple as long as it a) does not contradict an already-established couple in this story (i.e.: Argent/Aqualad, which contradicts Hotgent) or b) contradicts a canon pairing (i.e. Robin/Raven, which contradicts Robin/Starfire.) Please send me your couple requests, along with any villain you would like to see crashing the date, and any particular situation that you would like to see them in (the movies, a fancy restaurant, a dance hall, the theater, etc.).  
><strong>

**Thank you for the submissions and reviews! (Pretty please?)  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	34. Undercover

**A/N: Thank you all so much for your reviews last chapter! I've made up my mind, but I'll let you know about what and who I chose until next week. :) And now, I present to you; The Titans Europe, undercover.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. *sigh* It's such a pity, isn't it?  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I hate this," Hot Spot gripped, tugging at the collar of his tuxedo. Jericho nodded, feeling just as awkward in his matching outfit.<p>

Kid Flash stared at the two of them. "Are you kidding? This is the best assignment ever! Go undercover at this party and wait for that drug smuggler to make his move, the whole time dancing and eating fancy food, that's what we're doing! Why are you complaining?"

"The outfit," Hot Spot said flatly. Kid Flash sighed, acting like a much more experienced man, talking to his foolish, much younger friend.

"Poor, poor Hot Spot. You don't get it, do you? Whenever guys like _us_ have to get dressed up like this, our dates have to dress up like—" Jinx, Kole and Argent walked in, all dressed in dresses that made the boys' jaws drop. "Like that." Even Kid Flash, who had been expecting this, was floored by the sight of Jinx in a slinky red dress with a slit up the side that showed a hint of her left leg, and stilettos.

Jericho recovered first, offering Kole, who had been teleported in by the Herald just for the mission, the corsage he'd prepared. Kole grinned, blushing a bit as he fastened the black orchid to her wrist. She was dressed in a light blue sleeveless piece that went down halfway down her shins and a pair of white high-heeled shoes that she was precariously balancing in.

Kid Flash took his cue from Jericho and zoomed forward, pecking his date on the cheek as he fastened the red rose around her thin wrist. "Really?" Jinx asked, raising it up to her eye level in order to examine the flower.

He grinned at her cheekily. "I thought I ought to continue the tradition."

Jinx smiled at him. "I suppose."

"Hot Spot, you can stop staring now," Argent said, hands on hips, which was a little harder than usual, as she was carrying a tiny black pocketbook in her right hand. She was wearing a form fitting black silk dress with a single sleeve that didn't quite reach her knee. A pair of heeled sandals elevated her nearer to her boyfriend's height, but she still fell two inches below him.

He blinked twice. "Right. Sorry," he said, fastening his corsage around her wrist. "You look great, Argent."

She smiled at him, relaxing. "Thanks Spotty. You don't look bad yourself." She straightened his collar.

"Your holo-ring milady," Kid Flash offered Jinx with a bow. It would be suspicious, after all, if a bunch of Titans showed up at this party. Jinx sighed and slipped it on, transforming her into a pretty Korean girl with long, straight hair.

Argent slipped one on as well, changing her skin color to a more normal tan, her maroon hair to a deep blackish-brown, and her eyes to a pair of light blue irises, which were currently focusing on the lack of an "A" tattoo. "Of course," Argent complained. "That thing _always_ disappears. I should program it in, or something…"

"It would make you conspicuous," Hot Spot pointed out, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. "And I think you look wonderful. Even with normal hair." She slapped him upside the head lightly. "I was just saying!"

Kole, meanwhile, was examining her own blonde locks. "How do I look?" she asked Jericho, anxiously.

_Amazing,_ he signed, blushing a little. The hair was the only thing that was changed by the holo-ring, much to Jericho's delight.

"Hate to break this up," drawled the Herald, swinging his horn around in one hand. "But we _do_ have a schedule to keep. Can we head out now?"

"I still don't see why _we_ got assigned this," Hot Spot growled. "Rome is hardly our jurisdiction."

"More so than anyone else's," Kid Flash pointed out, who was privately cursing the impractical shoes that Jinx had forced him to wear. She had threatened him with various painful deaths if he wore sneakers to this formal event.

The Herald blew his horn, the long, clear note echoing throughout the Tower, and the portal opened, revealing a secluded, quiet room that the group identified as the backroom of the party location.

"You ready?" Jinx asked, glancing at her team and Kole. They all nodded, steely determination on their faces. "Then let's have fun." She pushed open the door and the three couples filed out. Kole grabbed Jericho's arm, giggling madly as if he had just told a wonderful joke, while Hot Spot and Argent went straight for the dance floor. Kid Flash looped one arm casually around Jinx's waist and walked around with his girlfriend, socializing.

"So," Wally asked her, pulling her close. "Do you want to dance?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "We're here to make sure that Johnny Rancid doesn't try anything, not to party," she hissed softly.

"Doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves," he pouted.

She smirked, and tousled his red hair. "Maybe later," she offered.

He grinned brilliantly.

"Did I mention that I love you in that suit?" Jinx added, smiling.

"Why, thank you," he said, grinning back. "And you look _lovely_ in that dress."

Jinx smirked. "Thought you might."

"Ah, you picked it out for me? I'm flattered."

"Well, not just for you. But… it was taken into consideration," Jinx said.

"Still flattered," he claimed.

Jinx rolled her eyes again. "Flirt."

"Always!"

Jinx narrowed her eyes suddenly, spotting movement towards the edge of the crowd. "I think I see Rancid. Cover for me," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Sure thing, beautiful!" He said, quickly striking up conversation with a nearby boy who Jinx recognized vaguely from paparazzi magazines. (Bruce Wayne's ward, Richard something-or-other.)

* * *

><p>"I told you we had it under control," Wally complained to Dick. "You didn't need to come."<p>

"Actually," Dick said with a sigh, tugging uncomfortably at his tie. "I did. Dick Grayson needs to make a minimum of one public appearance a year, and this is it."

"You come to this party every year?" Wally asked, snickering. "Poor guy."

Dick shook his head. "I hate this. I hate…"

"Faking?" Wally offered, smirking.

"Exactly," Dick agreed. "Thanks for not letting Jinx know, by the way."

Wally grinned, slugging Dick lightly on the shoulder. "Dude, that's what best friends are for."

Dick flashed a smile. "Still. Thanks."

"No problem," Wally said, grinning. "And hey, did you bring… Star?"

Dick shook his head. "No. Bruce still won't let me bring her out as Dick Grayson. We're working on creating a cover story for her for next year."

"Does she know?"

"She's my girlfriend! Of course she does!"

"Did you tell her last week or what?"

"Twenty days ago."

Wally snorted. "Hey, is Roy here?"

"Somewhere," Dick said, shrugging. "He's probably off sulking in a corner or something."

"Who's sulking?" Jinx asked, resurfacing at Wally's side, smiling.

"Our friend Roy," Dick said, smiling, and extending his hand. "Sorry, I don't think we've been introduced. I'm Dick Grayson. And you are…?"

"Linda," Jinx said easily, taking his hand. "Linda Park."

_Prompt: Undercover_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry this was a day late! I apologize! Please review!  
><strong>

**The constantly using exclamation points,  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven!  
><strong>


	35. Gravity Happens

**A/N: Sorry this is late again, I just got back from New York City, and that kind of threw off my writing schedule! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, thanks for the review, and special thanks to ElvenQueen18 for the pairing suggestion and theme! **

**I don't own the Teen Titans, Wicked, or the Wizard of Oz.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Wally, stay <em>still<em>!" Jinx hissed, glaring at her boyfriend as they stood outside the Apollo Theater.

"I can't _help_ it," he whined. "They're taking _forever_!"

"Well, it's their first date Wally," Jinx reprimanded. "You can't expect everything to go smoothly, especially not with Starfire jumping up and down, demanding pictures every three and a half seconds."

Wally raised his eyebrow. "Did Raven send you a SOS?"

"Twice," Jinx confirmed with a nod.

"Ahhh…"

"Exactly. So stop _fidgeting_!"

"I fidget! It's what I do! I'm a fidgeter! The master of fidgetness! "

She shook her head, hiding a smile. He noticed it anyway, and swooped in to peck her on the cheek. "You know you love me!"

"Much to my eternal dismay, yes," Jinx drawled.

He grinned at her widely. "So, are you looking forward to Wicked?"

"Sort of," Jinx said with a shrug. "I've heard good things about it."

"My Aunt Iris _loves_ this musical," Wally said, grinning. "She's _constantly_ singing the soundtrack. It's kind of funny, especially when Uncle Barry sings Glinda's part."

Jinx raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"They love to do _Loathing_. It's brilliant. They try to do _For Good_ as well, but every time they try, Uncle Barry bursts into tears."

"Uh-huh." Jinx had no idea what she should say to that.

"I mean, that song is so _tragic_, because you know that they're never going to see each other again, even if Elphie isn't really—oops. Spoilers!"

"What?" Jinx asked, very, very, very confused.

"Never mind. I'll tell you after the Musical."

"Okay?" Jinx asked, floundering.

"Wally, did you break her again? I think her warranty is expired!" Beast Boy joked, walking up to them, awkwardly holding hands with Raven. Both of them were wearing holo-rings, disguising them as a blonde boy who looked like he'd been dragged right out of a comic-book store, and a dark haired, pale skinned, surprisingly pretty girl.

"Nah, I just confused her," Wally said, grinning. "How're you—"

"Garfield," the boy said, grinning.

"Rachel," Raven said, looking slightly uncomfortable. Jinx put a hand on her shoulder, grinning.

"I'm Linda, and this is Wally."

"Yay, we know each other now! Come on!" Wally said, grinning. "Let's go find our seats!

* * *

><p>They had pretty decent seats, thanks to Robin. Jinx decided that she didn't want to know what he had to do with it. It was a Bat-thing.<p>

She looked at Raven. "Do you know what this is even about?"

"Something to do with a prequel to Wizard of Oz, I think," Raven responded, looking uncertain. "Bea—Garfield, that is, made me watch the movie before we came here."

"But wait, isn't the green girl the good guy in the musical?"

"I honestly have no idea."

"This is going to be very confusing."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Shh! It's starting!" Wally hissed.

* * *

><p>Jinx decided that the people of Oz were bigots about thirteen minutes into the show. Raven had beaten her to that conclusion by about five minutes. The two of them then spent the rest of the first act over-identifying with Elphaba and glaring at anyone who dared to bring up her skin color or magic.<p>

"What's the point of the romantic subplot?" Jinx groused to Wally quietly. "It feels… weird."

Wally shrugged. "Eh, fanservice?"

"Must be," Jinx grumbled.

"Shh!" Raven said, leaning forward as Elphaba began to sing _I'm Not that Girl_.

Wally entangled his fingers with Jinx's, and smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Something has changed within me," Elphaba sang, "Something is not the same…"<p>

Jinx leaned forward, eyes fastened tightly on the scene below her. Suddenly, a bright portal opened on the stage, and Control Freak emerged.

The four Titans slumped. "Brilliant," Jinx whispered. "Holo-rings off, guys."

"This show is nothing more than glorified fanfiction!" Control Freak said, "This is a mockery of the traditional story of the Wizard of Oz, and completely changes all of the characters!"

"I'm tired of playing by the rules of someone else's game," Elphaba continued, unperturbed by the presence of a criminal on her stage.

Raven teleported them down to the stage, and they proceeded to attempt to subdue him without doing undue damage to the set, actors, and pit orchestra.

"They attempted to redeem the Wicked Witch of the West, and brought in unfair and unprecedented parallels to racism! They introduced love triangles and made the Scarecrow—"

"Shut up!" Raven grouched, wrapping a band of her dark energy around his mouth, and Kid Flash cheerfully assisted Beast Boy tossing him through the portal from which he'd came.

"And stay out!" Jinx called before closing the portal with his remote control that she'd stolen from him.

"I hate spoilers," Raven grumbled, teleporting them back to their seats, where they quickly replaced their holo-rings.

"And nobody, in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring me down!" Elphaba sang, hanging from the air.

"Well," Jinx said, rolling her eyes as intermission began. "They say that the show must go on."

"I just can't believe that they all remained focused through all that!" Kid Flash said, shaking his head. "They deserve a raise."

"They live in London, Wally. They've probably seen the Duchess."

"Ah. Good point."

_Prompt: Gravity Happens _

* * *

><p><em><em>**I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the review!  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	36. Scarlet Letter

**A/N: Yeah... summer has really thrown off my writing schedule. Sorry for the late update again! Please don't hate me! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, etc, etc, as per usual.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"The crown jewels of England," Jinx repeated after the police commissioner. "Someone broke into the Tower of London, moved <em>all <em>of the crown jewels, didn't take anything, and then just… left. Without being caught on security cameras."

"Yes," the man said, rubbing his head. "It makes no sense."

"Is it just me," Argent began, looking at Jinx, "Or does this just scream, 'distraction?'"

"It screams 'distraction,'" Jinx said flatly. "Hot Spot, you getting anything off the readings?"

"Yep," Hot Spot said, looking up from his scanner. "Xenothium."

Argent groaned. "Red X. Brilliant."

"Who?" The police commissioner looked confused.

"Red X. He's a thief," Kid Flash said, looking interested.

"So…" Argent said. "If this was the distraction…"

"Where's he now?" Jinx said, looking up.

"I can run a xenothium scan over the city from here," Hot Spot said, pressing buttons on his scanner.

"Wait, if you can do that, why don't we, you know, know where he lives?" Kid Flash asked.

"It has to be _active_ xenothium," Hot Spot said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh. Right."

"He's at Lex Corp!" Hot Spot declared. They all exchanged glances.

"Titans, go!" Jinx declared, after deciding that they had a job to do, even if it was _Lex Luthor. _

"Do we _have _to do this?" Argent asked as they rushed towards the nearby lab.

"Yes," Jinx said, rolling her eyes. "We have a job to do, and we can't just drop it because—"

"The guy's a _super villain_?" Hot Spot suggested innocently. "Not to mention, a colossal di—"

"Yes, we help him anyway. He's not the only person who would be hurt by this anyway," Jinx said, steamrolling Hot Spot.

"For all we know," Argent grumbled, swinging open the door of the safe, "He hired X himself for the insurance money or something."

"Actually, I think he's planning on framing this on Wayne Enterprises," Red X said, appearing in front of them, tossing what appeared to be an extremely valuable miniature computer from hand to hand. "Or was it Drake Industries? I forget."

"You mean Luthor actually _did_ hire you," Jinx said flatly, signaling for her teammates to get into position to fight.

"Well, through a dummy company and six aliases," Red X said, nodding. "But it didn't take too much digging to figure it out."

"Why'd you even bother?" Jinx asked, twitching her hands.

"I like to know who pays me, cutie," Red X said, winking.

Jinx wrinkled her nose at him. "Seriously?" She fired her hexes at him, one after another.

Laughing, the thief leapt into the air, eyes widening slightly as Argent attempted to smash him with a hammer made of plasma. He pressed his belt, flickering out of existence, but the short-range teleport wasn't enough to get him out of the (freaking _enormous_) vault. He re-materialized behind Hot Spot, firing off two large, sticky xs out of his hands, attaching the pyrokenetic to the floor.

Hot Spot growled, and started to cut his way through the sticky xenothium with his super-heated hands.

"Sorry kid," Red X said with a jaunty salute, before leaping towards the door, stolen bounty still in hand. He then spun around as Jericho attempted to rabbit-punch him from behind, slapping a gigantic x over Jericho's eyes, before kicking the blonde to the ground. "You know, I almost feel bad about that one…"

"INCOMING!" Kid Flash yelled, colliding with the thief in his typical flying mess of limbs, red hair, and bright yellow spandex. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

Red X teleported away from the speedster, but Kid Flash's collision had succeeded in its job; separating Red X from his prize. Red X pulled out a handful of his X shaped shruikens, aiming for Kid Flash, but Jinx leapt into the air, twisting as she threw her hands out, releasing wave after wave of bad luck energy.

The first one actually hit the criminal, sending him skidding, but he recovered and successfully fired off two electric X's towards the pink-haired girl. Jinx went low to the ground, still turning, her foot stretching out as she did so, releasing another burst of her energy.

"Gotta say," Red X called as he leapt over the wave, throwing more X-blades at Argent as he went, "You've got some great moves, Rose-Eyes."

Jinx rolled said rose-eyes, and threw herself into a backflip to avoid a sticky-x that he fired at her. "Get a life," she groused.

"Hey, I'm making my living here!" He protested, dodging an incoming Hot Spot, firing off two more sticky-xs, sticking her hot-tempered team mate's feet to the floor. Glowering, Hot Spot took no heed, firing off a series of fireballs and firewhips at the thief. "Hey, watch it! Ol' Lexie won't be too happy about you lot trashing his vault!"

"I hate it when the villains have points," Jinx muttered, watching as Kid Flash returned the computer to its holding case. "Argent, you and Kid Flash tag-team him."

"On it," Argent said, flicking her wrists, summoning two long, narrow bursts of plasma energy, and twisting them, trying to ensnare the thief. Kid Flash started racing around Red X, trying to hit him, but the villain kept teleporting away just in time.

After a little while, Red X managed to pin Kid Flash to the ground (with much greater success than when he had attempted the same trick with Hot Spot), and Argent to the ceiling. Glowering, Argent struggled against the xenothium. Red X blew her a kiss. "So long, cutie!"

He then waltzed up to the case, reaching for it…

And his hand went right through the device.

"Oops," Jinx said, throwing a wave of energy at Red X, sending him flying through the air, "Did I move that?"

"A hologram," Red X said, ruefully rubbing his head. "Rose Eyes, you are _so_ wasted with the good guys." He then teleported away.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Jinx said, rolling her eyes again. "That guy is _so_ annoying."

_Prompt: Scarlet Letter_

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Eh, I didn't write Red X very well. *sighs* Please review anyways?  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	37. Crossdressing

**A/N: As several of you predicted a few chapters ago, here we have it! Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce you to the first of the next generation of heroes; the Tornado Twins. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans, then this would be canon. I want you to think about that very carefully for a moment. And now that you've stopped panicking at that notion, may I point out that I have not owned the Teen Titans for thirty-six chapters previously. Do you really think that has changed?  
><strong>

**I refuse to answer that question for you.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much for doing this at the last minute Wally," an exhausted-looking Iris West-Allen said as she handed Don to her nephew.<p>

"No problem, Aunt Iris," Wally said, smiling as he adjusted his grip on his three-month old cousin, who looked about five thanks to rapid-aging (_that_ had been one chaotic and destructive hospital visit that Wally _never_ wanted to see repeated. EVER.) "There are five of us here; we'll be able to look after Don and Dawn just fine."

Iris smiled, looking at Jinx, who was currently been begged for a piggy-back ride by Dawn. "I bet you will," she kissed her nephew on the cheek, and then turned away towards her husband. Barry, in full Flash regalia, smirked at Wally, and then swept Iris off her feet, bridal style, and dashed away.

"So kiddo, what do you want to do?" Wally asked Don, who flashed his pearly-whites at Wally.

"Run!" Don declared, squirming in Wally's grip. "Want to run!"

"Run?" Dawn demanded, losing her grip on Jinx's shoulders, tumbling towards the floor. Jinx let out a panicked cry and managed to catch the little girl before she hit. "Run! Run!"

"Crud," Jinx muttered.

"Race!" Don suggested, beaming widely.

"Race!" Dawn agreed, her smile scarily identical to that of her brother's, which didn't make sense, since they aren't supposed to be identical if they are _fraternal_ twins. Dawn finished worming her way out of Jinx's grip, and then took off, chanting, "You can't catch me, you can't catch me, slow-poke, slow-poke!"

"Not fair!" Don screamed, taking off after her Wally's grip upon seeing his little cousin hit fifty kilometers per hour. "Cheater!"

"Slow-poke!"

"False starter!"

"Feet dragger!"

"Cheater!"

"Ha! You already said that!"

Wally knelt next to Jinx, who looked horrified. "You okay, beautiful?"

Jinx cradled her face in her hands. "We're going to be stuck with them for _twelve hours_."

"Hey, don't worry!" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I'm great with kids!"

"Hey Dawny, look! This guy's on _fire_!"

"That's not good!"

"I know!"

"Where's the faucet?"

The couple exchanged looks. "Uh-oh," Jinx said flatly.

Wally scooped her up, just as Uncle Barry had done for Aunt Iris, and dashed them into the common room, where he discovered Dawn standing on Don's shoulders, wielding the extendible faucet at Hot Spot, who was now very damp, and in his de-powered state. And he was, quite literally, steaming in anger.

"Donny," Dawn said, looking down at her brother, a solemn expression on her face, "I don't think Fire Guy liked his shower."

"Wow, would you look at that?" Wally asked, setting Jinx down and then dashing over to his cousins, grabbing Don and slinging him under his left arm, while doing the same for Dawn with his right. "Two adorable little speedsters, causing mayhem, trying to drown my teammate…"

Hot Spot glowered at Wally. "West, if you _ever_ have children, _know_ that you will be expected to teach them manners. And they better not come in pairs!"

"Pfft," Wally said, shrugging as best as he could with two squirming children under his arms. "Come on Spotty. What are the odds that my Uncle _and_ I have twins?"

"Low," Argent said, looking up from her reading of _Pride and Prejudice_. "Very low. And if you _do_ knock Jinx up with twins, be warned that she will be highly likely to kill you."

"Why would she do that?" Wally asked, although both he and Jinx were blushing heavily.

Argent just rolled her eyes, and went back to Darcy and Elizabeth.

"Waaaaaaaaaallllllllyyyyyyyyyy," Don complained, "I'm hungry."

"Ooh, ooh!" Dawn said, looking up at him with eager eyes, "Can we have cookies?"

"Cookies!" Don nodded in agreement. "Chocolate chip or macadamia nut or oatmeal or snicker doodles or raisin—"

"Ewwwww," Dawn made a face. "Why d'ya want _bug_ cookies!"

"Raisins _aren't_ dead bugs," Don informed her, making a face.

"Yeah they are," Dawn replied, looking as superior as a five-year-old-who-was-really-a-three-month-old was capable of being. "Uncle Hal told me so."

Don's eyes went _huge_. "Really?"

"Really."

"EW! And Daddy let me _eat_ them?"

"We don't have any cookies," Jinx said, taking Don out of Wally's grip, and placing him on her hip. "But if you two can play nice with Jericho and Hot Spot and Wally—" Jericho shot her a death glare from his spot on the couch "—I'll make you chocolate chip cookies."

"Really?" Don asked, looking up at her, eyes taking on an adoring quality. It did not escape Jinx's notice that Dawn and Wally were also shooting her the exact same look.

Speedsters. Feed them once, and they'd follow you to the end of the world.

"Really," Jinx confirmed. "Wally, why don't you go get that Lego set you keep in your room and pretend nobody knows about—" Wally made an indignant noise at that, which she ignored, "—and then you guys can help the twins build a castle or something."

"Can we build the Tower?" Dawn asked, perking up. "And then play dress up?"

The Titan boys visibly wilted at the latter suggestion; their minds producing images of tea parties and princess dresses. "Sure," Wally managed, looking utterly miserable.

Jinx rolled her eyes, set Don on the floor, and then went to bake cookies.

* * *

><p>"And, we're done!" Wally said, grinning as he lifted Don up to put the final piece of their three-feet tall replica of a gigantic T.<p>

"That was fun!" Dawn said, beaming. "Come on Don, let's go get the dress-up kit that Mommy packed for us in the bag!" The two grabbed hands, and then dashed off in search of their travel bag.

Wally flopped down on the floor. "Dress up. Brilliant."

"Princesses," Hot Spot, still depowered, groaned in agreement. "Silver, any chance of you helping me get out of this?"

"Not one, Spotty, I'm still reading," Argent said absently, turning the page.

_Oh come on,_ Jericho signed, looking apprehensive. _How bad can it—_

"You finish signing that, and I will _end_ you. Haven't you been in the hero business long enough to know that you shouldn't tempt fate?" Wally glared at the blonde musician, who shrugged.

"Look Wally, look!" The twins charged in, fully dressed. "I'm Batman!" Dawn spun around, beaming underneath her cowl.

Jinx emerged from the kitchen as she heard that, hands clapped solidly over her mouth to prevent herself from giggling.

Dawn was, indeed, dressed in a Batman costume. Don, striking a pose beside her, was Robin.

"Shouldn't you be Bat_girl_?" Hot Spot asked, looking confused.

The two children glared at him. "Don't be stupid," Dawn said.

"But—"

"Just for that," Jinx said, taking the costume bag from the twins and starting to fish around in it, "You get to be…" Her smirk turned evil. "Black Canary."

"No! No, no, no, no way in _he—_" He spared a glance for the kids and changed directions quickly, "—heck. No way in _heck_ am I going to dress up as Black Canary."

"Black Canary, Zatanna, or Wonder Woman," Jinx said, throwing the costumes onto the ground with a smirk. "You chose." Hot Spot crossed his arms. "That's an _order_, Hot Spot."

"I hate you."

"I know."

"What about me?" Wally demanded, looking much calmer now that he was not faced with the prospect of dressing up as a princess.

She reached back into the bag and withdrew a cape. "Martian Manhunter. Here's the green dye."

"Can't I just be Elphaba?"

"Sorry, I don't have a black hat."

"Darn."

"Jericho, you get to be Superman."

Jericho looked highly amused, but accepted the cape and tights.

"Argent, when you're done, do you mind being the Flash?"

"Hey!" Wally protested, face half-green.

"Sure thing," Argent said. "As soon as I finish this chapter."

"What about you?" Hot Spot demanded, tentatively holding fishnets away from himself.

"I'm going to be a Green Lantern," Jinx said, glancing down at the bag. "Once the cookies are done."

"Ooh, cookies?" Dawn asked, looking eager.

"Soon," Jinx promised. "Oh look," she said, pointing at the couch, "I think it's Two-Face!"

"Two-Face!" Dawn gasped, spinning on her heel. "Come Robin, to the Batmobile!"

"We left the Batmobile at home," Don reminded her.

"Then jump!" The two launched themselves over the couch and started having a fake-battle with the pillows.

_Prompt: Cross-dressing _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why did I dress Hot Spot up as Black Canary? Because it's a lovely reversal of gender-roles, and it shows guy super-heroes what it would be like if they had to dress like female ones...  
><strong>

**Or was it because I thought it was funny? I forget.  
><strong>

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Please review!  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	38. Geometries of a Mad Man

**A/N: So sorry this was late. There was a storm in my area last night that knocked out my power, preventing me from updating. Hope you guys like it! (I sure don't...)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>There were days when Jinx <em>really<em> disliked her job.

They were, admittedly, very few and far between, but they occurred nonetheless.

Those days usually coincided with fights with Wally, or news that one of her old HIVE friends had been acting up.

Or the days when people automatically assumed that just because she was a _girl_, and Kid Flash's _girlfriend_, meant that she was damsel in distress material, completely ignoring her history as an aspiring villainess, her position of leader of the Titans Europe, and her claim to fame as the fourth most accomplished martial artist within the overall Titans network. (Robin, Batgirl, and Bushido were slightly more accomplished. But that didn't mean she couldn't take them in a fight.)

But _no_, people _always_ assumed that since she was a _girl_, she was helpless.

Dammit, why were these people so _sexist_. Yes, they were villains, but that didn't mean they had to be politically incorrect!

The cause of that particular bad day probably had to do with the fact that she had been taken hostage. For the _eight time that month._

Jinx woke up with the taste of pennies in her mouth (chloroform; cliché, but effective); tied to a chair in the center of a cell that was about eight-by-eight feet. From the low ceiling, a single dingy bulb hung, clearly for dramatic effect, since the cell was well-lit. The walls were crudely white-washed cement, and a single closed-circuit camera with a little red LED light hung from the corner, probably to draw attention away from the two hidden ones. There was a bucket in the corner, along with three bottles of water and a large stack of high-protein, non-perishable foods, all of which she couldn't reach, because she was handcuffed to the chair. Jinx rolled her eyes at that. Clearly, her captor(s) (whoever he/she/they was/were, she wasn't quite sure yet) was/were trying to give her the impression that she would be here a while. The final wall of her cell included was bars, revealing a wall of dingy plaster and a hallway on the other side. Jinx blew a loose hair out of her face, evaluating the threat. She decided that she was looking at a moderately competent, fond of playing up the clichés and stereotypes, probable prior experience in this scenario.

Jinx sighed, and twisted her hands, channeling her power, and the handcuffs that had been holding her hands behind her back fell off. Another gesture got rid of the plastic ties that had fastened her feet to the legs of the chair, and a final one knocked out all three cameras and the listening device attached to the underside of the chair.

She stood up, massaging her temples in an attempt to calm the raging headache that was beginning, and then turned her attention to the bars of her cell.

She snapped her fingers, attempting to blast them apart, but the bars merely absorbed her power. Frowning, she stepped forward, examining them.

She ran her fingers down the length of the steel, finding her answer engraved into the bar. Two small magical symbols, (Indian symbols, Jinx decided after a moment, not that it really mattered) gave the bars the ability to absorb all magical energy thrown at them, making them stronger each time. It would actually have been a very good system… if her captor(s) hadn't overlooked the fact that the bars were surrounded by simple concrete, which she could blast her way through easily.

Jinx raised her hand, and fired above and around the bars, sending flakes of whitewash everywhere. She then delivered a well-placed kick to the cell-door, sending the entire collection of iron bars into the hallway with a delightful clang. Jinx grinned, and then strode out.

It was time to show her captor(s) that she was _not_ a damsel in distress.

Jinx kicked open the first door she came across, and froze.

Before her was a large library, full of books and fireplaces and spiral staircases and portraits and everything else that was cliché for a super-villain library.

But… it was the details that made her freeze. The books were as tall as she was, the bookshelves were gigantic and ominous, and, most tellingly, the portrait above the fireplace was of Mad Mod.

Jinx glowered. "Mod!" She shouted, calling her power to her fingertips. "You here?"

There wasn't an answer.

Jinx stalked into the room, and mounted the first spiral staircase she came across, determined to continue her search for the illusionist.

As she took her first step, the stairs became a slide, and Jinx slid back down. Undaunted, Jinx leapt onto the handrail, and began to climb her way up. When she reached the halfway point, the stairs remerged, and Jinx waited for a few more feet before opting to complete the staircase normally.

The trip up the rest of the staircase was… eventful. Three of the stairs disappeared while she stood on them, one blew up, and one even attempted to _launch_ her into the air. But she grabbed the door and wrenched it open, revealing… the library. The same one she had just left. Jinx pulled back, looking down at the room she was standing over. There was a plummeting feeling in her stomach as her eyes informed her that she was somehow in a bell tower instead of the library. She looked back in the room behind the door. That room was now a hallway of wonky mirrors.

"So _that's_ how you want to play it," she said, eyes glowing. Problem was, Jinx was always very bad at playing games the way people wanted her to.

She gritted her teeth, and launched herself over the side of the railing, extending her hands and throwing out wave after wave of unadulterated entropy.

Pink waves ripped through green screens and tore through morphic furniture. Rose-colored lightning destroyed disguised robotic minions and annihilated moving walls. Bad luck energy to destroy hypno-screens and other hidden machinery, and Jinx grinned as she fell towards the floor.

Jinx had always enjoyed trashing the enemy's toys. This was no exception.

She landed on the floor with a slight wince, and then raised her hands above her head and slashed downward, ripping through the very ground that she was standing on.

Sure enough, she fell into a large white room, where her teammates and Mad Mod were beginning a showdown.

"What, you started without me?" Jinx quipped, smirking. "I'm hurt."

_Prompt: Geometries of a Mad Man _

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N: Yeah... this will be continued next week. I hope it gets better...  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven  
><strong>


	39. Colors

**A/N: Sooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long. I just had an awful case of writer's block. Mad Mod is awful to write for. I'll try to update again this week to make up for this! **

**Disclaimer: I'm just having fun. I don't own this.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hello, Ducky!" Mod said, smiling so wide that it looked like his face had been split in two. "You're just in time!" He spun his cane around and then planted it firmly on the ground, pressing the jeweled top.<p>

The checkered floor started rising out of the ground in sections, and panels built into them slid open neatly, revealing a series of small, spider-like robots. Well, they were an improvement on the busts at least.

"Titans, go!" Jinx declared, and the chime of her hexes raced through the air, slicing an Arachnabot in half.

"Now don't you see, duckies?" Mod laughed, standing on the tallest point of the floor, as the two sections of the robot got up and moved towards Jinx, small rotating blades, rocket launchers, and what appeared to be laser-pointers emerging from their insides. "The more you _smash 'em_…" Jinx flew backwards, propelled by a rocket. "The more they smash _you_!"

"Hot Spot, try melting them completely!" Jinx ordered, frowning at a tear in her shirt.

"On it!" Hot Spot shouted, turning his attention to a single robot, and focusing a long, concentrated blast of heat on it. The Arachnabot turned bright, hot white, but remained intact. "Oh, that can't be good."

Mod cackled again. "Oh, _come on_, lad! You didn't really think I wouldn't have thought of that, did you?" The now super-heated robot started to attack Hot Spot.

"Well, I thought that you might have thought that it was such an obvious thought that you obviously would have thought that I would have thought that you would have thought to take preventive measures, and then never have thought to actually test it."

"Did that sentence make sense?" Jinx yelled, bringing a high heeled boot down on a robot as hard as she could in an attempt to destroy it more thoroughly.

"I don't know, I couldn't keep track!" Argent replied, trapping sixteen and a half spider-bots in a large sphere of her plasma, and then began to work on crushing them into a nice round ball that would hopefully be small enough to destroy any programming or destructive abilities.

Kid Flash raced around, waving a screwdriver above his head and striking random robots at regular intervals. One robot might suddenly discover that it had lost all of its legs, that its camera circuits had been damaged, or that the whirring blades were detached suddenly. Of course, that strategy might have been more effective if the robots (a) doubled as _Roombas of_ _destruction_, (b) didn't really need to see in order to shoot random rockets, red dots or swirling things, or (c) had back up weapons.

"Kid Flash!" Jinx shouted, sending three hexes at a now-flying robot. "Stop taking their legs off, it's hard enough to get these things while they're on the ground!" Jericho nodded in agreement. He had a large hammer in one hand (Jinx had given him orders to carry one at all times after the thirteenth robot invasion), and was currently playing Whack-an-Arachnabot.

"Yes ma'am!" Kid Flash saluted jauntily, dashing along the wall. A platform slid out suddenly, whacking the speedster on the head and sending him to the ground. "Ouch…"

The screen turned black, white, and swirly. A hypno-screen.

"Oh, great." Jinx wasn't sure who had said it, but she thought that just about summed up that situation.

Kid Flash's face went slack, and his blue eyes were huge and vacant. A small spider-robot walked up to him, and stood in front of the fastest boy alive. The laser-pointer came out.

A small red dot appeared on Jinx's clothes. "What—"

She was promptly tackled by a blur of ketchup and mustard, which sent her careening down the layered floor. "Ouch."

"That's it, laddie!" Mod cackled. "Find the pretty dot!"

Kid Flash was gone, the dot having appeared on Jericho. He was like a demented speedster cat, eagerly chasing down the red laser point wherever it appeared.

"If _that's_ how you want to play it…" Jinx growled, but her attention was swiftly distracted by six robots trying to chop her into tiny bits with their whirly-blades-of-doom-thingies.

"Kid Flash, snap out of it!" Argent shouted, safely out of his reach, not that the jumping up and down speedster cared for anything but the red dot on her forehead.

"What did the file say we have to do to break the hypnosis?" Hot Spot yelled, desperately throwing fireballs at the Arachnabots.

"Make him laugh!" Argent yelled.

"That doesn't sound right!" Hot Spot objected.

"Then try cognitive recalibration!"

"You stole that from _The Avengers_!"

"What's your point? It worked against Loki!"

"_Loki_ isn't real! Norse Gods aren't real!"

"What, so aliens, sorceresses, and speedsters are real, but not Norse Gods?"

"Oh for the love of… _will you two stop flirting and either make him laugh or hit him on the head_?" Jinx shouted.

_Get a room!_ Jericho added, although the bickering couple failed to notice him.

Jinx brought her foot down on the robot with the laser-pointer that was controlling her boyfriend. She picked up the still intact pointer, smirking her favorite evil-smile from the HIVE Academy. "My turn."

A small red dot appeared on Mad Mod.

_You are cruel_, Jericho informed her.

"Just a bit," she agreed, as one-hundred-and-fifty-one pounds of lean, muscled speedster collided with Mad Mod, and (more importantly) his cane. The cane went rolling, out of the hand of the maniac.

Argent swooped down and seized the device, breaking it over her knee.

The room halted. Robots fell over. The floor shrunk back into the ground. The walls became screens. Mod became an old man again.

Jinx walked over to her slightly drooling boyfriend, and whispered three words into his ear. Suddenly, the fastest boy alive doubled over laughing. "I had forgotten about that!" He cackled.

The other Titans exchanged confused glances.

_Prompt: Colors_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it! Please review!  
><strong>

**The terribly tardy,  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven_  
><em>**


	40. Announcements

**A/N: So once again we travel to the future! Be warned, I use civilian names _a lot_ in the following chapter. Hopefully most of you know the names pretty well from either comic-knowledge or High School AUs, but there are a few more obscure characters I'm using as well. **

**So, Nicole = Kole  
><strong>

**Jade = Cheshire (yes, the villain. No, I'm not going to explain why she's a Titan now. That's for a later story.)  
><strong>

**Tula = Aquagirl  
><strong>

**Donna = Wondergirl  
><strong>

**Barbara = Batgirl  
><strong>

**Kara = Supergirl  
><strong>

**The rest you probably know. Anyways, I do not make any profit from this fanfiction venture of mine. Please don't sue!**

* * *

><p>Jinx stared at the mirror. Well, to be more accurate, Linda Park-West stared at the mirror, since the holo-bracelet was clasped around her wrist. (Cyborg had expanded into other forms of holographic projectors years ago.)<p>

"I am pregnant," she said out loud for the thirteenth time. Huh, it was still weird. There was a little person forming in her stomach. A little person who would probably either have super-speed or bad-luck powers, ooh, wouldn't _that_ be fun? Well, at least there was precedence this time. It was nice to know that they would be prepared, unlike when Don and Dawn had been born.

"You know, staring at your stomach isn't going to make the kid any more visible," Argent informed her, also in civilian. "Now stop actin' shell-shocked. You've known for a day now. You've done the big confrontation with your husband, now it's time to just wait for the hormones to kick in and mess up your life."

"It just feels _surreal_," Jinx told her friend.

Argent burst out laughing. "You do realize you're a powerful sorceress, married to a speedster, the leader of the initial European branch of an international hero network, part of the Titans Counsel, and on the short list for the Justice League, right? Trust me, that's the most normal thing in your life right now."

Jinx colored slightly. "I'm not on the short list," she reminded her friend. "I got rejected last time."

"By _one_ vote," Argent said breezily. "You'll make it next time, what with your husband on the committee and all."

Jinx chose to ignore this. "Come on," she said, walking past her best friend. "We're going to be late."

Argent laughed. "'spose we should get going," she admitted. "To the Zeta-Tubes!"

* * *

><p>The two super-heroines walked into a bar. "Sorry we're late," Linda said, slipping into an open seat next to Rachel. "Wally ambushed us by the door."<p>

"It's fine," Karen said, sipping from her drink with a grin on her face. "You're not even the last ones. Nicole and Tula still hasn't arrived, let alone the Terrific Trio."

Jinx snorted at the nickname. "Eh, probably got held up somewhere, knowing those three."

"I do hope you travelled well?" Kori asked, leaning forward. Her skin was more human under the hologram, and the whites of her eyes were now, well, white; but apart from that the Tameranian appeared exactly the same.

"It was easy," Toni said.

"So Karen," Jade asked, looking at the dark skinned girl through heavily lidded eyes as she raised a martini glass into the air, "How are you enjoying your last night as a single lady?"

"It's been fun," Karen said, clinking her glass against Jade's.

"Sorry we're late!" Nicole slide into a seat, Tula trailing behind her. "I got lost!"

"… Nicole, this place is a block away from the 'bus-stop,'" Linda said.

"And she got lost," Tula said, nodding seriously. "It was quite impressive."

Nicole colored a little. "It wasn't really my fault!"

"No, no, of course it wasn't," Tula said, patting her teammate on the arm. "How were you supposed to know any of that?"

Nicole stuck her tongue out.

"Suddenly, I feel better about being late," Kara declared, sitting across from Linda. Barbara sat next to Kori, grinning at her fellow red head, while Donna sat on Rachel's other side. "We got… held up."

"Understandable," Karen laughed.

"As I understand it," Donna said with a frown, "These 'hen-nights' require large amounts of alcohol. I believe that I shall go to the bar to fetch some for those of us who are lacking. What will people have?"

"Lighten up," Linda told Donna with a laugh. "But I'll have a virgin piña colada—"

"Before Donna goes to fetch drinks," Kori interrupted, smiling shyly, "May I make an announcement?"

Karen gestured for Kori to take the floor.

Kori grinned shyly, and reached into her purse, which hung from the back of the seat. She pulled out a small jewelry case, and opened it, revealing…

"Is that an _engagement_ _ring_?" Barbara asked, grinning as she looked at Kori. "Dick finally got around to it?"

Toni whooped, and threw an arm around Kori. "Congratulations girl!"

Jade got to her feet, raising her glass into the air. "To Richard Grayson, for finally growing the—" Karen grabbed her teammate and pulled her back into her seat before she could finish that sentence.

"How much have you _had_ to drink?" Karen demanded.

Jade laughed. "Not enough. Lian has a cold. She kept me and Roy up _all night_." The women all winced appropriately. Linda placed a hand on her stomach.

"Glad that Sparky an' I don't have a kid yet," Karen muttered.

"Speaking of kids…" Linda said, glad that she had a transition for her own announcement.

"You're kidding," Jade said, looking delighted.

"I'm pregnant," Linda said with a shrug. Kori let out a high pitched shriek of joy, pouncing on her.

"This is the most wonderful news! Oh this is joyous, how did Wally take hearing it?"

"That's great to hear," Jade said, draining the rest of her drink. "Lian's been demanding siblings. She can have your kids instead. Cousins will work just fine. I don't think I could handle another kid."

_Prompt: Announcements_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just to let you guys go, I'm going to camp tomorrow for two weeks. So I won't have Internet access at all. That means no new chapters. I'm really sorry about that... (It wasn't my idea!)  
><strong>

**Also, yes, Jinx is pregnant with the twins, she just doesn't realize that there are two of them yet. (Thought this was obvious, but I like to clarify just in case.)  
><strong>

**Furthermore, we're now on the final countdown! This is chapter forty, and we only have ten chapters left. **

**The cheerful and apologetic,  
><strong>

**Hinn-Raven_  
><em>**


	41. Paperwork

**A/N: Um... yeah. Sooooooooooo sorry this is late. I've had awful writers block, and this chapter just didn't want to be written. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine... **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"Don't worry about it Jericho," Jinx said airily as she filled out the forms before her. "We'll manage just fine for the week."<p>

_But what if you need me?_ Jericho signed, anxious. _What if…_

"Stop it," Jinx said, glaring. "You are going on this vacation with Kole, even if I have to discharge you from the Titans for it to happen."

_But…_ Jericho looked conflicted.

Jinx rolled her eyes dramatically, and shoved a single piece of very official looking paper at him.

He glanced down at it.

_Official notice of location movement (temporary) [The Titan Trio] _

_The Titan Trio will be in Paris until further notice, tracking down the super-criminal hacker known as the Calculator. We have received information that he is active in the area, possibly working in conjuncture with the sentient super-computer known as Braniac. Should this be true…_

He didn't finish reading it as Jinx cleared her throat. "So as you see, backup will be right over the English Channel." Jinx signed the official request for leave with a dramatic flourish and handed it to him. "Now _go_. Kole's waiting for you in the Ops. Center."

He accepted it with a shy smile. _Thanks_. He quickly fled to go to his girlfriend.

Jinx smiled after him, and then turned her attention back to her desk with a sigh. She was in her work room, where she handled the bureaucratic and diplomatic parts of her job as leader of the Titans Europe.

The study was a small, square room, lined with file cabinets. Her desk was a huge metal piece welded to the floor, made for function more than aesthetics, and nearly completely covered in paperwork. A sleek WayneTech computer (open to the latest memo from Robin—_Media Relations: How Much Information is Too Much?_) and an empty space where she actually signed things were the only empty spaces. There were two maps on the wall, one of the British Isles and one of the world. The British Isles one was mostly unmarked with pins or smiley face stickers, but the world map was coated in them.

Jinx sighed, and got back to work. She grabbed a file labeled _Control Freak—Threat Level Zeta_ and dumped on top of a large pile of other criminal files that was on the floor. The next paper was a request from a company for licensing rights for the Titans Europe team. (Good idea, if Queen Enterprises hadn't bought the rights just two weeks before. Jinx had really liked the plushie line.) The next one she grabbed hadn't been filled out yet; an extradition form for Trident. Atlantis was requesting he be sent back, but doing so required a ton of paperwork. Jinx groaned, and started to work on it. She _hated_ bureaucrats.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Jinx called.

Wally stuck his head in. "Jericho's off?"

"Yep," Jinx said without looking off.

"Finally." He zipped behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder. His nose wrinkled adorably. "Paperwork?"

"Unfortunately," Jinx said dryly, filling out the details of the battle with Trident.

"You know, they never talk about this part," he said, straightening up. "They talk about fangirls, the fights, the hard work, the press… never about paperwork."

"If they ever told how much paperwork was involved in vigilantism, Wally, no one would do it, and evil would take over the world," Jinx replied absentmindedly.

"So that's how the Brotherhood of Evil should have done it then? Reveal the triplicate forms that you need to fill out every time we damage public property?"

"Nah, that would only get rid of the newbies and potential recruits," Jinx said. "Pass me that box of evidence photos, would you?"

Wally reached across her desk and grabbed a heavy box full of photographs of almost every criminal and crime scene the Titans had come across. Jinx fished through it, pulling out three security shots of Trident, and the mug shot. "That should do it," she said, taping them onto the paperwork.

"So, you free now?"

Jinx looked up at him, and smiled at the eagerness in his eyes. "I wish," she sighed. "The HIVE Five broke out of prison again."

"They did?" Alarm shot across Wally's face. "All of them?" He paused. "You don't think it was…"

"Not Angel," Jinx said, shaking her head. "Inside job. Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, XL Terrestrial—"

"Who?"

"That guy who grows really big," Jinx said absently, waving her hand in the air. "He's not a big name. But as I was saying, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More didn't escape. If Angel _was_ involved in some form or another, she would have definitely broken them out."

"How'd it happen then?"

"The _idiots_ at the prison didn't realize Gizmo had been collecting silverware for weeks on end. He used them to build some sort of motor, and used it to take out the wall of the possessions room. _Why_ they thought it was a good idea to store Gizmo's equipment in the same building as him…"

"So he broke everyone out?"

"Basically," Jinx said, sighing. "They were spotted in Liverpool yesterday. I need to fill out nationwide alert forms 21, 33, and 52."

"Three?" Wally asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"One for meta-humans, one for minors, and one foreigners," Jinx muttered, closing her eyes as Wally began to rub her shoulders. "Need to be filled out in triplicate…"

"I can help," Wally offered. "I'll get it all done in a flash."

Jinx groaned. "Still not funny…"

Wally kept rubbing her shoulders. "I hate it when you do paperwork," he said. "You're always too busy for me then."

Jinx smiled, eyes still close. "You're jealous of pulped trees?"

"Maybe a little," he said, digging his fingers in. "Geeze, Jinxie, you're tense. When was the last time you relaxed?"

"Eh, about the day before I met you," Jinx said absently, opening her eyes and grabbing her pen again, pulling one of the forms toward her.

"Oh? Am I _really_ that stressful?"

Jinx sighed gratefully as his fingers worked their magic on her tense muscles. "Sometimes," she said, printing out the HIVE Five's superhero names in careful handwriting. "Right now? No."

"I think I can lower your stress levels even more," he said, tracing circles on her back with his thumbs.

Jinx turned around, smirking. "Oh? How would you do that?"

He leaned in and kissed her. Jinx dropped the pen instantly, and spun her chair around so that she faced him, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

He cupped her face in his hand, and she tangled her fingers in his hair.

_Very relaxing,_ Jinx thought giddily. She _loved_ this. She and Wally never seemed to get enough time alone together…

Why had she been doing paperwork again?

She pulled him towards her, forcing him to sit on her lap as they kept kissing. No one was here to see.

Wally ran his thumb along her cheek as they broke apart briefly for air. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," she said back, smiling.

"Good to know."

"Like you didn't already."

"It's always nice to hear it again."

"Won't deny that."

"I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you…"

"Okay, now you're just being silly."

"Me? Silly? _Never_."

Jinx laughed and pulled him in again for another kiss.

"You're stuck with me, you know that, right?" Jinx asked when they surfaced for air again. "I know I should say I'm here as long as you want me, but I'm too selfish for that. You'll never get rid of me."

"That's not selfish," Wally said, resting his forehead against hers. "I'll never want you to go away. Even if you didn't want _me_, I'd chase you. I always will."

"Like you'd ever have to," Jinx pointed out.

"Can we just accept that we're going to be together forever and get back to kissing?" Wally asked, eyes gleaming.

Jinx laughed and he swooped down to kiss her again. _And I was doing **paperwork**?_

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. "You two! Stop makin' out and get out here! We've got a break in at Wayne Enterprises, and if you're not ready in twenty-eight seconds, I'm hackin' the security feed and postin' the pictures on the Internet!" Argent yelled through the door. "One…"

"Coming!" Jinx called, getting to her feet and making sure her hair was in place. "Who is it?"

"Red X! Let's go!"

Wally looked at her, now dressed in his Kid Flash costume, and swooped down to peck her on the mouth once more. "Come on. Let's go catch the badguys."

_Prompt: Paperwork_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next, the return of Red X... and someone else. **

**Hinn-Raven**


	42. Now for Something Completely Different

**A/N: Hi guys? *ducks random stuff* I'm sooooo sorry. Writers block killed this chapter. And schoolwork too. So, to make it up to you, not only is this chapter a) more than three times longer than a normal chapter, but b) it contains something I mentioned a while back as a possibility.**

**For those of you who forgot, this is the return of the Mary-Sues. **

**For those of you who never read my other story "Don't Let a Mary Sue Into Titans Tower", let me recap. Mary Sues are innocent girls, transformed into Mary Sues by the power of bad fanfics from our world. "Don't Let a Mary-Sue into Titans Tower" recorded the adventures of Destinee, and the Teen Titans' attempts to be rid of her. At the end of the story, it was revealed that other Titans had similar problems with Mary Sues. **

**This chapter will follow the Titans Europe, and their own Mary Sue, Emilee. **

**I hope this chapter will be worth the wait, and that I have managed to recapture the humor of the original story. If not, I apologize sincerely, and will accept all flames with as much grace as I can handle.**

**Be warned, children: This chapter contains bad spelling, grammar, a Mary Sue, and a mockery of as many Teen Titans fandom clichés as I could manage. Here there be monsters. **

**Disclaimer: Only Emilee is mine.**

* * *

><p><em>My name is Emilee Floral Smythe. I am seventeen years old. I have skin as white as pearls with hair the colur of night. My lips are perfect and rooby, my hands perfectly manicured and my eyes are teh deepest, most beautiful shade off green. I am really, really skiny, but I have reilly big boobs. <em>

_I walked down teh hallway of my scool. I wuz waring my favorite emerald shirt and black skiny jeans hat made my legs look really sexily. _

_"Hay Emilee!" It was… Xavier!_

_"Hay Xavier," I giggled sexily. "Wazzup?" _

_He smiled at me all shy and cute-like. "I was wondering… I'm going to robb a place tonight. Do you wanna come wit me?" _

_"OMG!" I said, bitting mah lip. "I dunno…"_

_"Come on!" He sayd, kissing me. "It'l be fun!"_

_"OK!" I said while makin out wit him._

_Xavier is mah BF. He has black hair wit red streaks and baby blue eyes. He is super ripped, and super tan. He is rielly sexy, and he loves me loads. He says I'm da pretties gurl he ever datede._

_We skipped skool and he bought me an outfit to thief the bank in. He got me a black minie skirt with a blue tank top and blue high heels. I applied a load of mascara and some bright red lipstick. I put one a tone of eyeliner and eyeshade and I looked really, really sexie. _

_Then we broke into the bank._

* * *

><p>"Uh.. who's this?" Kid Flash asked, pointing at the disproportionate girl who had set off the alarms.<p>

"I don't know," Red X muttered, not sounding happy. "She just showed up."

Argent shook her head. "Oh lovely. Another D-Lister."

"Brilliant," Jinx sighed.

"**OMG!**" The girl exclaimed, voice high and reedy. "**Its da Teen Titans! Jason, wadda we do?**"

"The Teen Titans?" Kid Flash repeated, incredulous. "What, do I look like Starfire to you?"

"_Why_ would you be Starfire?" Hot Spot asked.

"I'm the token red-head, _and _the leader's love-interest," Kid Flash replied promply.

"Why do I get the feeling you've put too much thought into this?"

"Probably because it's true."

"Jason?" Jinx asked Red X, ignoring the banter behind her.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Rose-Eyes," Red X replied with a shrug.

"Who are you?" Argent addressed the (oddly dressed for a robber) girl. She would later regret this greatly.

"**I am Emilee Floral Smythe!**" The girl shrieked in a high-pitched manner, causing the Titans and the thief to clutch their ears in pain. "**Butt when I am dressd like tis—**"

"For clubbing?" Jinx asked, eyebrow raised.

"**I am SHADOW, TERROR OF THE NIGHT, OF THE LAND OF MARY-SUES!**"

"Seriously?" Argent muttered. "'Shadow's' not taken already?"

"It might be, for all we know," Kid Flash said with a shrug. "I mean, I don't have Batman's entire data-base memorized…"

"I'm still shocked you have _clearance_ for that thing," Jinx said.

"Hey, I'm trustworthy!"

"If it's fine with you guys, I'll be leaving now," Red X said casually, placing his finger on his belt.

"Sorry, kinda do," Jinx said, snapping her fingers. A wave of pink energy hit the thief, sending him flying through the air. The criminal landed spryly on his feet, turning around to face the Titans again.

"You haven't even stolen the prototype yet!" Argent pointed out. "You aren't being very professional!"

"Eh, the boss gave me a large time-frame," Red X said, flapping his hand in the air. "I can always get back to him later?"

"Your boss, huh?"

"Sorry, Rose-Eyes, can't tell," Red X said, somehow managing to wink despite the mask.

"**OMFG! Jason Todd, you butter nott leave me hear!**" Emilee shrieked, inflicting significant damage upon all those who had the misfortune of hearing her.

"Jason Todd?" Argent repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Bruce Wayne's newest adopted song?" Wally asked, confused.

"… isn't he, what, thirteen?" Jinx asked, looking at her boyfriend.

"Try _ten_."

As a unit, the Titans Europe looked at Red X, who was definitely not a ten year old. He shrugged at them. "Later!" He vanished into thin air.

"**OMFG, Jasson!**" The girl fumed. "**You ducking dastard!**"

The Titans looked at each other. "What?"

"I think she meant…"

"Don't say it Argent, the children are watching," Kid Flash chastised.

Jinx looked at him.

"What? Every teenaged hacker is watching us live right now! Gotta set a good example!"

"Look, can we just arrest Little Miss Wannabe, and then head home?" Hot Spot asked.

They turned around to face their 'foe', but the room was empty.

"So," Jinx asked, sitting down on the couch, holding a peanut butter sandwich in one hand, a glass of milk in the other. "What do we have on this Smith character."

"Everything you want, Boss," Hot Spot said, looking up from his laptop. "We've got fingerprints, names, security-footage…"

"And," Argent said, sitting down next to Jinx, eating an apple. "Spotty and I put them in the system, found her record."

"Disturbing the peace, falsifying records, being a public nuisance, leaving restaurants without eating… and nine sexual harassment charges," Hot Spot reported.

"_All_," Argent added, "Within the past twenty-four hours."

Jinx leaned forward. "What?"

"She never existed before this," Argent said, smiling. "Never. Nada. Zip. Not in any alias, not in any database. It was as if she never existed before sunrise today."

"Supernatural, then?"

"Could be anything," Argent said, rubbing her temples. "I'll put this in the data-base; see if we've got a previous case. Maybe the other Titans will have some advice."

(Of course, the majority of the others were a bit preoccupied at the moment.) [_"My home planet is Sparklevillia, home to the famous species, the Mary-Sues!" declared the girl, her hair changing again, taking on a green hue._

_The Titans all looked at each other and blinked simultaneously.] _

* * *

><p><em>I sat at a café, feeling very sadd. Jasson had left me. <em>

_My phone rang. I pulld out my phone, and looked at it. RED X, my collar ID sayd. I wrinkled my nose, cous I was still mad at him for leavin me to fight the Titans all on my own._

_I ignured him, sipping my slurpee saddly. _

_"Hay," a boy wit red hair, blu eyes and pretty freckles sayd, slipping into the seat next too me. _

_"Hai," I sighed. He was super cute. _

_"My name is Wally," he said, "You are teh prittiest girl Ive eva met."_

_"Thankz!" I gigled, "Im Emilee."_

_We taked four ages. He told me abbot his stupid ex-gf Jynx, who he dumped after she cheeted on him wit some guy namedd Cyburger. Now, he wuz rielly hurt and supper dipressed. _

_"OMG! Thatz so sadd! I said, holding his hand. _

_"I dont mind." Wally sighed. "I get to meat you now. Jynx wuz a birch anyways." _

_"LOL!" I sayd. "Im gladd I meet u two!" _

_"Can yew keep a secrit?" Wally asked_

_"OMG yes!" _

_"I am Kyd Flash. Will u date me Emilee?"_

_"Sorry I cant," I said flirtily. "I am datting Red X." Even if Waly was supper cute, I couldn't hrut Xavier lik that. I luved him two much._

_"O," Wally sayd, all dipressed-like. I felt sorry four him, so I kissed him. _

_"OMG!" I sayd, pulling away. "Wat am I doin! I luv Xavier!"_

_"Butt I luv u two, Emilee," Waly sayd to me. "Pleese…"_

_I felt supper squshy inside. "I luv u Waly. But I cannt bee wit u. I luv Xavier two!'_

_"O," he sayd, looking sad. _

_I kised him agan. _

* * *

><p>"Found her," Argent said, smirking. "She's at a café, making out with thin air."<p>

"Seriously?" Jinx asked, looking over her friend's shoulder. "Huh."

"Sadly, yes," Argent said, throwing the CCTV feed up onto the big screen. "She's still there. Should we go get her?"

"Nah, let the police handle 'Shadow'," Jinx said with a shrug. "Send them a tip."

"On it," Hot Spot said, typing quickly. "Do we know where Red X is going to strike next?"

"He'll go back to Wayne Enterprises," Jinx said with a sigh. "Soon, too. If the info Supergirl sent me, Luthor's expecting delivery soon."

"Luthor's behind this?" Wally said, handing everyone Chinese take-out containers. "Why am I not surprised…"

"Because, it's Luther?" Argent suggested, digging into her beef and broccoli. "That guy is responsible for almost everything."

"If it's not the Joker."

"Or Darkseid."

"Or Sinestro."

"Or Braniac."

"Who?"

"That sentient super-computer from Krypton."

"Or Slade. Wait, are we still doing this?"

"No Wally."

"Darn."

"Not to get off topic, but what on _Earth_ is that chick doing?" Argent said, eyes wide as she looked at the computer screen.

The rest of the Titans switched their attention to the screen, where Smith was raising her hands above her head, pulling all shadows in the nearby area towards her.

"How is no one noticing this?" Hot Spot demanded.

"Weirdness censor?" Wally suggested, putting down his chopsticks.

"They live in London," Argent sighed. "They're just too used to it by now."

"We've made so much progress since the first attack of the Duchess," Hot Spot said wistfully.

"Can we focus on the fact that we've got a really stupid meta criminal in our city?" Jinx asked.

"_Right_." Wally said. "Should we go get her?"

The alarm started blaring. "After this," Jinx said, checking her communicator. "Red X is back at Wayne Enterprises."

"Anyone surprised?" Argent asked.

Everyone ignored her. "Titans go!" Jinx smirked.

* * *

><p>Red X liked his job. He was very good at it too. Some might argue too good, but Red X didn't particularly care for those 'some'. They tended to be either the really obnoxious or the really moral. (And although there was a large overlap between the two, it was possible to be one and not the other. Take Kitten, for instance.)<p>

However, there were days that he thought that he would be better off in that early retirement that Blackfire had been suggesting last time they met up for dinner. An island in the Caribbean would probably lack annoying meta-human stalkers, for one.

"**WTF Xavier,**" the girl was saying, "**Why da fluck did you leaf me wit teh Titans? You selfish buster, you.**"

Red X ignored the girl, focusing on disabling the security system. He was good at ignoring people. And his conscious, for that matter. Although, he was a bit curious as to why he was now Xavier instead of Jason, but he wasn't going to pry.

Days like this, he was almost willing to take the initial payment ole Lexie had given him, toss his professional reputation into the winds, and just retire. Lex didn't know who he was—Red X alone was in the possession of that valuable information—but contracts with thieves of X's caliber were always based off reputation. Don't do a job right? Forget about getting another one.

Admittedly, pissing of Lex might have some bad consequences, even for someone at X's level. So he probably should get that stupid prototype. (It didn't really matter anyway. Red X had already discovered that the prototype was a decoy. Not that he would ever _dream_ mentioning it to Lex. Let baldie figure out that he had been foiled by a playboy on his own time.)

What's-her-face continued to babble like a dyslexic texter, and Red X sent himself to his happy place as he plucked the prototype from its Plexiglas case. He was going to go back to Jump City after this. Screw with the Boy Wonder and the other Teen Titans for a bit. Then he'd…

"X, do you ever give up?" He sighed. The Titans were here.

"Nah, that's too boring," he called.

"Titans, go!" Jinx declared, charging towards him, her hands crackling with pink electricity.

"**OMFG!**" Random stalker said, and threw a punch at midair. Somehow, while she was doing it, she lost control of her center of gravity, and fell to the ground rather painfully. "**OW!**"

"And I thought the Duchess was bad," Argent declared, trying to smack Red X with a gigantic frying pan. Red X ducked, and followed up her attack with a rapid-fire series of sticky-Xs, forcing the girl to duck.

"**And then I rised my hands hi abouv mie head and I called the porew of da shadoows too me. I through it at dat birch, Jynx, who falls two da ground, writing in payne. Xavier smiled at me and hit Agrent wit a great big X. She fell.**"

"Oh dear, sweet Lord no," Jinx moaned. "She's _narrating._"

"This is worse than the transcript of our fight with Control Freak that we found!" Kid Flash yelled, trying to tackle Red X again. (Seriously, the Kid needed a new tactic.)

"** 'Xavier Red' I sayd. 'I luv you. A lott.' 'I luv yew two, Emilee,' he said, kissing me before punching Hto Stop in teh face.**"

"I thought you were Jason Todd," Jinx said, swiping the air with her hand, ripping the floor out from underneath him. Red X laughed, and flew through the air, throwing a handful of X-Shaped Shruiken at her.

"So did I!"

"It's a stupid alias," Hot Spot said, shooting a ball of fire at him. Red X hit the floor, part of him hoping that Little Miss Narrator would be hit. The rest of him (the part of him that still had morality) knew she probably couldn't handle it, so it hoped it would just dissipate.

"**Sudenly, I feel my hands bee held behind my bcka. It was… Wally! 'Your under arestt,' he tells me. 'OMFG!' I yel. 'Xavier, hlep me!'**"

"Wally?" Red X asked, raising an eyebrow under his mask.

"How the…" Kid Flash was frozen in the middle of the room, staring at the girl, who had been flailing around in what was supposed to resemble karate moves, but really looked like she was a demented puppet, who was now frozen in place.

"**Xavvier locked at me, with his deap, beautiful eyes, and he sayd, 'Bye!' And then he dispeared.**"

"Okay, I'm bored of this," Red X said with a yawn. He threw out his hand, sending a Sticky-X towards Whoever-She-Is, and it landed over her mouth, effectively silencing her. "See you later!" He teleported out, hoping to never see another girl like her ever again.

_[One Day Later: "Where'd you pick this one up?" said X, sounding amused._

_"WE didn't," Robin sighed. "She's been following us for two days now."_

_There was silence, and then Red X started to laugh like crazy. "Oh, this is PRICELESS! Two days?"]_

* * *

><p><em>"Your goin to live in teh tower now," Jynx told me, glaring at me like she wanted to kil me.<em>

_"Y wood I?" I demand._

_"Case otherwise, youll go to jail like th scoombug you aer," Jynx told me. "Yur a criminal. I dontt trust u."_

_"I due," Waly sayd, lookin at me wit a smile. My hart melted a little. Waly looked so sweat, it made me almost forgot tat it wuz his folt that I wuz hear. "I luv her."_

_Jynx slapped me. "U birch," she told me. "Stya away frum him. He's mine." _

_"U cannt tel me wat 2 do," I said. "U not da boss of me."_

_"Ashley, I ma," Jynx said smoogly. "Im teh leeder fo Titans Euro, and u have to due as I sya, or u go two jail." _

_"Actuly," Waly sayd, "We took a vote. Ur not the leeder anymores."_

_"O?" She asked, looking reilly madd. "Woo is, den?"_

_"Emilee is," Agrent said, smiling at me all nice-like. _

_"OMFG, reilly?" I asked, all flattered-like. _

_"Wee trust u."Waly said, smiling at me. My hart razed a little at the site. _

_"Ur stupid!" Jynx sayd. "We cannt trust her!"_

_"Yah we can," Hot Stop said. "Shes in churge now."_

_Jynx looked supper mad, but she didnnt due anything._

* * *

><p>"<em>How<em> did she get in?" Jinx yelled, sending another wave of hexes at Smith.

"I don't know!" Argent shouted back, trying to trap Smith in a box of plasma, but the annoying girl did her stupid shadow-trick and ducked out.

"**Waly, I luv u!**" The girl screamed, making a bee-line for Wally West.

"Help!" Wally yelped, running away again.

"I told you," Jinx said, punching Smith in the face, sending Smith flying. "Go to the safe-room! It's magic-proof, it should be able to keep her out!"

"And leave you with _her_?" Wally yelled, scooping Jinx up and running away with her in his arms as Smith lashed out with a whip-like stream of shadows (which, judging from the marks on Jinx's face, hurt a lot.)

"Wally, I can _handle _her," Jinx said. "Now put me down."

She pulled him in for a kiss. "Now don't worry about me," she said, resting her forehead against his. "We'll get this girl out of here, and then you and I can go to that all-you-can-eat Chinese restaurant you wanted to try."

"**STAY AWAY FORM MY BF!**" More of the shadow-whips lashed through the air, which Jinx only just managed to dodge.

"_You_ stay away from him, you birch!" Jinx froze, paling. "Oh dear. She's rubbing off."

"You'll be okay, Jinxie," Wally comforted her. "Just don't try to spell anything for the next week or so."

"Good idea," Argent said, throwing the couch at Smith.

* * *

><p><em>So I styed at the Tower. Waly took me all ofer the world, and we where datting, and everytin was god. <em>

_Ten one day I went into Waly's room. _

_Jynx was pinning him against teh wall, kissing him. "Waly, I luv yew," she was saying in between kises. _

_"STAY AWAY FORM MY BF!" I yel, hiting her wit my shadows. _

_"Emilee!" Waly yelled, reachin four me._

_"Stay da fluck away!" I cry. "You cheated on me, yew buster!"_

_"No I didnnt!" _

_"Yah he did," Jynx sayd, hands on her hips. She smirked at me all-evil like. _

_"U kised me!" Waly protested, pointing at her. "I donnt lov her! I luve u, Emilee, I sware! I donnt want to see her eva again!"_

_Jynx slapped me. "You stay way form Waly, you birch, she told me._

_"Your off the Team' I told her._

_She slaped me again. "Fine." She left. Then hse went and jioned Slade, and become his apprentice, and becomes all evil and stuf. _

_"I new she wuz no good," Waly sayd sadly._

_"I luv u," I told him, kizing him. _

_"I luv u 2," he sayd. _

_Adn wee live haply eva afterr. _

* * *

><p>"She's a Mary Sue," Raven said tiredly, a day later. "We've had one haunting our Tower for two days now. Ours just died dramatically."<p>

"So, will ours as well?" Wally asked, wincing as Jinx smacked Emilee with a frying pan.

"You can hope. What's she saying?" Robin asked.

"At the moment? She's just calling Jinx names."

"We're on day nine," Bumblebee reported, looking incredibly stressed. "We started out with three. One died yesterday."

"Why didn't you contact us before this?" Robin demanded.

"The one who just died nearly destroyed all of our equipment," Bumblebee said, her hair coming out of her buns. "Although it looks like we had it easy compared to Jericho."

"Is he okay?" Jinx asked.

"He's fine," Kole promised. "It's not exactly the relaxing vacation we hoped for, but we're fine."

"So, basically, what we need to do is just hope she dies on her own time?" Wally asked, eyes wide.

"Basically," Robin muttered. "Unless you figure something else out."

There was a loud noise. "Jinx just threw her out the window, will that work?" Wally asked.

"As you humans say, we have 'been there, and done that,'" Starfire said. "It is not effective. But most immensely satisfying, I must admit."

_Prompt: The Mary Sue Returns_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So why did I delay this update until today? **

**Well readers, today is the first anniversary of this story's publication, _and_ my _third_ anniversary on this website. *throws confetti* **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this very special update! Please review!**

**Hinn-Raven**


	43. Public Relations

**A/N: Eh, don't really like this one that much, but I figured you guys deserved an update. After this, ladies and gents... well, let's just say that we're going to have a few friends come calling on our dear Titans Europe. **

**Disclaimer: Ownership of this franchise continues to ellude me.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you," Jinx laughed, looking at the roses he'd pressed into her hand.<p>

"Happy anniversary!" He sang, kissing her on the cheek. Jinx laughed, moving her arms awkwardly so she could cradle her flowers and kiss him without crushing them.

"So Jinx," Wally said, pulling back, blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "How do you want to celebrate the start of your third year as one of the good guys?"

"Oh, I was thinking it's about time for me to reveal that I'm an undercover HIVE agent, and tear down the network from within, don't you think so?"

"Please," Wally said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "You have fallen for my charms so completely that even if you did, you would be so conflicted you would end up helping us in the end."

"Yeah, but no one would ever trust me again, so I'd have to leave the Titans," Jinx pointed out, tilting her head.

"But then you'd return again at a later point, saving us from something, and you'd rejoin the team!"

"And spend the next few… are we talking a story or a TV show here?"

"Eh, TV show. A story couldn't do my dashing good looks justice," Wally said, smirking. Jinx smirked back.

"Of course not. But anyways, I'd spend about half the season winning back the Team's trust."

"But I would have trusted you the whole time!"

"But there would be so much tension in our relationship! And you probably would have found a new girlfriend in the interim, because everyone was encouraging you to move on."

"Darn, you're right. But we'd end up together in the end!"

"After about a season of denying that you still have feelings for me," Jinx said, laughing.

"Will you two _please_ stop flirting, and just kiss already?" Argent said as she walked by.

"Oh, go bicker with Spotty about whether Loki's redeemable or not," Jinx said, brushing off her friend.

"_Please_," Argent said. "We're going to see the new Bond movie."

"Well, go get ready then," Jinx said, sticking out her tongue.

Argent waved in her general direction before continuing her walk.

"So," Jinx said, weaving out of Wally's arms and twirling her roses in her fingers. "This reservation you have; is it for Jinx and Kid Flash or Wally and Linda?"

"Kid Flash and Jinx," he replied, leaning against the wall with a grin. "Our fan-forum is running out of hot and juicy gossip."

"Oh, so you think we should give them some more to talk about?" Jinx said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it's that or the shipping wars start up again. How did those fans even _learn_ about you and Cyborg?"

"Beats me," Jinx said with a shrug. "I'm not even sure if they did, or if it's more of their random shipping."

"Oh fans," Wally said with a fond sigh. "Where would we be without them?"

"Living our lives like normal superheroes?"

"… point."

"So, what time's the reservations?"

"Seven. And we want to be back by ten—Wonder Woman's hosting Saturday Night Live."

"Oh you're kidding me," Jinx said, looking pained.

"Nope. It's a PR thing."

Jinx covered her eyes with her hand. "If they put Batman on the Colbert Report…"

"_Please_," Wally laughed. "Hawkman's doing that."

_Prompt: Public Relations _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I realize all of these constant references to the expanded universe beyond the Titans might annoy some of you, but I have trouble imagening these guys in a small, isolated world. Anyways, I hope you guys like this! Please review!**

**Hinn-Raven**


	44. Believe

**A/N: Sorry for no update for a little while guys: like I said, my schedule has been awful lately. Anyways, here is the start of the finale! **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine. As usual. I swear, I'm telling the truth!**

* * *

><p>Jinx laughed. "Wally, where are we going?" Her boyfriend pulled her down a hallway, grinning stupidly.<p>

"You'll see!" He practically sang.

"Last time you said that, you ended up dangling from the Leaning Tower of Pisa!"

Wally paused at that, grinning sheepishly. "I promise, this time there will be no dangling. Or pandas."

"There _better_ not be," Jinx said. "Once was more than enough."

"Don't worry, I'm sure my ban from Versailles will be retracted one day," he said with a shrug before continuing.

"I wouldn't put any money on it," Jinx sighed. "But will you _please_ tell me what's going on?"

He pushed open the door to the main room, "_Ta-daa_!"

Jinx blinked slowly. The dining table had been covered with a fancy white cloth, and covered in candles, rose petals and fancy china. The windows showed a gorgeous sunset, and jazz music played softly in the background.

Jinx swallowed. "Did you do this?"

"Argent cooked," he reassured her. "But yes."

"Well, at least she cooked," Jinx muttered, pulling him in for a kiss. "Was there an occasion I forgot about?"

"Nope," Wally grinned. "Just a date."

"You're an idiot," Jinx said fondly.

"But you love me anyways," he said, pecking her cheek. "Now come on. Argent made _steak_."

Jinx laughed, taking a seat.

The food was good, and Wally remembered to chew with his mouth shut this time, which was always a good thing.

"So," Wally said, leaning forward. "Who would win in a fight, Superman or the Hulk?"

Jinx groaned. "Seeing as the Hulk is_ fictional_, Wally…"

"Oh come on, you can't bring realism into a discussion like this!" He spooned a large portion of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"I can so, since the discussion is ridiculous," Jinx said, shaking her head.

"But Jiiiiiiiinx," he whined.

Jinx sighed. "Superman, because the Justice League would have his back."

"But what if the Avengers had the Hulk's?"

"Batman would take down Iron Man, Black Canary and Black Widow would have the fight to end all catfights, Green Arrow and Hawkeye would get into an archery contest and be too busy to help, and Captain Marvel and Captain America would bond over being the world's biggest softies," Jinx said, sipping from her glass of water.

"But what about Thor?"

"Wonder Woman would kick his ass," Jinx said. "And everyone else would help Superman take down the Hulk."

Kid Flash grinned triumphantly. "So you _have_ thought about this!"

"What? No I haven't!"

"Suuuuuuure," he drawled, smirking.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Honestly Wally…"

He laughed, and then he was beside her, pulling her out of her chair.

"What are you—"

"Hush, you'll ruin the moment."

"We're having one?"

"Almost," he said, grinning. He dashed over to the kitchen counter, where he grabbed the remote for the stereo system, and pressed a button. "There we go!"

_I never feel a thing is real_

_When I'm away from you_

"Is that…"

"Ella Fitzgerald!" He said with a grin, returning to her side with a small bow. "May I have this dance, Miss Park?"

"You certainly may, Mister West," Jinx said with a laugh, taking his hand. He pulled her close, one hand on her waist, the other taking her hand.

"_You smile, the bubble has a rainbow in it_," Wally sang, slightly off-key and in a mild falsetto.

"Wally," Jinx groaned, before he spun her around.

"_Say, it's only a paper moon_

_Sailing over a cardboard sea_

_But it wouldn't be make-believe_

_If you believed in me._"

"Wally, stop singing…" Jinx laughed. "Honestly, you're ruining the moment!"

He just smirked at her. "_If you believed in me_

_Yes, it's only a canvas sky_," Jinx rolled her eyes and pulled him closer to her before giving in.

"_Hanging over a muslin tree,_

_But it wouldn't be make-believe,_" she sang with him as they continued to spin around the Ops Center.

"_If you believed in me._

_Without your love,_

_It's a honky-tonk parade._

_Without your love,_" She spun _him_ under her arm, smirking at him as she took over leading.

"_It's a melody played, in a penny arcade,_

_It's a Barnum and Bailey world,_

_Just as phony as it can be,_" He pulled her closer, and rested his forehead against hers.

"_But it wouldn't be make-believe_," Jinx sang softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"_If you believed in me…_" Wally finished before their lips met.

Jinx smirked. _Definitely having a moment here. _

There was a loud shattering noise, and Jinx and Kid Flash pulled apart, just in time to see Kyd Wykkyd land on the floor of the Tower.

He looked right at them, and Jinx froze. His cloak was in shreds, his helmet was battered almost beyond recognition, and, most distinctively, his face and hands were covered in long, thin cuts.

"Angel," Jinx breathed, moving towards her former teammate.

Kyd raised a hand, and signed with it. _Help me. Please_.

"Oh this can't be good," Wally said, moving to her side.

"Not at all," Jinx breathed. "Call the others. We've got a situation.

_Prompt: Believe_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stay tuned! Please review!**

**Hinn-Raven**


	45. Property of the HIVE

**A/N: Yes, this is late again. Terribly sorry. I'm not sure if I'll have anything resembling a normal schedule anytime soon. *shurg* Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't own, don't sue, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda...**

* * *

><p><em>Two Hours Earlier<em>

_Jump City Meta-Human Penitentiary and Juvenile Detention Center_

"You okay, Kyd?" See-More asked his best friend quietly, slipping into the seat next to him.

The red-eyed boy nodded briefly, eyes focused on his plate.

"It's just; you haven't been talking lately…" he trailed off as Kyd gave him a skeptical look. "More so. Than usual. Really, you have!"

Kyd Wykkyd rolled his eyes and dug into his macaroni with his spoon.

"C'mon man, you're not helping here!" See-More sighed and started eating his own food.

"Kyd?" A very familiar voice whispered from behind them. The two friends whipped around, eyes wide.

"Angel," breathed See-More, scrambling away. Kyd sat there frozen, looking at her.

Angel's clothes hung on her loosely, as if she had lost an incredible amount of weight recently. Her helmet was tucked under one arm, revealing her bright yellow eyes and her hollow-looking face. A smile that seemed vaguely tentative appeared on her lips as she looked at Kyd.

"Kyd!" She cried out joyously, pulling him into a deep kiss that looked like it would be on the cover of romantic novels if it weren't so _wrong_. The way she clung to him was simply desperate, and the fact that Kyd was struggling to get out of her grip didn't help matters.

"It's okay Kyd," she said when she finally pulled away, cupping his face in her hand. "It's going to be okay. She'll pay for this, I promise."

Kyd shoved her away, sending her to the floor.

"Kyd?" She sounded childlike, plaintive and hurt. "Kyd?"

"Leave him alone Angel," See-More said, stepping between her and his best friend. Her yellow eyes focused on him, and she jammed her helmet on her head.

"Don't tell me what to do!" She shrieked, leaping to her feet. "Not about my boyfriend!"

"He _dumped_ you, dumbass!" See-More yelled, hand automatically going to his robotic eye, wishing that they hadn't handicapped it. Behind him, Kyd nodded.

Her freaky yellow eyes went wide. "No, he didn't…" She stared at Kyd, and for a moment, she looked lost and scared. Her mouth was slightly open, and she started to shake. "No, he wouldn't… he couldn't…"

"He _did_," See-More snapped. "Wake up, Fly-Girl! Stop chasing after things that are over! Brother Blood's gone! The HIVE's gone! You might as well accept it!"

A single tear went down Angel's face. Then her face twisted, and all the pain disappeared. Her hands clenched into fists, and her wings started to grow larger. "Maybe it is over. Maybe it is gone."

She leapt across at Kyd Wykkyd, shoving him into the table in a collision of steel and flesh. Shouts started throughout the cafeteria, as people realized that she was not supposed to be there. She wrapped her fingers around his throat. "But I will _not_ be the joke of this!"

"Kyd!" See-More yelled, lunging at Angel, who merely spread her wings wider, sharp, gleaming metal edge, colliding with the cyclops. Then they went closer again, slashing at Kyd's face and arms.

Her hands broke through the metal collar around Kyd's throat. "Go." Angel whispered. "To. _Hell_."

Kyd passed through the table. "Huh?" Angel said. She looked at the bits of power-inhibiting collar in her hands, and let out a roar of rage. She slammed on the table with her fists, denting it.

"Go Kyd," See-More muttered, spotting his friend slip through a portal. "Run."

Angel turned just in time to see Kyd Wykkyd disappear, and pulled her wings in around herself, vanishing.

Her fist slammed into him as he emerged in Jump City bay's skyline. He reeled through the air, clutching his now-dented helmet.

"You forget," she spat. "I _know_ you." She grabbed two of her feathers and threw them, but he dodged. "Coward!"

She flew forward, slamming her heel into his chest, sending him into Jump City bay with a huge splash. She gathered her wings and dived after him, pulling him back out of the water, before slamming her fist into his head again. His mouth opened in a scream of silent pain. She held a feather-knife to his face, and started dragging it down the line of his cheek-bones.

"You _left_ me!" She screamed. "You _left_!" She threw him through the air, but this time he wrapped his cape around himself and vanished.

"You will pay," she whispered, looking at the spot where he had been. "You _and_ the traitor."

Her hands flew to her head, and she clutched at her temples as old images played through her head.

_"A fine specimen, Brother Blood," the Headmistress said, peering at a younger Angel. Angel smiled at the Headmistress, her left hand gripping Brother Blood's right. _

_"Isn't she just, Madame Headmistress?" He smiled. "Now that the procedures are finished, I predict Angel will be one of our best students. Her loyalty is absolute."_

_"I expected nothing less," she returned. "You're work on securing our assets is unparalleled. Continue at this rate, you will continue to see yourself rising in our organization." She turned around and walked away. _

_"What is your loyalty **too**, dear child?" He asked her without looking at her. _

_She looked up at him with wide adoring eyes. "To **you**, Brother Blood." _

_His smile was cold. "And what will you do to those who would betray me and my cause?"_

_"Make sure that there are no survivors," she said obediently. "Traitors must die."_

_"Excellent Angel," he said kindly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You are going to be very useful, won't you?"_

_She smiled. "I hope so, sir!"_

She shook her head, as if trying to shake something off. The flashbacks were getting worse.

She pulled out a hexagonal communicator, and turned it on. "HIVE Five, this is Angel. Are you in position?"

"_Duh_," Gizmo snickered. "When ya gettin' here, scum-brain?"

"Soon," Angel said coldly, drawing her wings around her again.

_Present_

"Now," Angel said, and Gizmo let out a howl of glee as he released his missiles. Thirteen state-of-the-art mechanical rockets smashed into the side of the gleaming tower. A smile appeared on her face.

"Take _that_, snot-muchin' Titans!"

"My lady!" Control Freak said, light saber out. "Shall we attack?"

Angel surveyed her group. Mammoth was cracking his knuckles, a stupid grin on his face. XL-Terrestrial looked impassive, still in his small mode. Gizmo had his spider-legs out and an enthusiastic expression. "Let's go," Angel said coldly with a nod. "No survivors."

_Prompt: Property of the HIVE_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Isn't back story fun? :) Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**The apologetic (and tardy),**

**Hinn-Raven**


	46. Initiative

**A/N: And the battle continues! Hope you guys like this one as much! :D**

**Disclaimer: I can take no credit for this amazing cast of characters. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>The world exploded. Glass and metal shattered and smoke filled the air, all accompanied by a series of loud bangs.<p>

Jinx was sent flying away from Wally and Kyd, disoriented by the noise and the lights, shrapnel tearing at her clothes and skin.

She ended up on the other side of the room, blinking blood out of her eyes. She stumbled to her feet, summoning pink lightning to her fingertips.

"Kid Flash!" She yelled, scanning for him through the smoke. "Argent! Jericho! Hot Spot!"

"Here!" Wally appeared by her side, supporting a now unconscious Kyd Wykkyd.

"You two alright?" Argent emerged, looking furious. Her eyes widened. "Is that Kyd—"

"Yes, we'll explain later," Jinx said, moving towards the now destroyed window. "We've got to get out there, Angel's—"

"Here," A familiar voice crowed, and they all turned their attention to a figure emerging from the smoke. "She's here." Angel looked even worse than she had before, thinner and paler and slightly more psychotic.

"You can't take us all, Angel!" Jinx yelled, raising her hands. "You're outnumbered, five to one!"

"Oh am I?" Angel tilted her head to one side, smirking. "HIVE Five!"

"Oh damn," Argent said.

"Eat them alive!"

Gizmo was the first to appear, grinning broadly as his spider-legs crawled up the side of the building through the window. Mammoth followed, making a dent in the floor as he landed. A glowing blue portal appeared, and from it emerged Control Freak, holding his stupid light-sword-thingy from _Clash of the Planets_.

"If you're called the HIVE Five," Kid Flash said, raising an eyebrow. "How come there's four of you?"

"There's _not_, cludge-brain," Gizmo sang. XL-Terrestrial's face appeared outside the gaping hole in the wall.

"Dammit," Wally muttered.

"There goes that exit," Hot Spot muttered.

"Doesn't matter," Jinx said, cracking her knuckles. "Titans, go!

They leapt at each other. Angel charged for Jinx, her feather-knives out, but she was intersected by Argent, who now wielded two swords made of her plasma. "Bring it on, feather-head," Argent challenged, smirking.

Wally carefully laid Wykkyd on the couch. "Stay here please!" He dashed off in the general direction of the kitchen, and proceeded to open up every single drawer. "Oh come on, it's in here _somewhere_." He pulled out the drawers and started stacking them on top of each other. "C'mon, it's here for a _reason_… oh there it is."

He ran out of the kitchen in a yellow and red blur, holding something in his hands. He circled Gizmo's legs, chanting. "Can't keep up, can't keep up, can't keep up!"

"I'll show _you_!" The tiny boy yelled, glaring. "Snot-head!" He pressed a button on his jacket, releasing two miniature heat seeking missiles.

"Oops!" Wally suddenly revealed what he had been doing as he stopped and pulled at the rope that he was holding in his hands, pulling it tight around the legs.

"Cruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuud!" Gizmo shrieked as the legs went tight, causing him to fall to the ground.

Hot Spot shot a fireball at Mammoth, smirking. "Nice to know I've finally got someone I can hit!"

"Same here!" Mammoth said, smashing his fist into the ground where Hot Spot had been standing just a few seconds ago.

Hot Spot pulled his hand into a fist and summoned a whip of fire.

"That's it, no more Avatar marathons!" He heard Argent yell. "You are _not_ a fire bender!"

Hot Spot chuckled to himself as he lashed out with his fire-whip.

Jericho circled Control Freak warily, keeping a wary eye on the laser-sword.

"You don't stand a chance, blondie!" Control Freak boasted. "I've read your internet profile sixty times. I know your strengths, your weaknesses…"

Jericho's eyes glowed, but Control Freak pressed a button on his sword—which also seemed to be his remote, now that Jericho looked at it more closely—and sunglasses appeared on his face. "Nice try, Lame-icho!"

Jericho raised an eyebrow at the unusual moniker, and shrugged.

"I know all your secrets!" Control Freak said, smirking. "I know about your father, about the fire, about your brother, about your mother… about your pathetic limitations." He charged at Jericho, sword going for Jericho's throat.

Control Freak, however, was far from a trained martial artist. And Jericho, despite what people tended to think, had been raised by _Slade Wilson_. He had trained with Robin, Jinx, and Black Canary, some of the greatest martial artists on the planet. He might have fallen pretty far on the pacifistic side of the super-hero scale, but he could still _kick ass_ when he wanted to.

And now, he _really_ wanted to.

Jericho went low, sliding along the floor. His foot swept out, hooking around the pudgy man's ankles, and _yanked_. The over-weight nerd went flying, losing his grip on his sword. Jericho rolled to his feet, and sprang at Control Freak, landing a neat upper-cut on his jaw. Control Freak yelped, and swung a crudely-made fist at Jericho. Jericho darted the side and delivered a spinning kick to Control Freak's back. He followed it up with a rabbit-punch to the temple, sending the fanboy into unconsciousness.

_Did you know I could do that?_ He couldn't resist signing.

Jinx, meanwhile, had a problem. A very, _very_ large problem. She glared at XL. XL glared back, which was slightly unnerving when his eyes were larger than her.

Jinx pursed her lips. "I don't suppose you'll go away if I ask nicely?"

One gigantic eyebrow was raised.

Jinx sighed. "I suppose not." She shifted her stance, falling into a offensive form. Energy flowed through her body, and her eyes glowed pink.

She then threw a chair into her former classmate's eye.

XL-Terrestrial stumbled backwards into the English Channel, howling in pain.

"So I still cheat a little," Jinx muttered, getting to the edge to start firing off hexes. "Sue me."

Argent threw Angel to the ground. "It's over, bird-brain!"

Angel looked around, taking in Gizmo, wrapped in rope on the ground, Mammoth, unconscious, with burn marks on his arms, Control Freak sprawled out on the floor, and XL who was fleeing.

Her face twisted. "Not yet," she snarled, diving out the window.

"After her!" Jinx said, eyes narrowing.

_Prompt: Initiative _

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for the (hopeful) reviews! (Only a few more chapters left, ahhhhhhhhhh).**

**Hinn-Raven, your friendly neighborhood author. **


	47. Tragedy

**A/N: *ducks head in* Um... hello? **

**I'm so sorry guys. **

**That's really all I can say. **

**However, I do have some excuses. This chapter... this chapter covers very sensitive material. This chapter is split into two parts-one continuing the action where we left off, and the other focusing on BACKSTORY. That's right, we finally get some backstory for Angel, where hopefully a few questions will be cleared up. And because this backstory contains some rather... sensitive things, I took my time. I want to be sure to represent things correctly. **

**Just as a warning: This chapter contains torture of children. I have attempted to gloss over it as much as possible, but it could still possibly trigger some people, so I thought I'd put this in. **

**Disclaimer: I am no more responsible for the Teen Titans than I am for Stonehenge.**

* * *

><p><em>A girl with pink hair walked along a road, completely alone. She wore baggy jeans three sizes too big with ripped knees and a too-small black hoodie. Her eyes were pink and cat-like, her skin was slightly grey, and her smile was too-knowledgeable for a girl of five. <em>

_Her name was currently Gail. It changed very often, like her location. A new name every town, and never her real name. That name belonged to her Mom, and no one else. _

_Her stockings had holes in them, and her feet hurt as she walked along the gravel path. A generic pink backpack was slung across her back. _

_She puckered her lips and started to whistle a song she'd heard on the radio, but, off-pitch and in a different key as it was, it sounded nothing like the original. _

_It was a warm August night. A quarter moon sat cheerfully in the sky, surrounded by thousands of silver specks. The trees on either side of the road stood tall and proud, like guardians. _

_The girl peered at a sign, hoping she was going the right way. It was a long way to Metropolis, but she had a lot of time. She kept walking, the melody of her whistling evolving into "Pop Goes the Weasel" as she went. _

_A shooting star flashed through the midnight sky. The girl paused in her whistling, closed her eyes, and began to make a wish._

_What she would have wished for is forever lost; since before she could decide, the shooting star became a __**falling**_ _object that was rapidly approaching her. _

* * *

><p>Jinx threw herself after Angel. Argent grabbed her arms, tugging her leader into the air to follow the winged girl.<p>

Angel flew high over London, maneuvering through skyscrapers with remarkable precision. Jinx narrowed her eyes, wondering what the girl was doing.

Her answer came when Angel landed on a busy bridge, and the explosions started.

* * *

><p><em>The girl inside was Gail's own age. Her hair was long and brownish-red, and her eyes were a clam, curious blue. She wore a red tunic, black leggings, but no shoes, like Gail. She was laying on a pile of feathers. <em>

_-No- Gail corrected herself as the girl got up. -__**Wings**__- The girl had huge, white wings, with a wingspan of nearly twenty feet as she spread them out wide, checking for damage. _

"_Hi," Gail said, perching on the edge of the crater. _

_The other girl blinked her long-lashed eyes slowly. "Hello."_

"_What's your name?"_

_The other girl flapped her wings experimentally, smiling as she took flight. She landed on the edge, next to Gail. She opened her mouth, and what came out was a high-itch, bird-like __**screech**_ _that made Gail cover her ears._

"_Can I just call you Angel?" Gail enquired, lowering her hands cautiously. _

"_Sure!" The other chirped. "What's your name?"_

_She bit her lip, trying to pick one. "Jinx," she said after a short while, picking her aunt's nickname for her. _

_Angel smiled at her. "Will you be my friend, Jinx?"_

"_Sure!" _

* * *

><p>"Let me down!" Jinx ordered Argent, surveying the now-battered London. "People could be in trouble!"<p>

"I'm not letting you fight that lunatic on your own!" Argent snapped, grip tightening on Jinx's arms.

"People might be _dying_ Argent!" Jinx yelled. "I can handle her. She'll only destroy more things-" As if to prove her point, another explosion went off in the distance, "-if it's not me!"

Reluctantly, Argent set her down and took to the air. "Be careful," her best friend told her.

"When aren't I?" Jinx called back.

Angel charged her.

* * *

><p><em>They walked for miles, in the ditch, because neither of them had shoes. <em>

_Angel told Jinx about Thanagar-her home planet-and how her mother had sent her to find her aunt Shayera. Jinx told her about her mother and the magic. She showed Angel by showing pink bolts of lightning into the air, lighting up the night. Angel laughed. "It's pretty," she told Jinx. _

* * *

><p>Jinx sent a wave of pink energy towards Angel. The other girl dodged, throwing three feather knives in Jinx's direction. Jinx flipped sideways to avoid them, sending another blast wave of hexes.<p>

"Traitor!" Angel growled, charging. Jinx step-sided her.

"Give it up, Angel!" She called, rose-colored lightning shooting from her fingertips. "You can't beat me!"

"I can try!" The other laughed. The winged girl tackled Jinx, wings arching above them.

* * *

><p>"<em>I don't like these," Angel grumbled, fumbling with the velcro straps of her new shoes. <em>

"_You need shoes," Jinx said patiently, slowly tying the laces of her own sneakers. "They won't let us into McDonald's otherwise." _

_Angel sighed the long-suffering sigh of a five year old who didn't like the situation they were in. _

* * *

><p>Jinx threw Angel off her, eyes glowing. Angel took to the air, throwing her knives once again. Jinx played evasive, moving back and forth quickly and sending rapid shots of pink energy towards her former classmate.<p>

"Why are you even fighting, Angel?" Jinx called out. "What are you fighting for?"

Angel collided with Jinx in a flurry of steel feathers and limbs.

Jinx cried out in pain unwillingly as the sharp edges of the feathers cut her skin and clothes. She blasted outwards with her bad-luck energy, creating a small blast radius which forced Angel away. Angel was breathing heavily, her chest heaving. Her helmet fell to the ground, revealing crudely cut hair and wild yellow eyes.

"You're going to pay," the other girl vowed. "For everything."

"What am I suppose to have done this time?" Jinx mocked, placing her hands on her hips. "You know about Kyd being alive now, so what have I done?"

* * *

><p><em>They crouched in the alley, carefully eating the food they'd managed to find. It wasn't much, or very healthy, but they were now out of money, and very hungry.<em>

"_Maybe we should have taken our chances at the diner," Jinx said quietly. She looked up at the sky anxiously, noting how it looked like rain._

"_They people outside looked nice," Angel said, squirming a little. Her wings were hidden in the backpack she wore. It was cramped and uncomfortable for the young alien, but it prevented people from freaking out and driving them away, much like Jinx's stocking cap and sunglasses. _

"_We'll try at the next place," Jinx said, rubbing her arms, which were covered in goosebumps. _

"_Hello my dears," a man appeared at the end of the alley. They froze. "Jinx. Angel. Don't be afraid."_

"_Who're you?" Angel asked, instinctively searching for a weapon amongst the trash in the alley._

"_My name is Brother Blood," the man said. "I am a teacher at the HIVE Academy for Extraordinary Young People."_

"_The what?" Jinx demanded, edging away from the man._

"_It is a school for children with abilities that are... uncommon. I have been sent to recruit you two for our youth program." He smiled, and for a second, Angel thought his eyes glowed red. "If you are interested, the HAEYP can offer you food, shelter, and lessons for how to control your many gifts."_

_Angel turned to Jinx. She did not like this man. Something seemed off about him. Jinx, on the other hand, looked absolutely enthralled. "That sounds... nice," Jinx said slowly. _

_Angel looked at Brother Blood. Maybe it was just that she and Jinx had been alone for too long. "It does," she agreed, although she had a sinking feeling in her stomach._

* * *

><p>"The HIVE gave us <em>everything<em>!" Angel yelled. "And you left it for a pretty redhead!"

Jinx glared at Angel. "Shut up. You don't get it Angel-"

Angel laughed desperately, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Oh that's _rich_." She took to the air, white feathers beating slowly. "You're going to die, Jinx. It's over."  
>She charged Jinx again. Jinx threw a wave of energy out, but the winged girl charged right through it, undaunted.<p>

Angel seized a hold of Jinx's arms, her fingernails digging into Jinx's wrists. She swung around, throwing Jinx as hard as she could.

Jinx tumbled towards the river.

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave me alone!" Jinx snapped haughtily, stomping away. Angel looked after her best-<em>_**only**__-friend helplessly._

_The HIVE had changed Jinx quickly in the two weeks they had been there. Jinx was meaner, and now preferred the company of two boys named Mammoth and Gizmo to Angel. Angel drew her wings around herself, trying to keep out the bad feelings. _

"_Why so upset, Angel?" Brother Blood said, running a hand through her feathers. _

_Angel flinched. Her wings were sensitive to touch, and as it was, she didn't trust Blood. _

"_Jinx won't talk to me," she said reluctantly. That was what you were supposed to do when you were upset, wasn't it? Tell an adult?_

"_Well, she has made new friends," Brother Blood said. "With children closer to her age." Angel frowned. She had thought she and Jinx were the same age. "Why don't you go play with Xtra Terrestrial, or Billy Numerous? They're your age. In your classes and everything."_

"_But they're not my friends!" Angel said, not noticing his incredulous expression as his red eyes faded._

* * *

><p>Jinx twisted in midair, knowing what would happen next. Sure enough, a blast of plasma grabbed her, hauling her back up to the bridge.<p>

"Want to switch, boss?" Argent called.

Angel let out an angry, bird-like shriek. Another explosion went off, followed by another.

"Go!" Jinx yelled. "I'll be okay!"

"Take it off the bridge!" Argent yelled, taking flight again.

* * *

><p>"<em>You wanted to see me, Brother Blood?" Angel said nervously, entering his office. He had summoned her after class. She was learning to read English, which was really interesting, even if Billy had dumped something white and sticky on her head yesterday. <em>

"_Yes, my dear," Blood said, smiling coldly. "Come here."_

_Angel moved forward reluctantly, until she was standing by his desk. _

_Suddenly, he reached out, and grabbed a fistfull of her feathers. Angel screamed in pain as he __**yanked**__, trying to pull away from him. But Brother Blood was stronger than she was, and he easily manhandled her into a different, adjacent, room. _

_She was forced onto a table, still screaming and struggling. Metal bands snapped around her ankles, wrists, and the bases and tips of her wings, holding her in place. _

"_We don't tolerate disobedient students very well at the HIVE," Brother Blood told her. This time, Angel was __**sure**_ _his eyes were red. He walked over to a small table and selected a tool from it. "But don't worry, Angel. When we're done with you, you will be... the perfect student."_

_A blade was pressed against her forehead, and white exploded behind her eyes. _

* * *

><p>Jinx charged Angel, driving the other backwards with wave after wave of hexes. This time, the other girl seemed affected, falling back slowly.<p>

Jinx moved closer to her, eyes glowing pink.

Angel swung a fist at her. Jinx blocked easily, responding with a simple kick-hit combo. Angel evaded and tried a spinning kick. Jinx dodged, feeling a strange tug of _deja vu_. She moved past it, focusing on the combat at hand.

Angel swiped at Jinx with her wings, which were metallic again. Jinx deflected the blades with her hexes, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"You're pathetic," she told Angel. "You're holding onto the past. Why can't you move past it? The HIVE is gone, Angel. It's time to grow up and accept it!"

Angel didn't respond, only fought harder, a look of desperation appearing on her face.

* * *

><p><em>Angel whimpered, pulling at her bonds as Blood entered the room. Her eyes were dulled and discolored, a thin film hiding her clear blue irises. There was a thin scar on her forehead that had been cleaned, but was still fresh. Her wings were rumpled and numb, bruised from the many injections that Brother Blood had been experimenting with. <em>

"_I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good," she whispered, trying to pull away from him as he carefully selected a syringe. _

"_Yes," he said, eyes glowing red and pressing a needle into her bicep. "You will be."_

* * *

><p>Angel snarled at Jinx. "You won't win!"<p>

Jinx forced a smile that was closer to a grimace. "What makes you so sure?"

Instead of answering, Angel took to the air. This time, Jinx spotted her pulling out what must be the trigger mechanism for the explosions. Jinx leapt onto the nearest car and jumped, tackling Angel. The girl wobbled, but stayed firmly in the air. A hand clawed at Jinx's face, long fingernails drawing blood.

"Get off me!" Angel shrieked, her voice sounding bird-like and high pitched.

Jinx didn't respond as she started to grapple her fellow HIVE Student for the trigger. She reached and grabbed a hold of the feathers in the other girl's wings. Angel shrieked in pain, and Jinx _yanked_, pulling at the feathers with all of her strength.

Her wings stopped beating.

The two girls fell towards the ground together in a dangerous spiral.

* * *

><p><em>She stood upright next to Brother Blood. Her chin was high, her stance was firm, and she wore the new uniform proudly. Her eyes were now hawkish and yellow, and focused keenly on Brother Blood. Her wings were metallic and gleaming at the moment, spread out to their impressive twenty-five feet wing-span.<em>

"_She is impressive," Brother Blood said to the Headmistress. "Thanagarean strength, flight, short range teleportation and alchemic wings. Completely loyal, utterly controllable, ferocious..." Blood placed a hand on Angel's wings. She didn't react. "And completely without memories beyond the HIVE. She is the __**true**_ _start of the perfect student."_

_Angel watched a pink haired girl walk by, flanked by a midget and a giant. Her eyes narrowed. She did not like the girl. She didn't know why, but she didn't. _

* * *

><p>Angel crashed into the ground hard, her wings barely cushioning their fall. Jinx seized a hold of the controler, breaking it with her bad luck energy.<p>

She stood up.

Jinx was battered, bruised, and bleeding. But she was victorious.

She looked down on the other girl, who was lying on the ground. She was thin and gaunt-looking, and she was nursing what appeared to be broken limbs. Her wings were in tatters around her.

"It's over, Angel," Jinx told the other girl harshly.

"I hate you," Angel growled. "I hate you I hate you I hate you..."

* * *

><p><em>When it started to rain, Angel spread her wings above them, sheltering them from the storm. <em>

"_We'll always be friends, right?" Angel asked quietly. _

"_Of course!" Jinx said, shocked that her best friend even had to ask. _

_They snuggled together under the umbrella of feathers, and waited for the rain to go away. _

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Tragedy<em>

**A/N: Well, there you go. I hope this was worth waiting for! **

**You're incredibly tardy and apologetic,**

**Hinn-Raven**


	48. Victory

**A/N: Whoops. Have I not been updating? Sorry guys. My muse for this story appears to be comatose. So, in order to try to prevent these last three updates from being so far apart, I've been working on them all. This story should be finished by the end of July, at the latest. My most sincere apologies for being so late.**

**Disclaimer: Hang on let me check. Nope, still not mine. These repetitive disclaimers are all mine though!**

* * *

><p>Angel couldn't walk, couldn't fly. Although Jinx had managed to walk away with only superficial injuries, Angel's attempts at vengeance had nearly killed her.<p>

Starvation, exhaustion, shattered femur, fractured collar bone, broken ankles, possible irreparable damage to the bones in her wings… the medical crew that came to collect Angel mentioned to Jinx that they doubted that Angel would be able to fly again. Jinx merely shrugged and watched as the winged girl was strapped to a gurney, with a power collar on her neck. Bile rose in Jinx's throat. She had been collared before, and she knew how it felt. The hollow, humiliated feeling. But Angel did not seem to feel it. Her eyes were glazed and not focusing on anything. Her lips kept moving, but she was no longer saying things.

Jinx could read lips, but she was pretty sure that Angel was not talking in any known language. The girl's mind had shattered.

The ambulance door closed, separating the two HIVE Students. It felt final, somehow. The end of a chapter.

Jinx turned away as the vehicle sped away, examining the damage to her city. From the looks of it, the damage done by the bombs were mainly superficial. The Police told her that a few people had been hurt, but the casualties list was thankfully low. Angel had been going for visual affect over destruction, Jinx noted. She felt relieved at that.

"Jinx!" Wally skidded into view. Jinx spun on her heel to look at him, frantically assessing him for injuries. He had a large red mark on his face, the beginnings of a black eye, and the spandex on his arms was torn and bloodied, but he seemed healthy and whole apart from that.

Jinx surged forward, yanking him into a hungry, desperate kiss. They clung to each other, hearts racing even though the danger was past.

There were the clicks of cameras, both professional and cell-phone pictures. The photo of their kiss would be on the cover of every magazine and newspaper for a week, but Jinx didn't care a bit. He was alive, she was alive, they were both beautifully, wonderfully _alive. _

Pulling away, the fastest boy alive scooped her up into his arms. (_Click, click, click_ went the cameras.) He pressed his lips against her ear, his breath tickling her the tiniest bit. "Come away with me?"

Jinx remembered an apartment in Jump City, remembered a spilled mug of tea and a boyish smile and promises of forgiveness and a new future.

"Always," she breathed, lost in his emerald gaze. She meant it.

His smile was beautiful and blinding as he sped away, her in his arms. Her fingers clutched at the fabric that clung to his abdomen out of habit, although it had been a long time since she had doubted his grip. He would never let her go.

They came to a halt on the Cliffside, over their home. There was no sign of the others. He set her down, and instantly they pounced on each other, examining for wounds.

"I was so worried," he said, cupping her face in his hands.

"So was I," she said. "It's what you do when you're in love, remember?"

"Damn right," he said, before kissing her.

Lips clashed again, hands still wandering as they continued to check the other's injuries.

The battle was over and they were together. Right here, right now, nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>Cleanup, of course, fell to Jericho and Argent. Hot Spot handled the media, convincing reporters that everything was handled, that the threat was gone, that the Titans Cleanup Fund would assist with the damage repairs, that Jinx or Robin would be releasing a statement in the near future.<p>

Argent and Jericho, in the meanwhile, packed up the HIVE Five and shipped them off with the police. They fixed the broken window as best they could, and cleaned up the OPS Center.

They filled out paperwork together for extradition to the United States for the entire HIVE Five, and imprisonment in Arkham Asylum for Angel. Argent signed the forms with a flourish. She felt bad for the girl, she had to admit. She'd heard stories about what life was like in the HIVE from Bee and Jinx. But there was no doubt in Argent's mind that the winged girl was in serious need of psychiatric help. And while Arkham's reputation was dubious at best, it was the only mental facility with the capacity to hold super-criminals. Which was annoying, and something that really should be improved upon, but Argent only made a note of that for the future.

And then Argent made a few phone calls. Jericho, relived that the job was done, started fielding phone calls from the rest of the Titans network. He had to reassure everyone. Argent didn't pity him.

She called Robin herself. She told him what she wanted to do.

"You sure about this?"

"Jinx agrees with me," she said. It's a tiny white lie, she hadn't mentioned it to Jinx yet. But Argent knew her best friend and there was no way the other girl would disagree with her on this front.

There was a pause on the other end. There were some clicks of a mouse and a few keystrokes. "Alright," Robin said. "I'll arrange it."

Argent smiled as paperwork appeared on her computer screen. She started to fill it out.

After she finished, she walked down to the infirmary.

* * *

><p>"Jinx, the leader of Titans Europe," Hot Spot said for the thirteenth time to another set of microphones and recorders, "Faced Angel herself. She disabled the controller, and managed to defeat Angel in hand-to-hand combat."<p>

"Where _is_ Jinx?" Someone shouted from the back of the crowd.

Hot Spot cursed Jinx and Wally mentally. "Jinx is back at the Tower, recovering from the injuries she sustained in the fight." He could feel the skepticism from the crowd, but the reporters seemed to accept it. The Gossip Columns were going to have a field day.

"Angel has attacked the Titans network before, correct?"

"Angel, as a member of the organization known as the HIVE Academy, has had a history with both the Justice League and the Titans. She has spent time in Blackgate Prison, although recent events have lead the Titans Network to believe that she suffers from mental instability, and we have recommended that she be incarcerated in Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, in Gotham City."

"Shouldn't she stand trial for her crimes in the United Kingdom?" Someone with a thick cockney accent shouted. Hot Spot was pretty sure that wasn't a reporter.

"The United Kingdom, at this time, has only one facility capable of holding meta-humans," Hot Spot recited. "However, it is not equipped for one of Angel's level, nor does it have the proper psychiatric care facilities for someone who suffers from as many disorders as we believe she does."

That set off another round of questions, and Hot Spot hated Jinx and Kid Flash for leaving him to deal with this.

* * *

><p><em>I'm fine Kole, really<em>, Jericho signed. He smiled at her. _They didn't even scratch me_.

She smiled back, relieved. "I was so worried," She admitted. "They showed it on TV. It looked pretty scary out there."

_Jinx had the worst of it. Angel was trying to kill her. _

Kole shook her head, her antenna falling into her face. She blew them away, irritated. "I just… wow. You think she'll come back and try again?"

Jericho shrugged. _The past always seem to find a way to come back and haunt us_, he signed.

"Well, I better go," Kole said. "I've got patrol tonight."

_I love you_.

_I love you too_, Kole signed. She smiled at him. "You see! I'm getting better!"

He blew her a kiss.

She signed off.

* * *

><p>Argent stood in the door of the infirmary. Kyd Wykydd lay in one of the beds, covered in bandages. "Okay, so I've got everything figured out," Argent said. "I've made all the phone calls."<p>

Kyd nodded, and held out his hands for her to cuff.

Argent snorted. "I'm not gonna cuff ya. Not after all that paper work I filled out to make you a probabtionary Titan."

Kyd's eyes flew wide open. His mouth hung open. She closed it with a motherly hand.

_Why_? He seemed to ask without needing to say anything, or even move his hands like Jericho.

"You see, we're not sure if we've rounded up all of Angel's agents. You could still be in danger," Argent said. "So you're to remain in the Tower until we have confirmation. There are to be limitations, of course, and you'll be doing community service. Mostly in the form of defending the community," she said with a grin."

He tilted his head. _HIVE __**Five**__,_he seemed to be saying.

"The HIVE Five's had six before," she said. His mouth quirked upward in an almost-smile "So until we're sure, you're gonna be here."

He looked at her. _Why really_? She wondered if he was psychic, or if he was just very good at non-verbal communication.

"Everybody deserves a second chance," Argent said. "Look at what Jinx did with hers."

He nodded slowly.

"Now if you'll come with me, I'll show you your room. We'll fix it up more later, personalize it and all that. After that, you'll have to excuse me, but I need to find my beloved boyfriend and start to snog him senseless."

He laughed silently.

It was a new beginning.

_Prompt: Victory_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review? Thank you so much for your patience.**

**Hinn-Raven**


	49. Sunset

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow. The penultimate chapter. Where did the time go? Oh wait, this was supposed to be done ages ago. Shhhh. **

**Ah well. I hope you guys have enjoyed this journey. I certainly have!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not responsible for the Teen Titans franchise, otherwise I wouldn't be sitting home alone waiting for my frozen pizza to cook. Oh wait, yes I would be. But they're still not mine!**

* * *

><p>The sun hung low in the sky, giving everything a slightly golden glow as it started to sink below the horizon.<p>

The air was dry and hot, the grass beneath their picnic blanket dry and slightly crunchy to sit on.

Jinx didn't really mind. She'd barely even noticed, as a matter-of-fact.

They were in Madrid, and it was _gorgeous_. Their chosen picnic spot was a secluded park, which was odd to find in the middle of the city, but there it was. Overhead ran a sort of gondola ride, allowing tourists to view the city. (Jinx had ridden it once, and vowed revenge on whoever provided the incredibly annoying voiceover.)

Not that Jinx was exactly thinking of that at the moment.

She was a bit… preoccupied.

The plates, completely devoid of food, were messily stacked on top of the wicker picnic basket. A few food containers and empty soda-cans were in a plastic bag, which had tipped over in the commotion.

The commotion being, of course, Jinx tackling and kissing Wally.

Which they were still in the midst of.

Half an hour later.

Jinx was lying on top of Wally, his face cupped in her hands as she kissed him enthusiastically. Wally's arms were around her waist, keeping her there. Her hair had come out of its hairbands at one point, so her pink locks were falling loosely around her face. His hair had twigs and leaves in it, and his jacket was now grass-stained (not that either of them had noticed it).

It had been six months since Angel had been defeated. Six months of quiet. Kyd Wykkyd's integration was going well (although a few costume changes had been necessary so he stopped scaring the little kids he was supposed to be saving).

Robin had talked to Jinx the other day about further expansion. More and more heroes were popping up around the globe daily, and a large portion of them were teens. He'd given her a large dossier on potential full-or-partime new members, including some girl named Squire, a kid named Batwing, and a _Superboy_. When did one of those turn up?

Whatever. Not her problem at the moment.

The Titans network was growing, that was the point. (Incidentally, so was the Boy Wonder. Apparently he was on the verge of a name change too. Little brother wanted to be Robin or something. He'd been consulting Jinx for costume advice, which Jinx heartily approved of, seeing as the leader of the Titans had the fashion sense of a color blind toddler. She'd been drawing stuff up, with input from Stafire. [All input from the Boy Wonder himself was rejected after he'd drawn up a suit that would be more appropriate on the disco floor than fighting crime]).

Things were changing.

Most of the time, Jinx thought giddily as she made out with her boyfriend under the Spanish sunset, the changes were for the better.

Wally… Wally was about to become the Flash, at the tender age of eighteen. Barry wanted to retire, so he could raise the kids.

The future was changing.

Jinx pulled away reluctantly, panting for air. Wally let his hair fall back against the ground, a stupid grin on his face. He wasn't winded, but he ran long distance for a living, so Jinx didn't let it get to her. "We need to get away like this more often," he said, laughing. His hair looked ridiculous, sticking up in all directions.

Jinx propped herself up on her elbows, the pointy edges digging into his chest, not that the Fastest Man Alive noticed. "Agreed," she said, smiling.

"Do you want to go to a Museum tonight?" He asked, tucking his arms behind his head. "There's some good ones. Or we could just go see a movie… there's some rose gardens up that-away, maybe you'd like to go there—"

"Marry me?" She interrupted, looking at him with a loving gaze. Her smile was hopeful, her pink eyes wide.

Wally froze, mouth comically stuck open, words about to form, but trapped behind the weight of Jinx's question.

Finally he started moving again, shaking his head rapidly. "Not _fair_!" He whined. "I was going to ask you on Saturday! When we were at the restaurant!" He pouted comically, and Jinx laughed, her shoulders shaking.

"Is that a yes then?" She asked innocently, a smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth.

"_Duh_," he answered, yanking her down again for another kiss.

The future can be a very scary place. There are uncertainties, twists and turns, stumbling blocks and tragedies. There's death, loss, pain, and tears.

But sometimes, two people decide that it's worth it. Sometimes, they decide they want to face it together, despite the incredible odds.

And they decide to do this because although the future is scary, there are also some great things. Hope, gain, and joy. Children and sunsets and dinners by candlelight worm their way in between battles and funerals and dirty diapers.

And _sometimes_, the two people manage to make it work. They throw everything they've got into it. Not just love. Love isn't always enough, which can be attested by centuries of data. There needs to be respect, there needs to be a willingness to work together. There needs to be compromise. There needs to be friendship.

And when it works, people place it on a pedestal. They call it true love, and write stories about it that last for centuries.

Wally and Jinx have found "true love".

And as they kiss, the sun sets.

_Prompt: Sunset_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! On more chapter left! **

**Lots of love,**

**Hinn-Raven**


	50. Endings

**A/N: Whoa. Wait. What. Is this happening? It can't be happening. No it's not possible. This fic can't be _over_.**

**Oh wait.**

**It is.**

**Wow, thank you guys all so much for this fantastic ride. You guys made this whole journey fantastic, with your reviews and PMs, favoriting, alerting... this has been so wonderful for me, and you guys were all a part of it. I have never had a fanfic have so much love, and you guys made it possible. **

**For the first time ever, there are just _too many of you_ to acknowledge you all individually, so I hope you guys don't mind that I'll be skipping that part of my traditional farewell. You guys are great. **

**I'm going to be taking a bit of a break from this world for a while, returning to some of my other long-term projects. But hopefully, I'll get inspiration to finish up my Speed x Cheshire installment in this little universe. We'll just have to see.**

**Thank you guys so much again for all of your support. I couldn't have done it without you!**

**The Last Disclaimer: Not mine, I swear! Don't blame me! It's not mine! I haven't done anything with it! I never touched it!**

* * *

><p>The day was cloudy. Mist clung to the ground, refusing to admit that the autumn sun was high in the sky, even though the clouds hid it well.<p>

A group of people huddled together; although all of them would deny it for the warmth or comfort derived from the other's presence.

The tallest was a broad shouldered man who wore the cape and cowl of the Bat clan. Damian Wayne was starting to age, silver clipping his temples and wrinkles starting to mar his handsome face, but the scowl and glower he wore as part of the ensemble hid it well. Beside him, tall and elegant and dark haired, stood Mari Grayson, although she went by Nightwing now. Long purple stripes went down her arms, and merged in the center to form the logo that had been worn by her father and Stephanie Brown before her. On Damian's other side stood Lian Harper, AKA Red Arrow. Her hair was steely grey, although she held her age gracefully, like her mother before her. A quiver was slung over her shoulder, and her hand was placed on Damian's shoulder. Nell Little, Batwoman, stood to the side, smiling. Her face was covered in laugh lines, and although the purple of Batgirl might have suited her better, the red of Batwoman gave her an aura of power that was undeniable.

The group of Gotham dwellers were flanked by Jai and Irey West. Irey, her red hair cropped short and her green eyes surrounded by thin lines that she denied the existence of, was brilliant and colorful in her Flash uniform. Jai, his hair the same shade as hers, although there was a pink tinge in his eyes that was undeniable, was comfortable in his suit. Jai was the sorcerer in the family. Christopher Kent, Superman, had a hand on Jai's shoulder in a comforting gesture.

They eyed the group that stood apart from them. The younglings did not understand the solemnity of the occasion, but they did their best to keep their faces straight and not talk too loudly, despite their excitement.

Dani, the new Kid Flash, was talking excitedly to Nissa, the candidate for Batgirl. Terry McGinnis had an arm tossed casually over Arthur Jr., Aqualad, and was conversing cheerfully with his friend Max, the Oracle.

There were others too, of course. New Green Lanterns and a few Atlanteans, a Blue Beetle and a Question. A few Martians were scattered among the crowd as well, along with many new heroes.

Lian's mouth twitched up. "They don't understand," she said softly. "What today means."

"Can't expect them too," Nell said frankly. "They never knew them. Never knew any of them. Only the legends, and what's a legend they've never met to kids who fly with Superman?"

"None of them can fly," scoffed Damian. Lian gave him a look.

"The new Wonder Girl can," pointed out Irey. "She couldn't make it?"

"Diana sends her apologies," Chris said. "But she could not get away."

"A lot couldn't make it," Jai said softly. His eyes were sorrowful.

"They'll pay their respects in their own time," Irey reassured her twin. "There's no time limit on mourning."

The garden they were standing in was littered with statues. In the center stood a statue of the original Justice League, although Diana was still alive, despite her retirement as Wonder Woman.

The original five Titans had a statue as well, captured in their youthful beginnings. Most of the other teams did too.

Today, another group was being completed.

Irey and Jai looked at each other.

"It's time," Irey said quietly. It was unnatural, for her to be this reserved. Jai put his hand in hers.

"Together," he said.

"Don't you start quoting Dad at me, Jai."

"Hey, there aren't roses involved, it ain't Dad talking."

"Oh, come on. Now you're going to pull out a cornball line and—"

"Oh will you to just give the speech? I'm pretty sure Dani's _this_ close to kidnapping my protégé," Nell said. "Stop your sidekick, Irey."

"Ugh, fine. Bully." Irey rolled her eyes. She stepped onto a platform made of Green Lantern energy.

"Thank you all," she said quietly, in the microphone, "For coming here today."

"Not all of you knew our parents," Jai continued. "But many of you did."

"Dad always said," Irey said softly, "That there seemed to be more heroes every year. More of us, standing up to fight the good fight."

"And there are, it seems," Jai said, slightly stronger, "More and more legacies are created every day. Every action we take, every life we save, creates our legacies."

"Legacies are important," Irey said, louder now. "Legacies are who we are. Legacies are what we leave behind. Legacies are what the world will remember us by, after we are gone."

"Some of you know the story of our mother. How Jinx, a member of the HIVE Crime Syndicate, ended up as a Titan."

"And from her position as head of the initial Titans Europe branch," Irey said, spreading her arms out wide, "She joined the Justice League, recruited dozens of new heroes."

"Saved the world a few times too," Jai said, smiling. "She left behind a legacy of her own."

"She and Dad left us a hell of a legacy to live up to," Irey said strongly. "They all do. Those heroes, their generation, they left us the blueprint for the world we live in today. We grew up hearing about them. We live in a world where we see that _anyone_ can be a hero."

"People have come from everywhere," Jai continued, "And have made themselves heroes. Some have found a legacy to fit themselves into. Others made their own way."

"But even they create a legacy. A legacy of strength and heroism that will last for generations yet to come!"

"Today we bury the last of the Titans who fought the Brotherhood of Evil. That group that changed the way heroics work for teens everywhere."

"Today we remember them. Their legacy. Their battles."

"Today, we remember why we took up the mantles we did."

Jai raised his hand into the air, rose colored energy seeping from his fingers. His eyes flashed pink.

Behind them, a form began to emerge.

Five figures stood on a platform, all made with black marble.

There was Jinx, arms thrown out, as if to cast a hex. Her mouth was a determined line, but her eyes were kind and her stance protective.

Kid Flash was beside her, laughing. He was running, feet caught midstride.

Hot Spot was on Jinx's other side, his face visible beneath the flames in a way it never was in real life. Argent stood next to him, hands glowing with plasma. Jericho was next to Kid Flash, eyes caught in the state of about to possess someone.

The Titans Europe stood tall and bold, resting among their colleagues.

"Today we remember, that as heroes," Irey said, "That every action we take matters."

Jai looked up at the statue of his parents, and smiled.

"Even something as simple as saying, 'Come with me.'"

_Prompt: Endings_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there we go.**

**For the very last time**

**This is Hinn-Raven**


End file.
